Décadence
by JeniSasu
Summary: Oikawa en couple avec Iwaizumi se réveille avec la chemise ouverte, couvert de suçons lors de la fête de Karasuno pour fêter leurs qualifications. Akaashi subit tant bien que mal la nouvelle relation de Bokuto tandis que Tsukishima assiste indifférent au désarroi d'Hinata. Threesome, BokuAka, HinaTsukki, Tendô/Yamagata, KuroKen, SawaSuga, Nishi/Yaku. Rating M/T
1. Face à Face

Salut tout le monde !

Alors bon, cette fic est à l'origine un os que j'ai posté dans mon recueil de fic sur Haikyuu intitulé Merci senpaï ! Mais étant donné que je compte faire une suite à celle ci, alors je la poste seule.

Il s'agit d'un ... Léger threesome entre Oikawa, Iwaizumi et Kageyama ainsi que de plusieurs autres couples à venir.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (s'il y en a)

 **EDIT:** Fiction entièrement corriger par **kama-chan59** ! un grand merci à elle ^^

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsqu'Oikawa ouvrit les yeux, le souffle saccadé, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, la vue un peu floue…il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se redressa du mini divan dans lequel il s'était endormi -qui parsemaient quelques coins du gymnase- et cligna des yeux pour mieux y voir.

La musique résonnait toujours à ses oreilles, la piste de danse était toujours aussi animée et il soupira, se grattant la tête.

Il se rappela soudainement où il était.

La fête de Karasuno où il avait _oblig_ _é_ de venir par un type qui n'était _même pas_ présent !

À cause de…quoi déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, lui, que Karasuno aille aux nationales hein ?

Mais Iwaizumi savait se montrer convaincant, pensa-t-il, en se rappelant l'aura plus que menaçante qui s'était échappée par vague de son coéquipier quand il avait dit ne pas vouloir venir.

_Mais …Iwa-chan ! Avait-il « pleurniché »

Résultat, il s'était fait jeter dehors.

Il soupira, son ventre se contracta et il haleta. Fronçant les sourcils, Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir la bosse qu'il sentait dans son pantalon.

Il inspecta son corps et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant sa chemise complètement ouverte, deux suçons clairement visibles sur son pectorale et son ventre. Un souffle tremblant lui échappa alors qu'il quittait difficilement le divan.

Il s'était endormi à peine quelques minutes et voilà qu'il se faisait molester.

Il bailla, toussa un moment et sa chemise entrouverte montra ses abdos qui se contractaient alors qu'un halètement lui échappait.

Il se frotta le menton, le regard aux aguets, scrutant la salle avec un air si prédateur que « tête de poireaux », qui passait par là, dévia soudainement de route.

Oikawa haleta, et se lécha les lèvres, son regard tombant sur ses bras dénudés, du poignet jusqu'au coude où il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise. Pris d'une intuition, il se lécha lentement le bras, suivant une veine et reconnut un léger goût d'orange.

Il porta alors un regard embué où se trouvaient plusieurs carafes.

L'une d'elle contenait un liquide oranger.

Faut croire qu'il s'était littéralement fait lécher.

Oikawa leva la tête et ferma alors les yeux en se léchant les lèvres, tentant de se reprendre.

Il a toujours été…sensible aux attouchements.

Extrêmement sensible.

Et…il est insatiable.

Chose dont seul Iwaizumi était au courant.

Oikawa haleta, posa la main contre son ventre et ouvrit les yeux, scrutant à nouveau la salle, cherchant la personne qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état.

S'il la trouvait.

Il le lui ferait _amèrement_ regretter.

Bien que cela dépendrait de _l'identité_ de l'individu.

Essayant de reprendre un souffle normal, il tapota son ventre de ses doigts, de plus en plus rapidement, tout en essayant de reprendre pied.

Si sur le terrain, il était amical, souriant et tout ça… dans l'intimité, c'était une toute _autre_ chose.

Il pouvait être extrêmement dominant.

Peut-être un peu trop.

À part…

Mais quand le plaisir coulait lentement dans ses veines…Il se laissait complètement diriger par ses pulsions et…il devenait souvent incontrôlable.

Oikawa grogna alors qu'il passait la main sur son cou, où une gêne lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il y avait aussi un suçon.

Il comprenait tout maintenant.

Certes, la personne qui lui avait fait ça, devait sans doute être douée mais son cou...cette partie de son corps était _sa_ zone de plaisir.

Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer.

Oikawa souffla une énième fois et cligna des yeux. Il se rapprocha de tête de poireaux et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

_Hey, dis, tu n'aurais pas vu...quelqu'un tout à l'heure ? Près de ce divan là ? demanda Oikawa en montrant le divan qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt, tentant au mieux de contrôler le ton rauque de sa voix.

L'autre secoua négativement la tête en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

_Par contre, tu devrais demander à Kageyama, il cherchait Hinata tout à l'heure, peut-être-

Oikawa décrocha au moment même où il entendit le nom « Kageyama ».

Tendu, il fit volte face, scruta encore une fois la salle et tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait.

Celui-ci, dans un simple t-shirt noir et un pantalon bleu, conversait simplement avec leur libéro et le passeur qu'il avait surnommé « la pipelette ».

L'index levé et faisant de grands gestes, il semblait leur parler de quelque chose d'absolument fascinant.

Oikawa se lècha les lèvres alors que le simple fait d'envisager que ce soit _Kageyama_ qui lui ait fait ça …

À cette pensée, il grogna, se gratta négligemment le cou, effleurant le suçon, son ventre se tordit, se contracta et ses hanches…

Oikawa grommela, très tendu, et à peine Kageyama s'éloigna-t-il de ses coéquipiers qu'il fila vers lui, tel un rapace sur sa proie.

Kageyama sursauta quand Oikawa lui saisit le col, le traîna un peu plus loin et le coinça contre un mur.

_Hu ? lança Kageyama, surpris, en tombant sur le regard exorbité d'Oikawa, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Lança-t-il.

_Je me suis fait molester, annonça Oikawa d'une voix étrangement neutre

_Par, pardon ? demanda Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils.

Oikawa pencha la tête vers lui, la baissant à son niveau et le scruta droit dans les yeux.

D'abord impassible, Kageyama laissa échapper un léger souffle qui fit se rapprocher encore plus Oikawa de lui.

Toujours en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il prit la main de Kageyama et la posa sur son ventre. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris, ne comprenant pas où son aîné voulait en venir, alors qu'il le fixait toujours, ne détournant pas un instant le regard.

Attentif à la moindre expression qui apparaîtrait sur son visage.

Ce qui le mit rapidement mal à l'aise.

Un second souffle, léger, lui échappa et les pupilles d'Oikawa brillèrent un instant.

Tenant toujours le poignet de Kageyama, il fit remonter la main jusqu'à son pectorale gauche, caressant un téton dans la manœuvre et ne manqua pas le léger tic que fit Kageyama. Il fit descendre la main sur son ventre, ses abdos où il s'attarda avant de s'arrêter au dessus de son pantalon.

Insistant, Oikawa rapprocha son visage du sien au point où le bout de ses mèches frôla celles de Kageyama alors que la main de celui-ci se trouvait toujours à la lisière de son pantalon.

Ce fut alors qu'un des doigts de Kageyama se crispa, intimant malgré lui une légère caresse en amorçant une entrée sous le pantalon d'Oikawa, alors même qu'il crispait la mâchoire visiblement contrarié.

Oikawa esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

_Avoue, chuchota-t-il

Kageyama contracta encore plus sa mâchoire, pesta et -de sa main libre- porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, l'air mécontent. Oikawa souffla, impatient et son ventre se contracta. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Kageyama.

Ce fut alors qu'avant même qu'Oikawa ne réagisse, la main de Kageyama se faufila dans son pantalon et saisit, d'une main ferme, son sexe durement érigé.

Son souffle se bloqua soudainement dans ses poumons et il halèta, gonfla ses joues, expira presque douloureusement, fermant les yeux et posant son front contre celui de son cadet.

_Hum…Alors…c'est...quoi ce…plan foireux ?, demanda Oikawa, essoufflé

_Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Kageyama visiblement contrarié de s'être fait repérer si facilement.

Oikawa laissa échapper un rire suivi d'un léger grognement quand Kageyama engagea un léger mouvement de pompe.

Ignorant sa question, Oikawa lui prit le visage des deux mains, les yeux mi-clos.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse alors que ses reins accompagnaient le mouvement de va et vient que lui imposait Kageyama qui ne cilla pas. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ces pommettes alors que le souffle d'Oikawa lui brûlait le visage.

Ses hanches bougeait toujours dans un lent va et vient entre les doigts de Kageyama qui ne bougeait plus. Oikawa passa le pouce dans le col du t-shirt de Kageyama, tira dessus d'un geste sec, provoquant une légère déchirure.

_Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à me molester, murmura Oikawa, son second pouce contre la pommette toujours rouge de Kageyama

Les yeux mi clos, son front contre le sien, Oikawa gémit contre ses lèvres. Kageyama se tendit, laissa tomber sa boisson, s'accrocha d'une main à la chemise d'Oikawa, et posa ses lèvres contre son cou, à l'endroit même du suçon et y fit courir sa langue.

Oikawa roula des yeux, haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière, en pleine extase. Il posa la main sur la nuque de Kageyama, délaissant le col de son t-shirt. Il laissa sa main pendre le long de son corps alors que ses coups de hanches s'accéléraient entre les doigts de son cadet.

Au fond de lui, il espérait que personne, et surtout pas les membres de son équipe, ne le verrait dans cette position alors que le plaisir coulait sans retenue dans ses veines.

Il grogna de plaisir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure de Kageyama quand celui-ci accentua encore plus la pression dans son cou.

Un gémissement lui échappa, il se mordit la lèvre du bas et grogna de protestation quand Kageyama retira sa main de son pantalon. Il le plaqua alors violemment contre le mur, écartant sans vergogne ses jambes d'un geste du genou, et s'y plaça, alors que Kageyama suçait toujours avec lenteur l'endroit exact qu'il avait marqué un peu plus tôt.

Parce que, bien-sur, c'était lui le fautif.

_C'est pas cool ça, souffla Oikawa, presque en grognant dans son cou, faisant référence à la main qui avait disparu de son pantalon.

_Ce qui n'est pas cool, lança Kageyama, en délaissant la peau de son cou et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, c'est de m'agresser comme ça.

_Dit celui qui a faufilé la main dans mon pantalon, il n'y a même pas une minute de cela et qui me molestait un peu plus plutôt.

_Tch ! , pesta Kageyama, en détournant le regard, contrarié, ça n'a aucun rapport !

_Hum, lança Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils, roulant des hanches contre celles de Kageyama.

Recherchant sciemment un bon angle et il plissa les yeux de concentration alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous le t-shirt de Kageyama qui haletait.

L'aîné pencha la tête, le fixant, un léger sourire en coin avant d'amorcer de légers frottements.

Frictions entre leurs deux sexes tendus dans leurs pantalons.

Kageyama crispa la mâchoire et détourna la tête alors que la langue d'Oikawa suivait lentement le contour de sa mâchoire.

Un faible gémissement lui échappa et il écarquilla les yeux, un peu choqué, alors que le sourire d'Oikawa s'élargit.

Sa main se faufila avec empressement dans le pantalon de l'autre, tandis que sa seconde main remontait au creux de ses omoplates.

Ses doigts appuyaient sur la masse de chair dans le pantalon de Kageyama qui haletait et tentait soudainement de le repousser.

Oikawa laissa échapper un léger rire et frôla ses lèvres en un baiser papillon.

Le visage de Kageyama devint incandescent.

_I- commença Kageyama.

_Hum ?

_Iwaizumi…risque de ne pas apprécier …tout ça.

Oikawa se figea soudainement et écarquilla les yeux, en fixant le regard mi-contrarié, mi-embarrassé de Kageyama.

Il sourit, moqueur, et mordit la lèvre de son cadet en donnant un grand coup de rein qui les fit haleter tout les deux

_Iwaizumi hein, susurra Oikawa, et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que…Oh laisse-moi deviner. Tu as cru qu'on était ensemble.

Pour toute réponse, Kageyama rejeta la tête en arrière, le visage entièrement rouge et les reins tendus vers ceux d'Oikawa.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules. Oikawa sourit et étant beaucoup plus grand que lui, recula la tête et le toisa un peu de haut.

_Est-ce que tu tiendrais à moi, Kageyama ?

_Oui.

Cette réponse franche, directe, lancée sans hésitation, eut le mérite d'effacer le sourire d'Oikawa qui se détacha soudainement de lui comme s'il avait été brûlé. Stoïque, la tête basse et ses cheveux cachant son regard, Kageyama serra les poings, le corps un peu tremblant.

Il relèva alors soudainement la tête, faisant sursauter Oikawa. La bouche ouverte, il hésita un moment puis la mine contrariée et…peinée, s'en alla d'une démarche rapide. Oikawa lui, resta planté là un bon moment, une expression choquée sur le visage.

Et ce léger moment lui permit de reprendre véritablement ses esprits. Bien qu'une légère bosse dans son pantalon montrait qu'il était toujours en état, son esprit lui, venait soudainement de refaire surface et il porta la main à ses lèvres.

Eh merde… pensa-t-il

Même s'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui le choquait le plus.

Le fait qu'il se serait fait Kageyama sans hésiter, le garçon qu'il supportait le moins en ce bas monde ou le fait que celui-ci ait avoué sans détour qu'il s'intéressait à lui.

_Merde ! Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents

Il ferma les yeux un instant et enfonça la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone.

Ce fut sans regarder qu'il lança le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait lui remettre les idées en place.

Bien qu'il ait dit le contraire à Kageyama tout à l'heure, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était important pour lui.

_C'est quoi le problème ? , lança la voix au téléphone.

_Iwa…chan, murmura Oikawa en ouvrant les yeux.

À son ton, Iwaizumi mit un moment avant de reprendre.

Il soupira.

_C'est quoi le problème ? répéta-t-il.

_J'ai failli me faire Kageyama.

_Grande nouvelle.

_Il m'a molesté ! S'insurgea-t-il

_Brave garçon, soupira Iwaizumi.

_Et il a dit qu'il s'intéressait à moi !

_Je suis choqué. Je ne m'y attendais _vraiment_ pas, lança Iwaizumi d'une voix neutre.

Ce qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Mais dans l'état de choc dans lequel était Oikawa, il n'y fit vraiment pas attention.

_Et il est parti ! Continua Oikawa, la main en l'air.

Paniqué.

Si Oikawa avait pu voir Iwaizumi à cet instant précis, il aurait vu un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne soupire face à la bêtise de son coéquipier.

_Oikawa, tu voudrais qu'on couche ensemble ? Maintenant ?

_Oui ! Répondit celui-ci sans hésiter.

_Tu aimes quand on le fait ?

_Totalement !

_Tu voudrais que je te prenne ?

_Tout le temps, répondit Oikawa, la voix soudainement basse.

_Bien, tu aimerais coucher avec Kageyama ?

_Oh oui !, haleta-t-il, se remémorant bien malgré lui la main de Kageyama sur son sexe.

_Tu aimerais le prendre ?

_Putain oui...oui.

Son souffle s'accélèra et il posa la paume de sa main contre son ventre.

_Ok, tu aimes me prendre ?

_Oui !

_Dur ? Brutalement ?...Fort ? _Tout le temps_ ?

À ces mots Oikawa se tendit bien malgré lui.

Ses étreintes avec Iwaizumi c'était…le pied.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être au dessus. Juste qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de prendre le dessus avec Iwaizumi.

C'était son cocon, il se sentait aimé quand _il_ le prenait.

Il adorait que Iwa-chan le prenne.

Il aimait se faire plaquer avec force contre le mur alors que leurs coéquipiers venaient juste de partir.

Contre le matelas, dans la cuisine, dans la douche quand ils se rendaient visite mutuellement.

Il aimait sentir ses mains sur son corps…

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le désir de le prendre tout le temps. À chaque fois.

…Il voulait qu'Iwaizumi le prenne.

Tout le temps.

Il préférait que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Il se sentait bien dessous et honnêtement, il n'imaginait personne d'autre au dessus de lui.

Entre ses jambes.

Pas même Kageyama.

Juste Iwaizumi.

Son Iwa-chan.

Même s'ils ne sortaient pas réellement…ou officiellement ensemble…il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'un était important pour l'autre.

_Je suppose que tu réalises que tu te lances dans un majestueux threesome.

Oikawa grimaça pour toute réponse et bouda, bien qu'Iwaizumi ne le voit pas.

_Et toi ? demanda Oikawa, tu aimes me prendre ? Chuchota-t-il tout bas.

_Oikawa, soupira Iwaizumi, personne d'autre que moi ne peux te prendre, tu comprends ? _Personne._ acheva-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Oikawa esquissa un sourire tendre.

_Iwa-chan…

_Hun ?

_J'ai envie de Kageyama, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

_Quelle révélation. J'en suis tout retourné.

_Je peux … ?

_Ça dépend.

_Hu ?

_Si tu me l'amènes ici.

Un léger silence s'installa alors qu'Oikawa réalisait lentement.

Un sourire canaille étira ses lèvres et il n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'Iwaizumi devait avoir le même sourire.

_ À toute, susurra Oikawa d'une voix basse.

_C'est cela, répondit Iwaizumi d'une voix lente, avant de raccrocher aussitôt.

Oikawa rangea le portable et jeta aussitôt un regard circulaire dans la salle, avant de se rendre compte que Kageyama avait sans doute quitté le gymnase. Il pesta avant de s'élancer vers la porte. Le froid glacial du soir le fit légèrement grimacer alors que sa chemise était toujours ouverte.

Il n'eut -heureusement- pas à chercher longtemps car il le vit un peu plus loin, marcher d'un pas lent. Sans doute rentrait-il chez lui.

Oikawa accélèra alors le pas et le rejoignit, l'enlaçant par derrière et le rapprochant de son torse.

Kageyama sursauta, surpris, et se tourna vers lui, toujours dans ses bras. Ils se fixèrent un moment, ne sachant que dire, puis Oikawa baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser papillon. Il observa Kageyama par dessous ses cils, le vit rougir légèrement, tendre inconsciemment les lèvres et le regard un peu fuyant.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je croyais-

Il fut coupé par un second baiser d'Oikawa, puis un autre plus pressant, et un suivant. Kageyama entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois en un baiser lent, moins pressé que ce que laissait supposer leur première étreinte dans le gymnase. Plongé dans le baiser, Oikawa pencha à nouveau la tête et accentua le baiser, tirant un gémissement à son jeune cadet et grogna sourdement en le sentant s'agripper à sa chemise.

À bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser et, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, ils ne firent pas attention au filet de salive qui les lia une bonne seconde avant de se rompre. Lorsque Kageyama se jeta à nouveau sur son aîné, celui-ci répondit à son étreinte avec joie.

C'était peu dire…

Au final, peut être étaient-ils restés plusieurs secondes, voir des minutes à s'embrasser dans ce froid qu'ils ne sentaient plus.

La chaleur que dégageait l'autre était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors, quand Oikawa le traîna en direction de la sortie du lycée, après avoir boutonneé sa chemise, Kageyama se fit un devoir de lui demander où il pouvait bien l'emmener.

_J'ai une séance d'entraînement demain, lança-t-il, devinant facilement ce que son aîné devait avoir en tête.

_Alors c'est encore mieux, lança Oikawa avec un sourire sadique.

Les mains dans les poches, il jeta alors un regard en arrière, à Kageyama qui le suivait en tenant un pan de sa chemise.

À cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Toujours le même.

Toujours à le suivre en le tenant tel qu'il le faisait actuellement.

Même si en ces temps là, ça finissait par lui, l'obligeant à lui lâcher la grappe, et Iwaizumi qui, d'un regard courroucé, lui intimait de ne surtout pas être violent envers lui.

Ah, Iwaizumi…

_Au fait Kageyama, commença Oikawa.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard, sourcil arqué alors qu'il digérait à peine le fait qu'il allait y passer alors qu'ils avaient une séance d'entraînement le lendemain.

_Que penses-tu d'Iwaizumi ?

À ces mots le second sourcil de Kageyama partit rejoindre le premier et il mit un moment pour répondre tandis qu'ils franchissaient le portail du lycée d'un pas lent.

Iwaizumi…

Kageyama remonta dans sa mémoire. Observant pour la première fois, le concerné sous différents angles….

Iwaizumi jetant un bref regard à Oikawa alors que celui ci débitait des paroles qu'il n'écoutait pas.

Iwaizumi dans un débardeur. Trempé.

Iwaizumi sur une chaise à l'envers, la tête sur ses bras croisés, qui le fixait, moqueur.

Iwaizumi dans un divan, bras écartés contre le dossier, jambes écartées et qui jette un regard dur, dominant.

Iwaizumi qui retire ses vêtements alors qu'il est trempé de sueur après un match de volley.

Iwaizumi qui esquisse un sourire un coin.

Iwaizumi, main dans les poches de son jean, un regard hautain.

Bref…Iwaizumi.

_Il est sexy, répondit Kageyama sans détour.

Oikawa s'arrêta et le regarda, surpris.

_Quoi ? demanda Kageyama ne comprenant pas sa réaction

_Rien, répondit Oikawa en clignant des yeux, un peu choqué avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Finalement, s'il manœuvrait bien tout ça…avec un peu de chance… cette nuit pourrait s'avérer inoubliable.

Les suivantes encore plus.

* * *

Voilà ! XD

n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :D

La suite est pour bientôt


	2. Déclaration

Alors coucou le gens ! XD

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont mis la fic en suivis et en favoris. elle contient un threesome et le premier (je crois bien) sur ce fandom alors si ça plait...c'est top mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou vos suggestions ^^

Trois chapitres pour trois fics différentes ! Désir Brûlant et Morsure sont postés ^^ (fière de moi)

 **Good Demon, xxtremflenoxx** merci pour vos reviews ! ;)

Eh bien je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Kageyama n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Le matelas était plus doux que le sien, et l'oreiller était aussi plus moelleux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se mettre sur le dos mais il se figea et laissa échapper un petit son de douleur.

Allongé sur le ventre, la couverture ne couvrant que ses hanches, Kageyama fronça les sourcils, n'osant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

Les détails de la soirée d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire de manière précise.

Un peu trop précise.

Kageyama grogna et s'enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller, rouge de gêne.

Même s'il s'était douté, suite à la question d'Oikawa, qu'Iwaizumi aurait sans doute un lien avec ce qui allait suivre, il ne s'était pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point.

Il gémit de frustration et bougea malencontreusement. La douleur qui lui foudroya les reins le fit serrer des dents.

Il soupira, les poings crispés contre l'oreiller.

Combien de fois ?

Combien de fois avait-il été pris ?

À cette pensée, il frissonna.

Oikawa était vraiment insatiable.

Ça, il n y' avait rien à dire.

En douceur, Kageyama mit la tête de profil et prit un souffle tremblant avant de sursauter en sentant une légère caresse contre sa hanche droite, par-dessous la couverture.

Dans sa position, il fixait le côté gauche et il lui était impossible de savoir qui c'était.

Et même s'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait conscience d'être au bout du lit, il devrait donc forcément se tourner de l'autre côté pour savoir qui lui prodiguait ces caresses.

Soufflant et prenant sur lui face à la douleur, Kageyama tourna la tête vers la droite et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il tomba alors sur Oikawa.

Endormi, son souffle léger lui caressait le visage.

Il était à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, l'air calme et apaisé.

Reposé.

Le toucher revint, plus persistant et plus précis.

Kageyama se tendit et serra les dents de douleur.

_Ne bouge pas, lança la voix neutre d'Iwaizumi.

Kageyama rougit et ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Ainsi allongé, il pouvait tout voir de lui. Même si ça avait déjà été fait dans la soirée d'hier, là il était clairement exposé, les fesses à l'air.

La main reprit de plus belle autour de ses hanches et Kageyama sentit un léger toucher froid, voir même glacial, contre ses hanches, suivant le tracer de la main d'Iwaizumi.

Une pommade, constata Kageyama.

Il soupira de bien être quand le froid pénétra lentement dans sa peau, atténuant la douleur.

Une seconde main rejoignit la première et elles se placèrent de chaque côté de ses hanches, en dessous de la couverture, massant légèrement et avec application la peau.

Ses muscles.

Faisant des rotations dans le creux de son dos.

Kageyama se cambra inconsciemment et soupira de bien être.

Iwaizumi n'y prêta pas attention et continua son massage avec savoir faire.

Peut-être un peu trop justement.

Ses paumes glissèrent avec application le long du dos de Kageyama, caressant ses épaules avant de redescendre le long de ses côtes et d'appuyer contre ses hanches.

Kageyama se cambra, se décollant du lit de quelques centimètres.

La pommade commença à réchauffer lentement sa peau et il finit par s'enfouir le visage dans l'oreiller, se mordant la lèvre sous la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait.

Il en oublia sa gêne.

Mais impossible d'ignorer les mains qui parcourait son corps de façon aussi experte.

Et sa nudité devint vite un handicap quand il se sentit réagir au massage.

Il grogna et serra les dents, se remémorant malgré lui, la réaction d'Iwaizumi quant il était arrivé dans son appartement avec Oikawa.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, celui-ci se contenta de l'observer d'un air neutre puis de poser son pouce contre ses lèvres qu'il caressa de long en large.

Il jeta un bref regard à Oikawa, derrière lui, et celui-ci souffla soudainement, impatient, alors que ses mains passaient déjà sous son t-shirt.

Une rougeur avait pris ses pommettes alors qu'Iwaizumi ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux et, devinant sans doute son malaise, Iwaizumi lui prit la main et remonta en une légère caresse le long du bras, avant de poser ses lèvres contre son cou.

La décharge qui lui vrilla les reins le surprit autant que le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper.

À cause de la main d'Oikawa qui se faufilait dans son pantalon.

Ou peut être à cause des lèvres d'Iwaizumi qui s'attelaient à lui marquer le cou…

Combien de fois Oikawa l'a-t-il pris ?

Combien de fois Iwaizumi a-t-il pris Oikawa ?

Kageyama ouvrit les yeux, revenant au présent, et eut un sursaut alors que le pouce d'Iwaizumi s'attardait dans le creux de ses reins.

La douleur s'amenuisait.

L'une des mains quitta sa hanche et se posa sur sa fesse.

Il se mordit la lèvre, impatient bien malgré lui alors que la pression sur sa hanche augmentait, l'empêchant de bouger, mais Kageyama eut un sursaut qu'il ne put contrôler et se cambra un peu plus, entrant, bien malgré lui, en contact avec quelque chose de dur.

Aussitôt, il sentit une pression dans l'oreiller, juste au dessus de sa tête, et un halètement se fit entendre.

Kageyama releva un peu la tête et tomba sur le...bras d'Iwaizumi prenant appui contre l'oreiller.

Hésitant, il releva un peu plus la tête et tomba sur Iwaizumi dont les pupilles quittèrent sa croupe parfaite pour se poser sur lui.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre contre quoi ses fesses avaient buté.

Iwaizumi se tenait au dessus de lui, en appui sur une main et l'autre toujours contre sa hanche.

Le regard qu'Iwaizumi posa sur le lui le fit se tendre, le rendant encore plus nerveux bien que ce ne fut pas visible sur son visage, hormis les légères rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans le regard qu'il posait sur lui.

Un regard neutre.

Presque indifférent.

Ce qui le ramena à cette nuit.

Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas…pris, ni embrassé.

Certes, il l'avait touché et ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait qu'il fasse toutes ces choses.

Bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait préparé, en se rendant compte qu'Oikawa était bien trop à bout, trop impatient pour le préparer convenablement.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Kageyama en frissonna, un gémissement aux bords des lèvres mais fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux un instant avant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil.

Kageyama recula lentement ses hanches en arrière.

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils dans la manœuvre alors que les fesses de Kageyama s'appuyaient sans vergogne contre son sexe tendu.

Lui aussi était toujours nu.

Kageyama baissa la tête qu'il enfouit dans le creux de son coude et ramena ses hanches vers l'avant.

Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche…

Et Kageyama ramena brutalement ses hanches vers l'arrière.

Iwaizumi halèta sur le coup, surpris.

Oikawa remua dans son sommeil mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte.

_Qu'est ce que- commença Iwaizumi

Un second coup.

Iwaizumi prit un souffle tremblant, ses muscles se contractant violemment.

_Oï Kage-

Un autre.

Iwaizumi grogna, sa main se resserra contre sa hanche et il posa son front contre la nuque de Kageyama qui ne bougea pas.

_C'est quoi le-

Un quatrième coup plus rude lui coupa la parole.

Il souffla et se lècha les lèvres, reprit son souffle pour se contrôler mais un autre coup plus brusque lui fit serrer les dents et il faufila sa main à l'avant du corps de Kageyama.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un souffle tremblant quand la poigne d'Iwaizumi enlaça son sexe.

Il se cambra.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux et un moment d'inattention plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il roulait des hanches contre les fesses de Kageyama en donnant des coups de boutoir de plus en plus rude.

Kageyama laissait de faibles gémissements lui échapper face à ces assauts de plus en plus rapides.

Il cessa aussitôt.

Kageyama émit un son frustré et lui donna un nouveau coup pour le lui faire comprendre.

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, commença Iwaizumi d'une voix basse et lourde, c'est que tu récupères vite.

Kageyama grogna alors qu'Iwaizumi retira sa main de son sexe et se lèva du lit. Il jeta alors un petit coup d'œil vers sa gauche et le vit entrain d'enfiler difficilement un pantalon, grimaçant face à la tension dans son slip avant qu'il ne pose le regard sur lui.

Iwaizumi soupira, saisit une chaise qu'il retourna et sur laquelle il s'assit.

Il croisa les bras contre le dossier, y posa son menton et fixa Kageyama un bon moment. Kageyama soupira et finit par se redresser en grimaçant face à la douleur, certes moins forte qu'au début mais toujours présente, et s'assit sur le lit, les pieds touchant terre. La couverture, à laquelle il ne prêta guère attention autour de ses hanches, cachait ainsi son sexe toujours tendu mais dévoilait ses longues jambes dénudées.

Kageyama entrelaça ses doigts, ne quittant pas Iwaizumi du regard.

Un silence quelque peu tendu s'installa.

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais surtout pas me toucher, commença Kageyama.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

_Qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

Kageyama serra les dents, un flash de lui étendu sur le lit, le corps tendu. Oikawa au dessus de lui, les muscles contractés à l'extrême alors que ses hanches bougeaient à un rythme effréné. Alors qu'Iwaizumi, derrière Oikawa, la main sur sa gorge lui mordait son lobe d'oreille pendant que ses coups de hanches s'harmonisaient avec les siens.

Il …ne lui avait jeté aucun regard.

Même Oikawa…

Certes, ils _l'ont fait_ mais n'en restait pas moins qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé.

Il ne savait pas si Oikawa ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour lui ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une envie.

D'un désir.

D'une tentation de tenter un truc à trois.

Alors Kageyama baissa la tête et ne répondit pas, ses doigts se tordant les uns contre les autres ce que ne manqua pas d'observer Iwaizumi.

Discrètement, profitant du fait qu'il avait la tête baissée, Iwaizumi prit son portable et lança le magnétophone avant de le poser sur sa table d'étude, juste derrière lui.

_Oï Kageyama.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard par-dessous ses cils.

_Tu aurais aimé qu'on couche ensemble ?

_Oui. Non. Peut être. J'en sais rien.

_En fait, tu es un peu vexé que je ne me sois pas occupé de toi hier, lança Iwaizumi un peu moqueur.

Un léger frisson prit Kageyama qui serra les dents, ne répondant pas à la question.

C'était…vrai.

Mais le truc c'était qu'il s'était juste senti…exclu.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient leur monde à tous les deux et que lui, il n'était qu'un intrus.

Il l'avait senti dans leurs gestes, dans les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, même pendant qu'Oikawa était encore en lui.

Il avait compris qu'ils partageaient un lien assez fort.

Assez puissant.

Et il était de trop.

La mauvaise graine dont on ne sait pas d'où elle sort ni ce qu'elle fout là.

_J'avoue que je suis un peu impressionné, lança soudainement Iwaizumi.

Kageyama lui jeta un autre regard, le poussant à continuer.

_J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses te laisser prendre aussi facilement. Tu es plus du genre à vouloir toujours dominer la lutte, non ?

_Je n'étais pas inactif non plus.

Iwaizumi laissa échapper un petit rire.

_Je ne disais pas ça sous _ce_ plan et tu le sais.

Kageyama cligna des yeux, baissa la tête avant de la redresser fièrement. Iwaizumi pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, loin de là. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un qui peut paraître sûr de lui et qui n'a peur de rien.

_Ce n'est pas le cas ? lança Iwaizumi, voyant Oikawa bouger dans son sommeil, derrière Kageyama.

Il en a encore pour une bonne heure celui-là, pensa-t-il.

_Oui et non, lança soudainement Kageyama.

_Ce qui veut dire ? soupira Iwaizumi.

_Je n'ai, effectivement, peur de rien mais…

_Mais ? répliqua Iwaizumi en haussant un sourcil, sentant que le meilleur n'allait pas tarder.

_Personne ne me fait plus peur qu'Oikawa.

Iwaizumi cacha de justesse son sourire dans son bras.

_Vraiment ?

Kageyama acquiesça avant de continuer.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de force brute, c'est plus une…forme de respect, termina-t-il tout bas, Oikawa est quelqu'un que je respecte assez pour me dire que…j'aimerais toujours être à ses côtés, acheva-t-il en baissant la tête.

Ses doitgs se crispèrent entre eux, faisant ressortir quelques veines.

_Le simple fait de penser à lui me fait flipper à un point tu n'imagines pas. C'est comme si j'avais soudainement une pression de plusieurs tonnes sur les épaules. Mais en même temps, mon ventre se tord…j'ai envie de le voir, tout le temps, même si je sais qu'il va sans doute me rembarrer ou autre, mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher…Sur le terrain, il m'impressionne. C'est quelqu'un que j'aimerais égaler...surpasser, tu comprends ?...Il a un talent sur le terrain que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avoir… C'est quelqu'un que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avoir.

Un rire peiné lui échappa. Iwaizumi ferma les yeux alors que le magnétophone tournait.

_Le grand roi hein, chuchota Iwaizumi.

Kageyama ne l'entendit pas.

_Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde que je te dises ça, après tout tu es celui qu'il aime alors-

_Tu l'aimes ?, le coupa Iwaizumi.

Kageyama se tendit puis se redressa lentement, tentant d'ignorer la légère douleur qui lui vrillait le corps, et chercha ses affaires des yeux.

Il enfila lentement un slip puis son pantalon.

Même de dos, Iwaizumi ne manqua pas les légers tremblements qui le prirent, et baissa les yeux.

_Oui, lança Kageyama d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt.

Il ramassa, toujours tremblant, son portable qui était aussi par terre et constata qu'il avait reçu plusieurs appels manqués d'Hinata. Il renifla alors qu'il tentait au mieux de calmer ses tremblements et de ne surtout pas laisser les larmes, qui lui brouillaient la vue, tomber avant qu'il ne soit hors de cette chambre.

Il jeta alors un bref regard à Oikawa, toujours endormi, serrant un oreiller entre ses bras, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings.

Le « merci » qu'il lâcha alors que la porte se refermait sur lui coïncida avec la larme qui glissa le long de sa joue.

Iwaizumi resta un moment figé.

_Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait non plus, dit-il tout bas.

Il soupira avant de tendre la main et de couper le magnétophone. Il se redressa et s'approcha à pas lents de celui qui était à la base de tout ce chaos.

Oikawa dormait profondément.

D'un sommeil paisible.

Ignorant tout les tourments qu'il causait autour de lui.

Iwaizumi passa une main blasée dans ses cheveux avant de la fourrer dans sa poche.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir le visage de Kageyama pour savoir qu'il pleurait.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre lui dire l'inévitable.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Que c'était fini.

Que quoi qu'il se soit passé dans cette chambre, dans ce lit…

C'était terminé.

Pas de début, de milieu, et encore moins de fin.

Iwaizumi retira alors d'un geste brusque l'oreiller des bras d'Oikawa qui se réveilla en sursaut en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche avant de se poser sur Iwaizumi.

_Iwa-chan, se plaignit-il, j'ai encore sommeil et on a pas cours aujourd'hui, merde, laisse moi dormir.

Il bailla et cligna des yeux.

Iwaizumi prit son portable et le lui tendit.

Bien vrai que c'était sans aucun doute mal et injuste d'avoir tout enregistré, mais il se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'Oikawa entende tout ça du principal concerné.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire tout ce qui lui paraissait évident.

Le choc, c'était à Kageyama de le provoquer.

Pas à lui.

Après, il aurait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

Même si au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais envisagé de partager _son_ passeur.

Mais Kageyama était une toute autre chose.

Ce petit garçon qui s'accrochait déjà à Oikawa alors qu'il n'était qu'au collège.

Le même que ce petit garçon, grand à présent et assis sur ce lit, qui s'accrochait à lui depuis la maternelle.

Le senpaï et le cadet n'étaient pas aussi différents qu'ils le pensaient.

Oikawa, quand à lui, clignait des yeux, les vapeurs du sommeil ayant du mal à se dissiper, et fixait d'un air sceptique le portable qu'Iwaizumi lui tendait.

_Pourquoi est ce que-

_Tu ne remarques rien ? Le coupa Iwaizumi d'une voix lente et neutre.

_Hein ?

Iwaizumi soupira et lui lança un regard de reproche, ce qui eut pour effet de retirer les dernières traces de sommeil dans les yeux d'Oikawa qui les fit cligner plusieurs fois.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et fronça un peu les sourcils.

_Minute, il est où, Kageya- commença Oikawa, qui fut coupé par le portable qu'Iwaizumi lui lança au visage.

_He !

_Tais toi, assèna Iwaizumi en lui balançant les écouteurs, avant de se détourner de lui sous le regard surpris d'Oikawa qui, curieux, mit les écouteurs et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Iwaizumi se mit à sa droite, ramassa son ballon de volley qui traînait et s'amusa à le lancer en l'air, toujours torse nu.

Oikawa, toujours nu, ferma les yeux.

Iwaizumi sut que l'enregistrement avait été lancé à la minute où Oikawa rouvrit les yeux.

 _Tu aurais aimé qu'on couche ensemble ?_

Huh ? Avait pensé Oikawa.

Cette simple phrase d'Iwaizumi le laissa pantois, vraiment. C'était quoi cette question ? Et à qui est ce que-

 _Oui. Non. Peut être. J'en sais rien._

Oikawa se tendit en reconnaissant la voix de Kageyama.

Kageyama qui n'était plus là à son réveil.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas.

À ses côtés, Iwaizumi lui lança un bref regard avant de lancer à nouveau la balle en l'air, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Les secondes passèrent et Iwaizumi sut qu'il était arrivé à _la_ partie, juste au moment où Oikawa se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Personne ne me fait plus peur qu'Oikawa._

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme le ferait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Les joues rougissantes au fur et à mesure que Kageyama se dévoilait, déclarait ce qu'il ressentait pour Oikawa.

Mâchoire contractée, Oikawa chercha à tâtons quelque chose à quoi se maintenir et s'accrocha au bras d'Iwaizumi qui cessa ses lancers sans pour autant le regarder.

Alors c'était comme ça ?

C'était comme ça que Kageyama le voyait ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru que…

Son corps trembla et il porta la main à son visage, se tendant brusquement alors que la voix d'Iwaizumi résonnait.

 _Tu l'aimes ?_

Mon dieu non, pensa Oikawa, une soudaine peur au ventre.

Peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Ses doigts se contractèrent et il resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Iwaizumi qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il haleta et serra la mâchoire alors que seuls des bruits étouffés lui parvenaient.

L'attente allait le tuer.

Être attiré par quelqu'un était une chose.

L'aimer en était une autre.

Et si Kageyama l'aimait ?

Après cette nuit…Putain après cette nuit est-ce qu'il pourrait oublier ça ?

En faisant comme si de rien était ?

Non, il ne-

 _Oui_

Oikawa inhala, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son visage alors que son corps tremblait de plus belle.

Plus que le mot, ce fut la voix étranglée de Kageyama qui l'ébranla.

Il ne s'attendait pas forcement à ça.

Il détestait Kageyama en tant que passeur.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder en…tant que personne.

Il n'avait jamais abordé son cadet sous cet angle.

Mais même en le détestant en tant que passeur, après avoir entendu tout ça c'était comme si…

 _Merci._

Son monde s'écroulait.

Il hoqueta bruyamment.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que la signification derrière ce « merci » lui semblait évidente.

Affolé et un peu terrifié.

Oikawa était perdu.

_Iwa-chan, chuchota-t-il d'une voix basse, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Acheva-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Oikawa trembla violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre phrase ne le frappe de plein fouet.

 _Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait non plus._

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il détourna vivement la tête vers Iwaizumi qui le fixa à son tour.

_Iwa-chan, commença-t-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils, tu sais que je t'aime pas vrai ?

Le ballon chuta des mains d'Iwaizumi qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas éteint le magnétophone à ce moment-ci.

Il soupira et passa une main tendre contre la nuque d'Oikawa, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_Je sais, juste que je ne l'entends pas.

Oikawa ouvrit à bouche mais Iwaizumi l'interrompit.

_Je sais que tu m'aimes, chuchota-t-il, mais à l'heure actuelle, tu devrais te concentrer sur Kageyama…Sur que tu ressens ou penses ressentir à son encontre.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, le corps tendu, et chercha des réponses dans les yeux d'Iwaizumi.

Il n'était même pas au courant des sentiments de ce dernier avant-hier ! Comment était-il sensé gérer ça ?

Bon sang il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Cette nuit était-elle une erreur ?

Il se rappela des rougeurs de Kageyama.

De ses mains lui griffant le dos alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Son corps contre le sien, entre ses bras.

Ses cris.

Sa voix lorsqu'il l'appelait d'une voix perdue.

De ses lèvres lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Non…Cette nuit n'était pas une erreur.

_Tu as compris pas vrai ? lança Iwaizumi. Tu as compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Le corps d'Oikawa se crispa et il ferma les yeux.

La douleur qui le prit était si violente qu'il ressentit à peine celle de l'après nuit.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et…Kageyama…

Kageyama était parti.

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître,

Ça faisait mal.

* * *

Voilà !

C'est un peu dur pour Kageyama XD

Laisser vos avis ;)


	3. Messages

Alors voici le 3ème chapitre !

Pour être franche, je ne comptais pas continuer. J'aime beaucoup ce threesome, voilà pourquoi je la poste mais au final, je n'ai que très peu de retour alors je ne sais pas si elle plaît ou pas.

Du coup côté motivation, c'est pas top ^^'

Merci à **Good Demon, xxtremflenoxx, Coralie** et **sandou01** pour vos commentaires, ce chapitre, il est un peu (beaucoup) pour vous :)

Il est plus court que les deux chapitres précédents, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi...

* * *

Oikawa aurait sans doute beaucoup donné pour qu'on lui donne un guide, une direction et même un exemple sur ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à Kageyama.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Kageyama était parti.

Une semaine qu'il demandait -un peu honteusement il devait l'avouer- les câlins d'Iwaizumi pour se remonter le moral.

Et tout simplement parce-que les câlins d'Iwaizumi étaient toujours les bienvenus.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle.

Lentement, Oikawa enfouit le visage dans le cou de son partenaire alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit.

Iwaizumi passa une main distraite dans la chevelure d'Oikawa, dont la main se perdait sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

Iwaizumi tourna la page du livre qu'il lisait d'une main du pouce et entortilla une mèche de cheveux d'Oikawa qui soupira à nouveau dans son cou.

_Tu as conscience que ça ne va pas régler la situation, pas vrai ? demanda Iwaizumi

_Je sais.

_Que comptes-tu faire ?

_Si je le savais, je l'aurais sans doute déjà fais, tu sais.

_Du coup, arrête de me mordre le cou.

_ Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

_Pas moi, renchérit Iwaizumi alors qu'Oikawa passait une jambe entre les siennes, à moitié couché contre lui.

Distraitement, Oikawa prit son portable et fit un tour sur les réseaux sociaux.

Sur l'un d'eux en particulier.

Sur l'une de ses pages en particulier.

Oikawa lécha lentement le cou d'Iwaizumi avant d'en prendre une petite partie en bouche, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas l'écran.

Kageyama n'avait aucun profil Facebook.

Alors…

La page officiel de volley du club de Karasuno.

Il défila un moment et la photo de Kageyama apparut, une pipette à la bouche et qui fixait l'objectif d'un air surpris.

Il observa la dernière publication. Sachant qu'Iwaizumi devait, lui aussi, regarder, il prit son temps pour faire défiler les images, et l'une d'elle, qui venait à peine d'être postée, le fit serrer les dents.

Le corps d'Iwaizumi se crispa alors qu'il le mordait sans le vouloir.

Oikawa lécha lentement la partie rougie pour se faire pardonner, et jeta à nouveau le regard sur l'image.

Hinata qui mordait l'épaule de Kageyama.

Son épaule dénudée.

Bref, Hinata qui tirait sur le t-shirt de Kageyama au point d'en dénuder son épaule et de le mordre.

Kageyama paraissait surpris, en colère et les pommettes un peu rouges.

Mais pourquoi il rougit ce con ? , pensa Oikawa en suçant lentement la peau entre ses lèvres.

Iwaizumi soupira de bien être, posa le livre contre le matelas et poussa Oikawa à quitter son cou d'une pression sur sa tête.

Celui-ci gémit, frustré, mais Iwaizumi n'y porta pas attention.

Il saisit son propre portable et lança un numéro bien défini.

_Allô, répondit une voix lente.

_C'est Iwaizumi.

_Je sais. Que me vaut cet appel ?

_Désolé de te déranger Akaashi, mais pourrais-tu me filer le numéro de Kageyama ?

Oikawa se tendit et ouvrit la bouche, mais Iwaizumi l'embrassa aussitôt pour le faire taire.

_Non, mais j'ai celui d'Hinata, ça revient au même.

Iwaizumi rompit le baiser.

_File-le moi.

_Pourquoi ? Soupira Akaashi.

_Certaines choses ont besoin d'être mises à plat.

Oikawa fit la moue et détourna les yeux.

Durant cette semaine, Iwaizumi n'était pas intervenu.

Il l'avait laissé réfléchir et agir à sa guise.

À son rythme.

Mais maintenant, il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de s'en mêler.

_Comme tu veux, lança Akaashi.

Iwaizumi s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, laissant Oikawa allongé avec une mine boudeuse.

_Alors, et toi ?

_Quoi, moi ?

_N'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin, Akaashi, on en a déjà parlé.

Iwaizumi n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Akaashi rouler des yeux alors qu'un léger silence s'installait.

_Il est avec elle. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_La brune ?

_Oui.

_Mince élancé ? Continua Iwaizumi un début de rire dans la voix.

Qu'il arriva très bien à masquer.

_Oui.

_Chevelure noire ?...Yeux bleu foncé ?

_...Je vois où tu veux en venir alors arrête-toi là.

Iwaizumi rit, alors qu'Oikawa se laissa tomber sur lui et lui grignota l'oreille.

_Tu te rends compte que cette fille…c'est juste une autre version de toi ?

_Bien évidemment, soupira Akaashi, et alors?... que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

_Attrape-le par les couilles et dis-lui tout simplement ce que tu penses.

Akaashi laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

_C'est ce que tu as fait avec Oikawa ?

_Non, rigola Iwaizumi en jetant un regard au concerné qui avait fermé les yeux, sourcils froncés.

Sans doute réfléchissait-il à ce qu'il dirait bientôt à Kageyama.

_Oikawa me le disait toujours, tout le temps. À chaque seconde, achèva-t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Oikawa sourit.

Akaashi soupira avant qu'un bruit étouffé et une voix surexcitée ne se fasse entendre.

 _Akaashi ! Tu l'as vu, pas vrai ? Tu l'as vu ?_

_Oui, oui, ton service de la mort qui tue. Je l'ai vu, répondit Akaashi d'une voix ennuyée.

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire.

_Je te laisse, je t'envoie le numéro.

_Ok.

Akaashi raccrocha et quelques instants plus tard, le message contenant le numéro d'Hinata arriva sur une sonnerie guillerette.

Oikawa se tendit dans le dos de son amant et lui tourna dos, collant leurs dos l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'Iwaizumi lançait le numéro d'Hinata.

Au fond, Oikawa se sentait un peu lâche.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Peu importait comment il retournait la situation, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et ça le rendait nerveux et furieux.

_Hinata ?, lança soudainement Iwaizumi.

_Ouais ! Lança la voix d'Hinata surexcité, euh…qui est-ce ?

_Iwaizumi.

_Oh !... Ah ! Euh…oui ?

_Tu pourrais me passer le contact de Kageyama ?

_Ah, oui bien-sûr ! Je te l'envoie.

_Merci, lança Iwaizumi en raccrochant aussitôt. Tu es prêt ? Lança-t-il.

Oikawa posa sa nuque contre celle d'Iwaizumi et ferma les yeux, crispant ses doigts contre ceux de l'autre.

Le message qui sonnait l'arrivée du numéro de Kageyama retentit.

Iwaizumi transféra le message sur le portable d'Oikawa qui se tendit en sentant celui-ci vibrer entre ses doigts.

Ce fut inquiet qu'il leva le téléphone au niveau de son visage.

Ce fut avec la caresse des doigts d'Iwaizumi contre les siens qu'il lança le numéro de Kageyama.

La tonalité résonnait à ses oreilles en symbiose avec les violents battements de son cœur.

Cœur qui cessa de battre quand Kageyama décrocha le téléphone.


	4. Tour d'horizon

J'ai reçu un message assez intéressant.

Je lui ai répondu, mais au cas où certains penseraient pareil, je vais aussi répondre ici.

Alors bon, pourquoi est-ce que je demande souvent des reviews ?...euh à mon avis, tout le monde en demande.

Tous les auteurs en tout cas.

C'est normal que je ne publie que lorsque je finis d'écrire, et je n'écris que lorsque je suis motivée et lorsque j'en ai envie.

Quand je suis fatiguée, ou que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, ce sont les reviews qui me poussent à continuer.

Si je ne publie plus, ce sera sans doute à cause de l'une de ces deux raisons.

Par exemple, plaisir charnelle est déjà écrit. Depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors si je ne l'ai pas encore publié, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais bien évidemment, je compte la poster. Quand ? aucune idée. Et puis je continue d'y apporter des modifications de temps en temps.

Alors oui, désolée de compter sur les reviews qui ont de l'importance. Pour ma part en tout cas.

Alors bon, voilà la suite de l'histoire, je ne réponds plus aux reviews anonyme ici, apparemment c'est interdit, du coup je le fait sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le cœur d'Oikawa cessa de battre à la seconde où Kageyama décrocha le téléphone.

_Allô? Lança Kageyama

_A…Allô… répondit Oikawa gêné, c'est Oikawa.

Aussitôt, la ligne fut coupée.

Oikawa cligna des yeux, fixa le portable dans sa main, le remit à son oreille pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

Non il ne rêvait pas.

Kageyama venait bel et bien de lui raccrocher au nez.

Choc.

Incrédulité.

Puis la colère.

_C'est…Une blague ?, murmura Oikawa en se redressant, il se fout de ma gueule ! Hurla-t-il.

Iwaizumi lui jeta un bref regard alors qu'Oikawa quittait le lit avec précipitation.

Il enfila un sweet à la hâte, furieux.

_Il m'a raccroché au nez, ce con !, scanda-t-il en portant ses chaussures sous l'œil morne d'Iwaizumi.

Qui bailla et se laissa tomber sur le lit alors qu'Oikawa cherchait avec rage l'autre chaussure de sa paire

Il en saisit une qu'il balança sur le lit, manquant de peu le visage d'Iwaizumi.

Celui-ci soupira et prit son livre, reprenant sa lecture.

Oikawa avança en sautant à cloche pied, enfilant la dernière chaussure de la paire.

Il sortit alors précipitamment de la pièce en hurlant de rage.

_L'enfoiré il va m'entendre ! Hurle t-il en fermant la porte avec violence.

Iwaizumi tourna une page.

Puis une seconde.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un téléphone ne sonne.

Il tâtonna d'une main et prit le portable.

Oikawa avait oublié son téléphone.

Iwaizumi décrocha, impassible.

_Ouais, lança-t-il.

_Euh, allô ?

Kageyama.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

_Kageyama ?

_Hun oui, Iwaizumi ?...c'est Oikawa qui vient de m'appeler ?

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_Ah, mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, il s'est éteint. Il est là ?

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire moqueur et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_Non. Tu es chez toi ?

_Euh, oui ?

_Bien. Restes-y. Tu auras sans doute de la visite d'ici quelques minutes.

_Comment ça ?

Iwaizumi raccrocha le téléphone.

Ok, il pouvait bien aider, mais fallait quand même pas abuser.

Il n'allait pas tout faire.

Il soupira et reprit son livre, continuant sa lecture.

Ignorant tout cela, Oikawa marchait d'un pas rageur en direction du domicile de Kageyama.

Il prit une petite inspiration et frappa à la porte.

Il esquissa un sourire crispé face à la mère de Kageyama.

Il fut surpris lorsque celle-ci le reconnut comme étant l'ancien coéquipier de son fils.

Mais il souriait toujours en le lui confirmant, s'excusant de ne pas passer souvent.

Il s'inclina quand elle lui indiqua la chambre de Kageyama et lui sourit.

Sourire qui s'effaça à la minute où il mit le pied sur l'escalier qui menait à ladite chambre.

Oikawa ouvrit violemment la porte.

Kageyama sursauta et se tourna vers la porte, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Oikawa qui se figea soudainement.

Son regard plongea dans celui de Kageyama et les derniers événements lui revinrent violemment en mémoire.

Il n'avait toujours rien décidé.

Oikawa se tendit, ses pupilles cherchaient à quoi se raccrocher alors qu'il cherchait soudainement quoi dire.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'énergumène assis sur le lit de Kageyama.

Hinata, la bouche remplie de beignet, fixait le grand roi les yeux grand ouverts.

Sa vue ramena aussitôt la colère dans le corps d'Oikawa.

La photo.

La ligne coupée…était-ce parce que l'autre était là ?

Oikawa referma violemment la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Hinata.

_Alors c'est ça, je t'appelle et tu me raccroches au nez.

Kageyama cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par la voix sèche d'Oikawa.

_Toi, dégage.

Voix qui ne s'adressait pas à lui.

_Huh ? lança Hinata en clignant des yeux.

Oikawa lui jeta un regard si féroce qu'Hinata se redressa, droit comme un piquet.

_Sors-de-là, balança Oikawa la mâchoire crispée.

Hinata vit clairement l'aura menaçante qui s'échappait d'Oikawa, faisant lentement virevolter ses cheveux.

Hinata se décala lentement vers la porte, les épaules tendues.

Sous l'œil surpris de Kageyama qui fixait toujours Oikawa.

Sous le regard meurtrier d'Oikawa qui observait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Hinata se fraya un chemin derrière Oikawa, saisit la poignée de la porte d'une main tremblante et disparut de la pièce tel un ouragan.

Le regard d'Oikawa se posa vivement sur Kageyama qui en frissonna.

Il fit un pas vers lui.

Kageyama en fit un en arrière.

Et Oikawa accéléra le pas alors que Kageyama butait contre la chaise de sa table d'étude

Le bol plein de beignets remua un instant alors qu'Oikawa posa la main sur la chaise et se pencha au dessus de Kageyama.

_Toi, commença-t-il d'une voix sourde, ça t'arrive souvent de _raccrocher_ au nez quand on t'appelle ?

Une veine pulsa contre son front alors que Kageyama ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

_De quoi est-ce que…Minute…je ne t'ai pas raccroché au nez.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils et montra son portable du doigt, sur le lit et branché.

En charge.

Oikawa suivit son geste.

_Je n'avais plus de batterie.

Une seconde s'écoula.

Puis une autre, le temps que l'information ne parvienne au cerveau d'Oikawa.

_Ah, lança Oikawa en clignant des yeux, réalisant son erreur.

Il cligna stupidement des yeux et reporta son attention sur Kageyama qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Celui-ci sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de matage.

_Je-

_Tu voulais me parler, le coupa aussitôt Kageyama en relevant la tête vers lui.

Oikawa se tendit.

Oui…c'était vrai.

Il comptait parler à Kageyama.

Mais pour lui dire quoi, au juste ?

Oikawa souffla alors que Kageyama se détachait de la chaise, se rapprochant de lui.

Oikawa plongea le regard dans celui de Kageyama et ce fut tremblant qu'il passa une main hésitante contre sa hanche, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres dans un bel ensemble.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et se caressèrent lentement.

_Pourquoi t'es là ?, chuchota Kageyama tout contre ses lèvres.

_Je…j'en sais rien, lâcha finalement Oikawa en posant un frêle baiser sur les lèvres de Kageyama.

Puis un second alors que celui s'accrochait à son sweet.

_J'en sais vraiment rien, achèva Oikawa en l'embrassant.

Kageyama soupira dans le baiser.

Oikawa cessa le baiser et le fixa, un peu perdu.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Quand Akaashi coupa la communication avec Iwaizumi, ce fut pour recevoir un corps bien trop lourd pour lui sur le dos.

Si lourd qu'il manqua de tomber en avant et ce furent deux bras qui lui enserrèrent les hanches qui le retinrent.

_Hey hey hey ! s'exclama Bokuto le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de l'autre.

_Hey, répondit Akaashi d'une voix lente.

Il tenta de retirer les bras qui l'encerclaient mais soupira face à leur résistance.

_Bokuto-san, j'aimerais rentrer.

_Ouais ! s'exclama Bokuto en le relâchant, on rentre ensemble !

Akaashi cligna des yeux alors que l'autre le relâchait et partait, au pas de course, aider les autres au rangement.

Akaashi passa une main lasse sur son front.

Cela ferait bientôt trois mois que Bokuto sortait avec quelqu'un.

Une fille, plus précisément.

Une fille dont il préférait ignorer le nom.

Ignorer tout simplement car elle avait tout de lui.

Hormis la poitrine et …le sexe…

Leur ressemblance était frappante.

Les autres membres de l'équipe l'avaient bien charrié la dessus.

Tous le monde l'avait remarqué. Cette fille, c'était son portrait craché.

Tout le monde à part Bokuto.

Cette ressemblance était déjà une plaie en soi.

Alors il n'avait pas envie de compléter le tableau avec un nom semblable au sien.

Alors il s'était attelé à ignorer son prénom.

À faire comme s'il ne l'entendait pas lorsque Bokuto lui parlait d'elle.

_Hey Akaashi, l'accosta Bokuto alors qu'il sortait du gymnase, demain c'est samedi ! On fait comme d'habitude hein ?

Akaashi s'arrêta un moment et lui jeta un regard.

Sa prise se resserra sur la corde de son sac de sport.

_Hein ? lança Bokuto en clignant des yeux.

Akaashi soupira.

_Bokuto-san, les samedis sont faits pour passer du temps avec l'autre.

_L'autre ? demanda stupidement Bokuto.

Akaashi ne répondit pas et se contenta de reprendre sa route.

Peut-être qu'il devrait suivre les conseils d'Iwaizumi.

Mais il n'en avait pas spécialement envie.

On pourrait croire que Bokuto faisait exprès de ne pas se rendre compte de la ressemblance.

Mais c'était faux.

Bokuto était tout simplement idiot.

Alors pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Qu'il avait peur que peut-être, leur relation change.

Peut-être que Bokuto n'était tout simplement pas attiré par les hommes.

Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là.

Juste que, peut être, il n'aimait pas ceux de son sexe de _cette_ manière.

Et Akaashi était de ce sexe.

Pas cette fille.

Alors lorsqu'il sortit de l'académie, il ignora simplement les appels de Bokuto.

Et en voyant ladite petite amie jeter de petits coups d'œil vers la sortie du bâtiment et courir vers eux lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

Lorsqu'il vit Bokuto l'accueillir d'un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle le salua en l'appelant par son prénom d'une voix si fluette.

Si douce.

Lorsqu'il vit tout ça.

Akaashi se contenta d'un hochement de tête comme salutation.

_Bokuto-kun, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Bokuto lui offrit un grand sourire et elle rougit.

Son uniforme scolaire bougeait lentement aux grès du vent alors que ses cheveux, semblables aux siens, étaient caressés par Bokuto.

Son regard, semblable au sien, brilla de bonheur.

Akaashi détourna les yeux et préfèra s'en aller.

Il ignora le premier appel de Bokuto.

Puis le second.

Alors il ne fut pas surpris quand son bras fut brusquement saisi, le tirant en arrière.

La corde de son sac quitta son épaule et atterrit dans le creu de son coude.

Akaashi tomba sur le regard perdu de Bokuto.

_Akaashi …l'appella Bokuto d'une petite voix.

_Hun ?

_Tu me déteste ? Chuchota-t-il.

Ses yeux fouillaient les siens.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Tu m'évites.

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça.

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche, la referma et son poing se resserra sur le bras d'Akaashi.

Celui-ci grimaça.

_Tu me fais mal, lança Akaashi.

_Tu me manques, lâcha soudainement Bokuto.

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement, mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Le visage toujours inexpressif.

_Tu es occupé depuis quelques temps. C'est normal qu'on ne se voit plus comme ça.

_Les samedis-

_Surtout les samedis, le coupa Akaashi.

Certes, le samedi avait toujours été un jour spécial pour eux.

Ils ont toujours passé ce jour ensemble.

Leurs soirées ensemble, dormant chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil.

Il ne supporterait pas de le voir chez lui un samedi, en sachant qu'il avait une petite amie.

Il ne pourrait pas dormir avec lui en sachant qu'il en faisait de même avec elle.

Il ne pourrait plus le laisser l'enlacer la nuit en sachant qu'il le faisait avec elle.

Il ne pourrait tout simplement plus, en sachant qu'il l'embrassait, elle.

Et pas lui.

_Je veux rentrer, lança Akaashi en relevant le visage.

Il retira son bras de la poigne de Bokuto.

_Je ne comprends pas…lança Bokuto d'une voix douloureuse.

Akaashi fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'air peiné de Bokuto.

Il se contenta de replacer la corde de son sac sur son épaule.

Et de s'en aller.

Il attendit d'être hors du champ de vision de Bokuto pour autoriser son corps à trembler.

Il attendit d'être dans une ruelle bondée pour porter la main à sa bouche.

Il attendit d'être seul dans sa chambre pour laisser ses larmes couler.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

À plusieurs kilomètre de là, le capitaine de Nekoma fixait, avec un sourire sadique, son équipe terminer le dernier tour de terrain sur les rotules.

Ah oui, que c'est exaltant d'être le capitaine.

Il ramassa avec agilité le ballon qui traînait et le lança dans le bac.

_Allez, on range tout et on rentre, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent de toutes parts et il évita avec agilité le ballon lancé, par _mégarde,_ par lev.

Bien-sûr, il savait que c'était volontaire.

Mais ce fut avec un sourire en place qu'il lui fit signe d'aller ramasser le ballon.

 _Immédiatement._

Lev traîna les pieds en bougonnant.

Kuroo jeta un regard d'ensemble au gymnase qui se vidait et tomba sur leur jeune passeur.

De dos.

Qui manipulait son portable comme d'habitude.

Le capitaine soupira et se rapprocha de lui avant de l'enlacer par les hanches.

Kenma ne cilla pas alors que les mains de son capitaine se faufilait sous son t-shirt.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lança Kuroo en posant le menton contre son épaule.

_Il y a Hinata qui semble avoir des problèmes.

_Ah bon…

_Oui. Le grand roi, si j'ai tout compris, lança Kenma en écrivant une réponse à Hinata.

Hinata qui semblait paumé.

Occupé par son message, Kenma laissa soudainement le doigt sur la touche « envoyer » un bon moment alors qu'il serrait les dents.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit alors que sa main délaissa le téton de Kenma, caressa son pectoral et sortit par le col de son t-shirt.

Kenma soupira longuement alors qu'il lui caressait le menton du bout des doigts.

Une langue le lécha le long du cou.

_Il y a des chambres pour ça, lança Kenma en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte.

_Oh ne t'inquiète pas, on aura tout le week-end pour _explorer_ ma chambre de fond en comble.

Kenma roula des yeux alors que les doigts sur son menton le poussaient à tourner la tête.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris de rencontrer les lèvres de Kuroo.

Ni leurs langues qui se cherchèrent un instant avant de se trouver.

_Il y a des chambres pour ça !, hurla leur entraîneur.

Ils se détachèrent lentement. Kenma regardait ailleurs alors que Kuroo se contentait, comme d'habitude, de sourire à leur entraineur qui soupira en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

_C'est ce que j'ai dit, lança Kenma à mi-voix, alors que son portable vibrait entre ses doigts.

Un nouveau message d'Hinata.

Il lut rapidement la missive et lui répondit aussitôt.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Hinata lut la réponse de Kenma et son ventre se tordit d'angoisse.

« Fonce » a-t-il répondu

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Hinata avala lentement sa salive et jeta un regard derrière le poteau contre lequel il se cachait.

Il l'avait rencontré par pur hasard, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après s'être fait éjecter de chez Kageyama.

Ce blond à lunettes qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ce blond sans cœur.

Tsukishima remontait lentement l'allée, un casque sur les oreilles et un sachet de courses en main.

À l'entraînement, il évitait d'y penser.

Mais en dehors du lycée, c'était une toute autre chose.

Le cœur d'Hinata battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se lècha les lèvres et fit un pas, puis un second, sortant ainsi de derrière le poteau.

Les pupilles de Tsukishima se posèrent sur lui.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa en baissant son casque.

Hinata se figea.

Ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

Serra les poings, rougit, trembla.

Et prit la fuite.

Tsukishima observa la fumée laissée par Hinata derrière lui.

Il prit un air exaspéré alors que Yamaguchi s'approchait, en courant, derrière lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yamaguchi en le voyant fixer un point au loin.

_Hinata.

_Ah, murmura Yamaguchi.

Il prit un air surexcité.

_Il s'est déclaré ?

_...Est-ce qu'il neige en Afrique ?

_Euh…Non…pas à ce que je sache.

_Tu as ta réponse, lança Tsukishima en plaçant ses écouteurs et reprenant sa route.

Yamaguchi soupira avant de suivre Tsukishima.

Sur le coup, Yamaguchi plaignit Hinata.

Bien-sûr que Tsukishima était au courant des sentiments du jeune feinteur.

Bien sur qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Tout simplement parce que Tsukishima ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Être avec quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ?

Elle est où, l'utilité ?

Il n'y voyait pas d'intérêt.

En clair, Tsukishima n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux.

Yamaguchi enfonça les mains dans ses poches en fixant le dos de son meilleur ami.

Il…plaignait vraiment Hinata.

Car nul doute qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse de Tsukishima à la déclaration d'Hinata.

Non.

Un « non » dur et sans cœur.

Comme le concerné.

* * *

XD

c'est tout...pour le moment XD


	5. Avancer

Salut !

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos encouragements pour cette fic :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le jour où Bokuto a rencontré cette fille.

Quand il a posé les yeux sur elle.

Son cœur a cessé de battre un court instant.

Parce-qu'il la trouvait belle.

Ces yeux étaient inexpressifs.

Et elle avait une peau qui avait l'air si douce.

Alors quand elle avait accepté d'être sa petite-amie.

Il s'était cru sur un petit nuage.

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu en parler à quelqu'un.

C'était son petit secret.

Alors quand ils ont eu leur premier rendez-vous.

Il avait hésité…où devait-il l'emmener ?

Il devait assurer ! C'était leur premier rendez-vous après tout…

Alors il a pensé à Akaashi.

Et il s'est décidé.

Leur premier rendez-vous avait été dans ce petit resto qu'Akaashi aimait tant.

Parce qu'Akaashi a toujours bon goût.

Et il lui avait parlé d'Akaashi.

Et elle a eu hâte de le rencontrer.

Ça l'avait fait sourire parce-que lui aussi avait hâte de le lui présenter.

Nul doute qu'il l'apprécierait.

Parce que c'était Akaashi.

Et que son avis, ça comptait.

Et lorsque le premier samedi qui suivit leur mise en couple arriva.

Et qu'elle lui avait proposé un rendez-vous.

Il avait immédiatement accepté.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu' il arriva aux portes du centre commercial.

Lorsqu'il la vit devant l'une des vitrines.

Lorsqu'il vit son reflet.

Ses traits se sont transformés sous ses yeux.

Et il s'était soudainement rappeler que le samedi.

C'était Akaashi.

C'était Akaashi avant tout.

Il eut envie de l'appeler.

Alors il l'avait fait.

Il a regardé son portable et l'avait appelé.

Akaashi était juste à deux pas d'ici.

À l'épicerie.

Alors il s'était détourné du centre commercial.

Parce qu'Akaashi…il passe avant tout.

Et qu'il était tout près.

Et qu'il voulait le voir.

Alors quand il le vit sortir de l'épicerie.

Il s'était, comme d'habitude, pendu à son cou.

L'avait enlacé pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant.

Et il avait plongé le visage dans ses cheveux.

Akaashi avait juste soupiré.

Alors ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble.

Comme d'habitude.

Et il en avait oublié celle qui l'attendait toujours au centre commercial.

Celle dont le coup de fil le fit sursauter.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant son appel.

Et il se rappela, il l'avait oubliée.

Il décrocha et s'excusa platement.

Il lui dit qu'il était avec Akaashi.

Qu'il avait oublié.

Elle s'était fâchée.

Mais elle avait compris.

Et quand il raccrocha.

Quand il vit l'air interrogateur d'Akaashi.

Il avait sourit et lui avait dit.

Qu'il avait une petite amie maintenant.

Trop heureux, il n'avait pas vu Akaashi écarquiller les yeux.

Ni sa main se resserrer sur la canette qu'il tenait.

Il ne vit pas ses lèvres trembloter.

Mais il le vit se détourner de lui.

Il vit ses épaules trembler.

Alors il s'était dit qu'il se moquait de lui.

Alors il avait boudé, en lui disant que ce n'était pas drôle.

Que lui aussi pouvait trouver quelqu'un, après tout.

Alors il avait croisé les bras, les joues gonflées.

Pourtant s'il s'était rapproché.

S'il avait fait face à Akaashi.

Il aurait vu ses larmes.

Il aurait vu ses yeux écarquillés et son poignet qui couvrait sa bouche.

Couvrant ses gémissements.

Il aurait vu tout ça.

Mais quand il soupira et se jeta à nouveau sur Akaashi.

Celui-ci avait déjà essuyé ses larmes.

Et il avait dit que c'était inédit que quelqu'un puisse le supporter.

Alors Bokuto avait rigolé en l'enlaçant.

Il avait posé le menton sur son épaule et fermé les yeux.

Il ne vit donc pas Akaashi porter sa canette à ses lèvres.

D'une main tremblante.

…Ce fut le dernier samedi qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

Mais pour Bokuto.

Pour Bokuto, tout allait bien.

Alors il fut surpris durant les jours qui suivirent.

Akaashi…avait changé.

Akaashi l'évitait.

Ne lui parlait plus comme avant.

Ne…le regardait plus.

Ne répondait plus vraiment à ses étreintes comme avant.

Akaashi …ne le voyait plus les samedis.

Et ça faisait mal.

Vraiment mal.

Il en aurait pleuré si…

En fait non, il avait déjà pleuré.

Mais il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se rappeler.

Et puis quand il avait présenté sa copine à tout le monde…

Ils avaient tous ouvert la bouche, choqués.

Leurs têtes faisant des allers-retours entre elle et Akaashi.

Akaashi qui avait cessé de respirer en la voyant.

Le ballon de volley lui avait même glissé des mains.

Mais Bokuto ne le vit pas.

Enfin si, il le vit.

Mais il l'interpréta d'une toute autre manière.

Pour lui, eh bien, ils étaient tous choqués par sa beauté.

Parce que pour lui, elle était belle.

Élancée.

Une longue chevelure brune.

Des yeux bleu foncé.

Ces yeux…étaient sans doute ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

Inexpressif et pourtant…véhiculant tellement de choses.

Et quand elle souriait…c'était beau.

Alors oui, Bokuto l'aimait.

Et Bokuto aimait aussi Akaashi.

Alors ce que Akaashi lui faisait subir ces derniers temps.

Il le trouvait injuste.

Il ne l'avait pas mérité.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Bokuto soupira, et observa son portable.

Kuroo ne décrochait pas.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, le visage d'Akaashi dansant sous ses paupières.

Akaashi s'éloignant de lui d'un pas traînant alors qu'il l'appelait.

S'il avait fait quelque chose de mal…pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas ?

Depuis quand tout ça avait-il commencé ?

Bokuto gémit de frustration et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre puis se blottit dans son lit.

Aujourd'hui, Akaashi était encore parti.

Akaashi n'était pas à ses côtés.

Demain ce serait samedi.

Et il serait encore tout seul.

Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours aussi mal alors qu'il se recouvrait entièrement avec la couverture.

Il prit son portable et lança une énième fois, le numéro d'Akaashi.

Il ne fut pas surpris que celui-ci ne décroche pas.

Mais ça lui fit quand même mal.

Alors il avait juste serré les dents, balancé son portable hors de la couette et fermé les yeux.

Il essaya tout simplement de dormir.

D'ignorer son cœur qui saignait.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Au fond de lui, Kageyama savait.

Il savait qu'il devrait le repousser.

Le mail que lui avait envoyé Iwaizumi juste après qu'il ait raccroché lui revint.

 _Cesse donc d'être tout mou avec lui. Di_ _s-_ _lui tout simplement ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux, mâche pas tes mots._

Alors Kageyama cessa le baiser.

Il observa Oikawa qui avait posé son front contre le sien.

Son cœur rata un battement et il se dit qu'il aimerait être comme Iwaizumi.

Pouvoir être cash et direct avec Oikawa.

Sans craindre d'être repoussé.

Peu importait ce qu'il lui dirait en retour, il saurait qu'il l'aimait.

Parce qu'Oikawa aimait Iwaizumi.

Et qu'Iwaizumi aimait Oikawa.

Kageyama soupira contre ses lèvres et détourna le regard.

Oikawa resserra leur étreinte.

Et Kageyama haussa un sourcil en sentant la bosse contre sa jambe.

Il lui jeta un regard.

Oikawa se contenta d'un sourire gêné, les pommettes un peu rouges.

Puis il ferma les yeux alors que Kageyama ne le quittait pas du regard.

_Oikawa ?

_Hun.

_Je t'aime.

Kageyama aurait sans doute rit en voyant les yeux d'Oikawa s'ouvrir soudainement.

Son corps se crisper contre le sien.

Et ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses hanches.

Il aurait sans doute rit si ça ne le concernait pas.

Kageyama baissa les yeux et l'enlaça au cou.

Oikawa était toujours tendu et ne disait rien.

_Mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il fut surpris d'entendre un petit rire d'Oikawa.

Alors il relèva la tête, alors qu'Oikawa baissa la sienne.

Front contre front, Oikawa afficha un sourire perdu.

_N'affirme pas… ce que j'ignore moi-même, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Kageyama fut surpris.

Sa prise se resserra sur son cou.

Oikawa soupira.

_Tu ne peux pas en être sûr alors que je suis aussi paumé que toi.

_Je ne suis pas paumé. Je sais ce que je veux. Rien de plus.

Oikawa afficha un sourire en coin.

_Je sais.

Il posa un baiser contre ses lèvres.

_Je sais que tu m'aimes.

_...Comment ça ?

_Iwa.

Kageyama esquissa un petit sourire.

_En fait, tu serais juste paumé sans Iwaizumi.

Oikawa laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.

Dehors, il commençait à faire nuit.

Oikawa devrait bientôt partir.

Alors Kageyama défit l'étreinte et s'éloigna de lui.

Ils restèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce que Kageyama ne prenne la parole.

_Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_J'en sais rien, lança Oikawa.

Sans hésitation.

C'est ce qui réconforta Kageyama.

Juste un peu.

Parce que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

C'était…un peu bon signe, pas vrai ?

_Tu me veux ? Continua-t-il.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche.

La referma et passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

_Oui.

Kageyama avala lentement sa salive.

_Tu…aimerais…m'avoir ? À toi...tout seul ?

Le corps d'Oikawa se tendit.

Il se rappela d'Hinata.

Hinata sur la photo.

Hinata sur son lit.

Ce fut en grognant qu'il répondit un « oui ».

Un « oui » autoritaire et contrarié qui fit battre le cœur de Kageyama.

Il le contourna d'un pas pressé et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Oikawa ne bougea pas.

Ils se firent dos une bonne seconde.

_Tu aimes Iwaizumi.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Mais le « oui » qui fusa immédiatement lui fit...un peu mal.

Oikawa s'en douta et il porta une main tremblante à son cou en se tournant vers Kageyama. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il le devança.

_En clair…si j'ai bien compris…tu aimerais qu'on soit…ensemble...à trois ?

Et...cette phrase.

Provoqua un truc chez Oikawa.

Truc auquel il ne s'attendait pas lui même.

Son ventre se contracta et...ses pupilles brillèrent un instant.

À trois, pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Inconsciemment.

Il y avait pensé.

Mais ne se l'était jamais avoué à voix haute.

Parce que c'était flippant.

Inattendu.

Im…impossible.

Et...on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours.

À trois...avec Iwaizumi et Kageyama.

Alors...il n'aurait pas à choisir.

Il les aurait tout les deux.

Rien qu'à lui.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre, manquant le regard de Kageyama qui l'observait par-dessus son épaule.

Il l'observa poser une main sur son ventre, le regard perdu au loin.

Dans des fantasmes inavouables.

Kageyama se détourna de lui.

Au final.

Le second message d'Iwaizumi se confirmait.

 _C'est juste un abruti monumental qui ne veut pas s'avouer qu'il nous veut tou_ _s_ _les deux. Charge-t_ _-_ _en._

Kageyama esquissa un sourire tremblant en ouvrant la porte.

Il enviait une telle confiance.

Il le connaissait si bien.

Alors ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait une telle relation ?

Mais si Iwaizumi l'acceptait…qui serait-il s'il refusait ?

Pourrait-il le faire, d'ailleurs ?

Pourrait-il faire une croix sur Oikawa ?

Non, sans doute.

Et ce serait un bon moyen pour voir…Peut-être que…

Peut-être qu'Oikawa finirait par l'aimer ?

Juste un peu ?

Quant à Iwaizumi…

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la porte, sortant ainsi Oikawa de sa rêverie.

Bien qu'il ait décidé d'accepter cette proposition.

Il n'était pas obligé de donner sa réponse dès maintenant.

Pas vrai ?

_Laisse-moi un peu de temps, lança-t-il en faisant face à Oikawa.

Oikawa qui cligna des yeux.

_Je…veux y réfléchir. Si j'accepte...pour nous trois.

Oikawa cligna à nouveau des yeux.

Et finit par hocher la tête et sortit mécaniquement de la chambre.

_Une semaine ? demanda Oikawa, dos à la porte.

_Une semaine, répondit Kageyama, en faisant un pas vers lui alors qu'il lui faisait face.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kageyama…voulait jouer un peu.

_Tu m'appelleras ? chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Oui.

_Tout le temps ?

_Obligé, grogna doucement Oikawa en posant un baiser à son tour sur ses lèvres.

_Tu penseras tout le temps à moi ? Susurra-t-il.

_Oui…

_Bien, lança Kageyama un sourire sournois aux lèvres, à la prochaine alors.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

Et referma la porte.

Oikawa cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, au juste ? pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la bosse dans son pantalon.

De l'autre côté de la porte.

Kageyama se saisit de son portable, hésitant.

Puis finit par lui écrire.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Kuroo y était presque.

Juste…un tout petit peu.

Il se mordit la lèvre, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Kenma dont le corps était arqué de plusieurs centimètres.

Les petits gémissements qu'il laissait échapper…

Ces petits sons mettaient Kuroo dans tous ses états.

Les bras de Kenma s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

Ses jambes tremblèrent autour de ses hanches.

Et Kuroo ferma les yeux et accélèra.

Parce-qu'il y était presque.

Parce-que Kenma était toujours aussi étroit.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire crispé en léchant le cou de Kenma qui geignit.

Ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans le creu de ses omoplates.

Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

_C'est...juste…excellent, murmura Kuroo.

Dans l'oreille de Kenma.

Qui se contenta de gémir en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Et il trembla, bientôt suivi par Kuroo.

Alors un long gémissement s'échappa de leur corps alors qu'ils se libéraient.

Kuroo tomba sur le côté, essoufflé et esquissa un sourire.

_Me traîner ici en me piquant mon portable...c'était fourbe, Kuroo, lança Kenma d'une voix lente bien qu'essoufflée.

Kuroo laissa échapper un petit rire en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet.

Son portable avait vibré tout à l'heure.

Il vit l'appel manqué.

Bokuto.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil, son sourire s'effaça.

Ces temps-ci n'étaient pas très roses pour son ami.

Il le rappela et passa une main distraite dans la chevelure de Kenma.

Kenma qui se laissa aller sur son torse en manipulant son portable.

La tonalité cessa.

_Explique, lança aussitôt Kuroo.

_Akaashi me déteste, murmura Bokuto.

D'une petite voix.

Ce qui fit tilter Kuroo, qui cessa un moment ses caresses dans les cheveux de Kenma.

Avant de reprendre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Je sais pas. J'en sais rien.

_T'est pas avec lui ?

_Non. Je suis couché.

_Tu l'as appelé ?

_Décroche pas.

Kuroo soupire.

_Et ta petite amie ?

_Je te parle d'Akaashi, là. C'est le plus important.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire.

Ce même sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Une dernière question.

_Il te manque ?

_Trop, murmura Bokuto.

Parfait, pensa Kuroo, son sourire s'élargissant.

Kenma cessa de manipuler son portable.

_Écoute, je viendrai ce week-end. D'accord ?

_Ok.

_Essaye de dormir, je te rappelle demain.

_Si tu veux, lança Bokuto d'une voix morne

Une voix qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que le sourire de Kuroo trembla un moment alors qu'il raccrochait.

Akaashi avait vraiment une influence sur son ami.

Meilleur ami, soit dit en passant.

Bokuto toujours si enjoué.

Devenait aussi faible qu'un légume quand Akaashi lui faisait la tête.

Ou quand il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Comme ce jour où il avait boudé toute une journée parce qu'Akaashi était malade, que c'était contagieux et donc, celui-ci ne voulait voir personne.

Pas même Bokuto.

Celui-ci s'était alors plaint à Kuroo au téléphone pendant des heures.

Celui-ci avait dû tout simplement demander à Akaashi de l'appeler.

Résultat, Bokuto s'était retrouvé avec un Akaashi dans les bras pour la nuit.

Un large sourire aux lèvres.

Résultat, Bokuto était aussi tombé malade.

Kuroo soupira.

Oui, Bokuto et Akaashi, c'était une longue histoire.

Et quand il avait su pour cette fille.

Quand Bokuto l'avait décrite.

Il avait tiqué.

Et tilté.

Il s'était alors dit que ce serait amusant.

Mais là, ça ne l'était plus.

Finalement, c'était le bon moment pour agir.

Kuroo esquissa un long sourire malsain.

Kenma, qui l'observait depuis un moment, se contenta de reposer la tête sur son torse et de manipuler à nouveau son phone.

_L'unité d'intervention ? demanda Kenma.

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit considérablement.

_L'unité d'intervention, confirma-t-il.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

_Non, lança Tsukishima d'une voix ennuyée, en claquant la porte au nez de son frère qui comptait s'incruster dans sa chambre pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Il soupira en se laissant aller sur la chaise de son bureau, sortit et fit ses devoirs pour le lundi.

C'était encore loin.

Mais il préférait s'en charger dès maintenant.

Il remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts et se mit au travail.

Jusqu'à ce que son portable ne vibre près de lui.

Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil puis roula des yeux et n'y prêta plus attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit qu'il daigna lire le message d'Hinata.

 _T'_ _es_ _libre demain ?_

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil en écrivant rapidement la réponse.

 _Non._

Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Bien vrai qu'il sache les sentiments d'Hinata à son égard.

Mais ceux-ci n'était pas réciproque.

Tsukishima soupira en se demandant s'il était déjà tombé amoureux.

Jamais.

Et de tout façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions là-dessus.

Son cœur n'avait jamais cessé de battre un court instant avant de reprendre.

Il n'avait jamais eu la paume moite.

Ni bégayé et tremblé devant quiconque.

Bégaiement dont Hinata est passé maître.

…Franchement, à quel moment, au juste, Hinata était-il tombé amoureux de lui ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il n'avait rien fait pour.

Ils ne discutaient pratiquement jamais.

Alors _comment_ sérieux ?

Et pourquoi ?

Il soupira à nouveau en effaçant sa réponse.

 _Oui._ Envoya-t-il

À peine posa-t-il le portable qu'il reçut une réponse.

Il le reprit.

 _On peut se voir demain ? J'ai un truc super important à te demander !_

Ce ne serait pas plutôt un truc super important à « dire » ? pensa Tsukishima en baillant.

De toute façon, si ça pouvait tout régler.

Pour que cette mascarade cesse.

Un point final.

Mettre les points sur les i.

Alors soit, il acceptait ce rendez-vous.

Et il le lui fit savoir.

 _Cool ! Demain au glacier Maya !_

 _Ok,_ avait-il répondu.

Il avait ensuite posé son portable et s'était endormi.

Un sommeil sans rêve.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Iwaizumi attacha une serviette autour de ses reins et sortit de la cabine de douche.

Vivre seul était vraiment le pied.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez ses parents de lui avoir fait confiance pour son appart.

Pas d'embrouille.

À part un squatteur du nom d'Oikawa, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Iwaizumi se frotta les cheveux mouillés avec une seconde serviette et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Son portable vibra au même moment.

Il le prit d'un air distrait et ouvrit le mail de Kageyama.

 _Iwaizumi ?_

 _Oui, répondit-il._

Il laissa la serviette pendre à son cou alors que Kageyama répondait.

Il ouvrit le mail.

Et écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

 _Tu voudrais/aimerais qu'on couche ensemble ?_

La surprise passée, Iwaizumi laissa un bref rire lui échapper et posa le poing dans la joue, en appui sur son genou et répondit.

 _Ça dépend. Tu aimerais ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Sans doute._

Iwaizumi entrouvrit les lèvres alors qu'il répondait.

 _Tu penses tenir/supporter ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre, joueur.

La réponse le fit rire.

 _Tu penses pouvoir me satisfaire ?_

Rire qui s'estompa alors qu'il se lèchait les lèvres.

 _Tu parles au gars qui satisfait Oikawa._

Au final…les réponses s'enchaînèrent.

 _Bien vu_ _,_ _répond_ _it_ _Kageyama._

 _T'_ _es_ _cap ?_

 _Sans aucun doute._

 _Viens pas te plaindre après si t'arrive plus à bouger_ , envoya Iwaizumi en haussant un sourcil.

 _Je ne me plaindrai pas._

Iwaizumi sourit et ouvrit la suite du message.

 _J'en redemanderai juste encore._

Iwaizumi entrouvrit les lèvres alors que le souvenir de la peau de Kageyama sous ses doigts lui revenait.

Sa croupe parfaite.

Il grogna et amorça un léger mouvement de reins.

Il jeta un regard à la serviette autour de ses reins.

Et à son sexe tendu en-dessous.

Il soupira et revint au portable, voulant répondre à Kageyama mais fut coupé par la sonnerie.

Un nouveau message.

Mais pas de Kageyama.

Iwaizumi lut le message et esquissa un sourire sournois.

Finalement, il était temps d'intervenir.

Enfin.

Et alors qu'il allait lui répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'Oikawa était revenu.

Par contre il sursauta quand il l'entendit.

_Iwa-chan. Je veux te sucer.

Iwaizumi avait juste cligné des yeux.

Jeté un coup d'œil à son érection.

Puis un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Oikawa qui se déshabillait prestement.

Il se dit qu'il demanderait plus tard à Kageyama ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais pour le moment, il se faisait pousser contre le lit.

Et une douce chaleur enveloppa son sexe.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx.

À plusieurs mètres de là, quand Akaashi se mit au lit.

Quand il releva la couverture sur son menton.

Quand son portable vibra.

Il crut à un nouvel appel de Bokuto.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Tout simplement parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix si jamais il entendait la sienne.

Il fondrait peut-être en larme et lui dirait tout.

Ou pas.

Alors valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Il l'appellerait demain.

Il lui dirait qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas vu ses appels.

Bokuto ne le croirait sans doute pas mais sourirait quand même.

Alors Akaashi le laisserait l'enlacer alors qu'ils seraient assis au parc.

Et il le ferait dormir sur ses jambes.

Parce qu'il savait que Bokuto ne dormirait sans doute pas assez cette nuit.

Parce qu'il n'était pas là.

Et qu'en plus de ça, ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes…

Oui, il savait l'influence qu'il avait sur Bokuto.

Il le savait.

Et ça ne rendait la chose qu'encore plus douloureuse.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réalisait tout simplement pas?

Akaashi serra les dents et prit le portable, réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un message de Bokuto.

Mais un message d'Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi qui lui apprit son arrivée chez lui, demain.

Alors Akaashi lui répondit un « pas de problème » avant de se coucher.

Mais… s'il avait su pour les événements de la soirée.

Il aurait compris, qu'Iwaizumi n'arriverait pas seul.

* * *

*Épuisé*

Avis XD

Merci ^^


	6. Début de Week-end

Coucou tout le monde.

Alors tout d'abord, je m'excuse, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine.

Tout simplement parce que j'ai une mauvaise connexion actu et que je suis un peu chargée.

Mais merci énormément à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews, c'est super motivant étant donné que mes chaps sont assez longs vu que j'explore plusieurs couples en même temps. Y'en a d'ailleurs un nouveau dans celui-ci. Alors merci de me motiver à continuer cette fic.

Plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé, alors je vais répondre ici. Non cette fic n'était pas sensée avoir autant de couple. Elle était uniquement un threesome. Mais c'est en écrivant.. J'ai inclus les autres ...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sugawara n'était pas sensé se trouver là.

Il soupira en prenant un chou qu'il jeta dans son panier.

Le supermarché venait à peine d'ouvrir et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rayons où il se baladait librement.

Ce n'était pas à lui de faire les courses normalement mais bon, sa mère avait oublié.

Encore.

Alors il en était là lorsqu'une main se posa soudainement sur sa bouche, le faisant sursauter.

Toutes sortes de situations improbables lui montèrent à la tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un baiser se posa sur son cou qu'il se calma doucement.

Il posa une main fébrile sur celle qui lui couvrait la bouche et se tourna pour tomber sur son capitaine.

Capitaine qui sourit alors qu'il faisait la moue.

_Me refais plus jamais ça, lança Sugawara en soupirant.

_Désolé, lança Sawamura en souriant, sinon, n'étais-tu pas sensé faire une grasse mat ?

_Si, soupira à nouveau Sugawara, mais ma mère a encore oublié les courses, alors je m'en charge.

_Bon garçon.

_Tais-toi.

Le capitaine rit et se pencha soudainement vers Sugawara qui écarquilla les yeux et jeta de petits regards en coin.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce rayon.

Mais quand même...

_C'est pas une bonne idée, murmura Sugawara en se mordant la lèvre.

_Allez…, susurra Sawamura, en l'enlaçant.

Sugawara fit la moue et soupira.

Ses pommettes rougirent alors qu'il tendait les lèvres à son tour.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lentement avant qu'ils n'entrouvrent les lèvres et approfondissent le baiser.

Sugawara se fit alors la réflexion que leurs langues se caressaient…

Qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent.

Sugawara gémit dans le baiser et passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Sawamura.

Et ce fut un long soupir défaitiste qui les poussa à se séparer.

Et ils fixèrent, choqués, Hinata qui les observait avant de soupirer à nouveau.

Le capitaine et son second s'échangèrent un regard gêné.

_Ah euh, Hinata ! Que fais-tu la ? demanda Sugawara en se grattant derrière la tête.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment …enfin bon si ! Mais ce n'est pas _tout à fait_ ce que tu crois, commença Sawamura, embarrassé.

Leur relation...n'était connue que d'eux.

Ils ne voulaient en parler à personne pour le moment.

Bien que ça durait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Mais cela devait rester un secret.

Pour le bien de l'équipe.

Pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre qui y régnait.

Ils en parleraient au reste de l'équipe.

Mais pas maintenant.

Pour le moment, ils s'évertuaient à être les plus discrets possible.

Sugawara lança un regard de reproche à son capitaine qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire gêné.

_N'ayez pas peur, je ne dirai rien, murmura Hinata d'une voix éteinte.

Les deux aînés s'échangèrent un regard.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sawamura en se rapprochant de lui.

Il observa le corps d'Hinata se crisper alors qu'il retenait une larme du coin de l'œil.

Ce fut d'une voix lente qu'il leur expliqua son rendez-vous à venir.

Rendez-vous pour lequel il stressait tellement qu'il s'était perdu dans le supermarché.

Supermarché dans lequel il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait.

Le capitaine laissa un rire lui échapper et Sugawara lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

Alors que Sawamura gémissait de douleur, Hinata les fixa un bref instant.

_Vous en avez de la chance, soupira-t-il en boudant et en s'en allant.

_Hinata, fais juste de ton mieux d'accord ? hurla Sugawara.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Sugawara observa son cadet s'en aller en traînant des pieds.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Vraiment pas.

Hinata et Tsukishima…

Un couple des plus improbables…

Mais il plaignait Hinata.

Tsukishima était loin d'être un tendre.

Il ne mâchait jamais ses mots.

 _Jamais_.

_On doit faire quelque chose, lança Sugawara en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui réfléchit un instant avant de claquer des doigts.

_Je sais, lança-t-il en sortant son portable de sa veste.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lança Sugawara en se rapprochant de lui.

Il le vit lancer un numéro et sourire en lui lançant un regard.

Il lui montra alors le numéro qu'il venait de lancer.

Sawamura esquissa un sourire calculateur et le vice-capitaine lui rendit le même regard.

Ils laissèrent un rire leur échapper.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait faire comprendre quelque chose à Tsukishima, c'était bien lui.

Quelqu'un d'assez fourbe et manipulateur que Tsukishima craignait plus que tout.

Quelqu'un de très irritant.

La tonalité cessa et le capitaine sourit.

De capitaine à capitaine, ils pouvaient bien se rendre service, pas vrai ?

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Un peu plus tôt dans cette même journée, Oikawa se demandait qu'elle serait la meilleure façon pour empêcher un train de quitter une gare.

Un attentat terroriste ?

Une...alerte à la bombe ?

Jeter un quelconque passant sur les rails ?

Oikawa fronça les sourcils et jeta de petits regards dans la gare, envisageant la possibilité de pousser -par hasard- un individu sur les rails.

Oikawa serra les dents alors qu'il sentait le regard moqueur d'Iwaizumi sur lui mais il s'en ficha et regarda ailleurs.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter tranquillement de _son_ Iwa-chan durant le week-end ?

Pourquoi devait-il le partager avec Akaashi ?

Bien vrai qu'il était _vaguement_ au courant de la situation compliquée dans lequel l'autre était…

Mais ce n'était pas une raison, merde !

Iwa-chan...allait partir tout un week-end.

_C'est pas juste, pesta Oikawa entre ses dents.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil moqueur en resserrant la prise sur la manche de son sac à dos.

Oikawa bouda et lui tourna le dos.

Il ne vit donc pas Iwaizumi jeter un regard sur sa droite.

Il ne vit pas celui-ci faire signe à Kageyama.

Alors quand Oikawa se retourna à nouveau vers lui, il fut surpris de voir Kageyama à ses côtés.

Kageyama qui lui jeta un bref regard avant de fixer Iwaizumi.

Et ce fut choqué qu'il vit celui-ci se pencher vers Kageyama et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Oikawa ouvrit grandement la bouche, alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur les pommettes de Kageyama aussi surpris que lui alors qu'Iwaizumi approfondissait le baiser.

Repoussant la tête de Kageyama au fur et à mesure.

Le petit gémissement que celui-ci laissa échapper fit battre le cœur d'Oikawa plus vite.

Sur le coup Oikawa chercha un sentiment en lui.

Un sentiment qu'il ne trouva pas.

De la jalousie.

Et peut être même des envies de meurtres.

Mais il n'en trouva aucune.

Ce qu'il trouva était juste...une envie.

Celle de les rejoindre.

Et un peu de désir aussi.

Alors lorqu'Iwaizumi cessa le baiser de Kageyama ce fut sans en avoir conscience qu'Oikawa chercha son regard.

Oikawa tendit les lèvres.

Lèvres sur lesquelles Iwaizumi posa un bref un bref baiser.

Puis un second avant de l'approfondir.

Aucun d'eux ne fit attention aux passants.

Les passants ne firent pas attention à eux, car le train venait de rentrer en gare.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes du train s'ouvrirent qu'Iwaizumi cessa le baiser.

Oikawa fit la moue alors qu'Iwaizumi reculait et saisissait le poignet de Kageyama, le rapprochant de lui.

Ce fut surpris qu'Oikawa réceptionna maladroitement Kageyama contre lui, qui le fixait, tout aussi choqué que lui.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers Iwaizumi qui était déjà dans le train.

Iwaizumi qui lèva l'index en les fixant d'un air morne.

_Faites l'amour, pas la guerre.

Il leva le majeur en fixant Kageyama.

_Ne le laisse pas te sauter quand il le veut, réagis, merde.

Oikawa vit très clairement le visage de Kageyama prendre une belle couleur tomate.

Il sourit en coin, sarcastique.

Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Iwaizumi se poser sur lui.

Il haussa l'annulaire.

_Toi, cesse de ne penser qu'avec ton entre-jambe.

Oikawa rougit, gêné, contrastant ainsi avec le visage de Kageyama.

Iwaizumi haussa l'auriculaire en soupirant.

_Et enfin, t'as surtout pas intérêt à ce qu'il m'appelle pour se plaindre de toi, _Shittykawa._

Oikawa se tendit, se demandant bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eut droit à deux avertissements, lui, alors que les portes du train se refermaient.

Ils fixaient, toujours un peu gênés, Iwaizumi se détourner d'eux, cherchant une place alors que le train se mettait en route.

Oikawa observa le train s'en aller.

Iwa-chan...était parti pour tout un week-end.

Il se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés aussi longtemps.

Il ne s'en rappellait plus.

Et…c'était bizarre de se dire qu'il ne le verrait pas avant un bon moment…

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut la main qui se referma sur son polo qui le fit tourner la tête vers Kageyama.

_On s'entraîne ensemble ? Lança-t-il, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Bien que leurs cœurs à tout les deux ratèrent un battement à cette simple question, aucun d'eux ne parut ébranlé en apparence.

C'était un peu comme...revenir au tout début.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment travaillé ensemble, pas vrai ?

Pas dans la même équipe.

Pas en tant qu'ami.

D'ailleurs…étaient-ils amis ?

Au stade où ils en étaient…

La première fois que Kageyama lui avait demandé de l'aide, il l'avait violemment repoussé.

Est-ce qu'il le ferait de nouveau ?

Il sut instinctivement que Kageyama devait se poser cette question.

Alors Oikawa se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser contre les lèvres de son cadet.

_Ça me va, lança-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, comme premier rancard, ajouta-t-il un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Kageyama rougit mais prit un air renfrogné.

Il détourna simplement les yeux avant de reculer et de s'en aller.

Oikawa le suivit tout simplement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard au train qui n'était plus visible depuis longtemps.

Iwa-chan était parti.

Iwa-chan lui donnait, à sa façon, un petit temps avec Kageyama.

Oikawa le savait, Iwaizumi était aussi parti pour leur laisser du temps à lui et à Kageyama.

Kageyama devait aussi s'en douter.

À son retour…il faudrait, au moins, qu'il mette un nom sur ses sentiments.

Alors Oikawa se promit d'utiliser ce petit temps à bon escient.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Kuroo observa son portable, toujours le sourire en coin.

Il relut le « va te faire voir » incendiaire de Tsukishima et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa bonne humeur.

Il savait bien que Tsukishima le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution si jamais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Il le ferait avec grand plaisir.

Alors il ne s'y risquerait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gare et son sourire s'élargit en voyant son comparse se rapprocher de lui d'un pas lent.

_Iwaizumi.

_Kuroo.

_On s'y met.

_Je suppose, lança Iwaizumi en baillant, je crains d'avoir laissé deux bombes à retardement derrière moi. Essayons de régler ça le plus rapidement possible.

Les épaules de Kuroo sursautèrent à son rire.

_Tu veux y aller rapidement ? Tu sais qu'il risque d'y laisser ses plumes.

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire calculateur.

_Peut-être, mais il me remerciera après. Tu pourras gérer l'autre ?

_Sans souci, répondit Kuroo.

Ils se mirent en marchent, discutant d'un tout nouveau plan radical.

Les passants autour d'eux se décalaient à leur approche, face à l'aura mauve qui se dégageait d'eux.

_Au parc, c'est ça ? demanda Iwaizumi.

_Ouais, Bokuto n'a pas dormi cette nuit.

Iwaizumi soupira.

_L'abruti.

_Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

_Et l'autre ? demanda Iwaizumi en sortant son portable.

_Il doit déjà y être.

_Il doit sans doute être intenable.

Kuroo sourit en coin.

_L'unité d'intervention, lança-t-il.

_Abandonne ce nom stupide, répondit Iwaizumi en mettant son portable dans sa poche arrière.

Kuroo sourit et rangea son portable, sachant qu'Iwaizumi venait de prévenir leur troisième comparse.

Son portable vibra à nouveau et Kuroo y jeta un coup d'œil.

Son sourire s'élargit et il laissa un rire lui échapper face au second message de Tsukishima qui semblait toujours ne pas se remettre de son message.

Le « je te hais » était écrit en majuscule avec plusieurs armes de destruction massive à côté.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Iwaizumi.

_Oh, disons que je donne un coup de main.

Il rit.

_Entre capitaine, faut bien s'entraider.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

À peine ouvrit-il les yeux, que Tsukishima détesta cette journée.

Il était toujours couché quand il sut instinctivement que cette journée serait probablement merdique.

Il fronça les sourcils et bailla avant de se redresser lentement.

Il saisit son portable par habitude et découvrit qu'il avait reçu un mail.

Une vidéo.

Tsukishima grimaça en voyant l'expéditeur.

Kuroo.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Sceptique, Tsukishima lança la vidéo.

Et ce fut Kuroo, assis sur un banc public, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, qui l'accueillit.

 _Hey Tsukki ! Comment va ?_ _A_ _lors paraît que t'as un rendez-vous. C'est que tu grandis à ce que je vois !_

Tsukishima grimaça alors que le sourire de Kuroo s'accentuait.

Ce qui, généralement, ne présageait rien de bon.

D'ailleurs, _comment_ était-il au courant de son rendez vous ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, Kuroo et Hinata n'était pas aussi proches.

A _lors dans ma grande bonté, je vais te donner quelques petits conseil_ _s._

Comme si j'en avais besoin, pensa Tsukishima en posant les pieds par terre.

Il prit ses lunettes mais se figea à mi chemin alors qu'il allait les porter.

 _Alors voil_ _à_ _ce que tu va faire !_ _E_ _n une si belle journée,_ _t_ _u vas aller à ton rencard et écouter ce que l'autre_ _a_ _à te dire._

Tsukishima grimaça.

Il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Bien sur il comptait le laisser se déclarer.

Mais ensuite, lui dire ses quatre vérités et se tirer vite fait.

Basta.

 _Et ensuite, très ch_ _e_ _r disciple, tu vas lui laisser le temps de te séduire._

Tsukishima s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte et fixa son portable qu'il tenait.

Kuroo, les épaules qui tressautaient, l'observait sans mot dire, comme s'il avait anticipé le moment de choc de Tsukishima.

Séduire ? pensa celui-ci.

Ce mot provoqua plusieurs réactions chez Tsukishima.

L'incrédulité.

Le choc.

Et un éclat de rire.

Tsukishima éclata de rire, seul dans sa chambre et posa le front contre la porte.

Imaginer Hinata tenter de le séduire était drôle.

Extrêmement drôle.

Et aucun moyen que cela ne se produise.

 _Laisse lui un délai, disons…une semaine ?_ _D_ _i_ _s-_ _lui que t'y réfléchira_ _s,_ _qu''il te montre ce qu'il vaut, tou_ _s_ _ces petits trucs._

Même pas en rêve, pensa Tsukishima en quittant sa chambre pour la salle de bain.

 _Sache, très ch_ _e_ _r disciple, que si tu ne suis pas les conseils du ma_ _î_ _tre que je suis, je serai_ _s_ _sans doute obligé de faire un petit tour chez toi._

Non pas ça, pensa aussitôt Tsukishima en relevant le portable à la hauteur de son visage.

Il serra les dents alors que Kuroo haussait les sourcils, moqueur.

…Cet individu le connaissait juste trop bien.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Tsukishima pesta alors que Kuroo reprit.

 _Alors tu vas y aller, apprécier ce moment et laisser une chance au petit si tu ne veux pas que j'aille faire un tour dans ta préfecture. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble._

Kuroo sourit, malicieux, et leva deux doigts en guise d'au revoir.

La vidéo s'arrêta là.

Tsukishima baissa la main et resta une bonne seconde stoïque, au beau milieu du couloir.

Puis il pesta et grogna en écrivant un rapide message qu'il envoya à l'autre.

Il ouvrit rageusement la porte de la salle de bain et referma la porte tout aussi violemment.

De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait au juste ?

Merde ! grogna Tsukishima en resserrant sa prise sur son téléphone.

Téléphone qu'il posa contre le lavabo, et se fixa dans le miroir.

Il comptait vite régler tout ça.

Mais apparemment il allait _devoir_ supporter cela une semaine de plus.

Car avoir Kuroo loin de lui était déjà pénible en soi, car celui-ci l'embêtait dès qu'il avait du temps libre.

Alors l'avoir non loin de chez lui, voir même chez lui…

Non il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il n'y survivrait pas.

Tsukishima posa une main contrariée contre son visage et crispa la mâchoire.

Alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il devrait mettre les points sur les i avec Hinata.

Lui expliquer qu'il perdait son temps.

Et s'il insistait toujours.

Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui laisser du temps pour y réfléchir.

Tsukishima soupira en retirant son t-shirt.

Il prit ensuite son portable et envoya un second message contrarié avant de le reposer.

Au pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à se tourner les pouces durant cette semaine.

Car ça ne changerait absolument rien à sa décision.

Pas vrai ?

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Bokuto s'était dit que lorsqu'il le verrait, il le lui demanderait.

Il lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que leur relation était devenue ainsi.

Oui, il allait demander des comptes à Akaashi.

Pour que tout ceci cesse.

Pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit en quittant la maison.

Il se l'était répété en montant la pente qui menait au parc.

Il s'en était convaincu en arrivant au parc.

Mais tout s'envola quand il posa le regard sur lui.

Sur lui qui l'attendait, assis sur un banc un bouquin en main.

Quand il le vit…il oublia tout.

La douleur d'hier et ses convictions pour aujourd'hui.

Tout s'envola.

Il oublia tout parce qu'Akaashi était là.

Alors il s'élança vers lui.

Il sourit quand celui-ci releva la tête en le voyant arriver.

Il dévoila toutes ses dents quand il se redressa.

Il soupira de bonheur quand ses bras se fermèrent sur le corps de son coéquipier.

_Akaashi, gémit-il, dans ses cheveux, c'est affreux, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit !

Akaashi ne répondit pas, se contentant de répondre à son étreinte.

Étreinte qui dura une bonne minute avant que Bokuto ne laisse enfin Akaashi la rompre.

Akaashi se laissa tomber sur le banc et Bokuto l'y rejoignit bien vite.

Bokuto qui passa la main sur ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau son bouquin.

Bokuto soupira, sa tête se posa contre celle d'Akaashi et il ferma les yeux.

Il voulait lui parler.

Juste pour entendre sa voix.

Bokuto voulait entendre Akaashi.

Parce que tout en lui le réclamait.

Et qu'être avec Akaashi…

C'était reposant.

C'était ça, Akaashi.

Sa seule présence résolvait tout.

Alors Bokuto sourit quand il sentit la main d'Akaashi dans ses cheveux.

Sourire qui s'élargit quand il le sentit le guider et poser sa tête sur ses jambes en douceur.

Il sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement avec la main d'Akaashi qui caressait ses cheveux.

Ses muscles se détendirent et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

Parce qu'il voulait en profiter encore un peu.

Parce qu'il devrait accueillir son ami tout à l'heure.

Kuroo ne devrait pas tarder.

Mais voilà, il s'agissait d'Akaashi.

Il lui était impossible de lutter.

Alors Bokuto sombra très vite dans un sommeil réparateur sous l'œil d'Akaashi.

Akaashi qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il avait posé la tête contre la sienne.

Akaashi soupira et cessa un moment ses caresses.

Au pire, il pourrait le laisser planté là et aller voir ailleurs.

Rentrer chez lui, tout simplement.

Mais la dernière fois, il l'avait retrouvé devant sa maison, boudeur et paniqué.

Alors Akaashi préférait ne pas réitérer l'expérience.

Mais il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps avec lui.

Parce qu'Iwaizumi venait le voir.

Et qu'il devrait aller l'attendre à la gare d'une minute à l'autre.

Il en était à ses pensées quand un portable sonna.

Celui de Bokuto.

Akaashi ne prit pas la peine de retirer le portable de la poche de celui-ci.

Il l'aurait sans doute fait, avant.

Mais plus maintenant.

Car il préférait éviter de tomber sur un prénom qui lui ferait penser au sien.

Alors non, il ne regarderait pas qui appelait Bokuto.

Avant il l'aurait fait.

Puisque ça en était arrivé à un point où lui ou Bokuto, c'était pareil.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Akaashi serra les dents en baissant le regard sur Bokuto, sa main reprit lentement ses caresses et Bokuto entrouvrit les lèvres dans son sommeil.

La sonnerie cessa.

De toute façon, s'il s'agissait d'une de leurs connaissances.

Alors sans aucun doute, son portable ne tarderait pas à sonner.

Ce qui arriva la seconde suivante.

Akaashi posa le bouquin et chercha distraitement son portable en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le hibou sur ses cuisses.

Il posa un regard sceptique en voyant l'appelant.

_Allô, lança-t-il doucement en décrochant.

_Ho! ho! ho!

_Kuroo-San, répondit Akaashi d'une voix lente.

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre.

_Il est avec toi ?

_Oui.

Kuroo soupira.

_Il s'en sort ?

_Par rapport ?

_À toi.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

Son regard se posa sur Bokuto, toujours endormi.

Il serra les dents.

_Non, répondit-il.

Kuroo soupira, mais Akaashi n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son sourire en coin.

Kuroo avait l'art de faire passer un message outre ce qu'il voulait réellement dire.

Là, en l'occurrence, il compatissait face à l'ignorance de Bokuto.

Mais en réalité, il trouvait tout cela amusant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Akaashi dans un soupir.

_Et le respect dans tout ça ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Akaashi d'une voix lente.

Kuroo rigola.

_Où êtes vous ?

_Au parc.

_Très bien. On arrive, lança-t-il en raccrochant.

Akaashi fixa son portable, se demandant bien avec qui est-ce que Kuroo devait arriver.

Il haussa un sourcil mais finit par ranger son portable.

Au même moment, une voix se fit entendre.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et fixa les nouveaux venus, un peu surpris.

Bien qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici…

Il remercia pensivement le ciel qu'Iwaizumi ne fasse pas le voyage avec Oikawa.

Car quatre des membres de Shiratorizawa se dressait devant lui.

Ushijima, qui croisa les bras en l'observant.

Tsutomu croqua dans une pomme en fixant Kuroo sur ses jambes.

Yamagata enfonça les mains dans ses poches en affichant une moue contrariée.

Et Tendô tendit le cou derrière Ushijima.

Akaashi ne cilla pas alors que Tsutomu s'inclina en un bref salut.

Akaashi se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, de même qu'Ushijima, tandis que Tendô plissait les yeux en faisant des allers-retours entre lui et Bokuto.

Il plissa les yeux, avant de sursauter en sortant son portable.

Yamagata se contenta de regarder ailleurs comme salut.

La situation en elle-même était assez incongrue, étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne vivait ici.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour leur poser la question mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Kuroo et Iwaizumi se rapprocher.

Il haussa un sourcil, à nouveau surpris.

Quelque chose lui échappait…

Iwaizumi n'était pas sensé arriver maintenant.

Et pourquoi est-il avec Kuroo ?

Inconsciemment, Akaashi eut un très mauvais sentiment.

Sentiment qui monta d'un cran quand il vit Tendô passer devant Ushijima et taper dans la main que Kuroo lui tendait.

Iwaizumi se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

Et tout les trois posèrent leurs regards sur lui, le faisant cligner des yeux, impassible.

Il vit alors Kuroo esquisser un sourire sournois alors que ses épaules tressautèrent.

Iwaizumi, à ses côtés, se contenta de croiser les bras en un sourire manipulateur.

Tendô gigota dans tout les sens, jouant de ses doigts bandés, les pupilles plissées en fixant Akaashi.

Akaashi crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bokuto qui se contenta de soupirer dans son sommeil.

Akaashi ferma les yeux en levant la tête au ciel.

Ce week-end risquait d'être riche en émotions.

* * *

Voilà !

Merci de dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau couple XD jamais écrit sur eux.. Ni sur les autres d'ailleurs mais bon XD.

Merci.


	7. Un nouveau début

Cc !

Alors on va dire que je suis de retour, je me sens beaucoup mieux ^^

Merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement, c'est gentil.

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé suite à mon message disant que je suis malade.

 **RAR** :

 **Coralie** : Salut ! Oui ça va beaucoup mieux merci ! Je suis de retour pour un bon moment je pense ^^

 **Guest** : Cc ! Oui je vais beaucoup mieux ! Merci pour ton message ^^ et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^'

Les autres, j'ai répondu direct sur vos comptes ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tsukishima bailla un moment, la main lui couvrant la bouche.

Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et grimaça.

Il attendrait encore une minute.

Si Hinata n'était toujours pas là, _il se tire_ _rait_.

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc du glacier Maya, un peu bondé à l'heure actuelle.

Il observa d'un air désabusé les quelques couples qui déambulaient dans le glacier.

Il porta une main agacée à son visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là au juste ?

Il grimaça et observa encore une fois sa montre à son poignet.

Une minute était écoulée.

Hinata était en retard de deux minutes.

Parfait, il dégageait.

Tsukishima se redressa et prit son portable, posé sur la table, au moment même où une furie rousse orangée déboula en trombe dans le glacier et se planta juste devant lui.

Tsukishima se frotta distraitement le front du bout du doigt, désabusé.

Juste quelques secondes et il aurait pu échapper à _ça_.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son banc double et ne prit pas la peine d'observer Hinata qui prit place face à lui.

_Gomen ! s'exclama Hinata en joignant ses mains en une prière silencieuse, je me suis perdu dans un supermarché et puis-

_Hum, répondit simplement Tsukishima en se posant la tête sur la paume lui coupant ainsi son monologue.

Hinata souffla, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, essoufflé.

Mais Tsukishima ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

Hinata sursauta.

Passa une main gênée dans sa chevelure alors que Tsukishima ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il savait qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise à le fixer ainsi.

Mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Hinata fixait toujours un point imaginaire sur la table, les pommettes rouges et les lèvres tremblantes.

Tsukishima se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il l'aurait sans doute trouvé mignon s'il s'intéressait à lui.

Et cette réflexion eut le mérite de lui faire hausser un sourcil.

Ce n'était pas une réflexion qu'il avait souvent, tiens.

Alors il soupira.

_Hinata, j'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire.

Hinata sursauta et enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules.

Il ouvrit alors lentement la bouche, tout intimidé.

Et Tsukishima vit sa délivrance arriver.

Enfin.

Mais la serveuse apparut au même moment et Hinata referma aussitôt la bouche, le visage baigné de sueur et rouge comme tout.

Tsukishima lança un regard agacé à la serveuse qui l'observa, un peu surprise face à cette soudaine animosité.

Il l'observa se tourner alors vers Hinata, puis esquisser un petit sourire attendri face à la moue qu'il affichait.

Tsukishima roula des yeux et se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le dossier.

Cette journée risquait d'être très longue pour lui.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Kageyama souffla, le regard sur le ballon encore en l'air.

Il prit alors un élan, faisant une passe à l'attaquant.

Et ce fut le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il vit Oikawa frapper sa passe.

Encore une.

Lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent terre, son regard était toujours sur le ballon qui rencontrait le sol dans un son agréable.

Il esquissa un sourire, bien qu'essoufflé, et jeta un regard à Oikawa.

Oikawa, tout aussi essoufflé, les mains sur les hanches, tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Kageyama laissa un rire lui échapper.

Voilà, il était heureux.

Parce-qu'il était avec lui.

Parce-qu'ils jouaient au volley.

Ensemble.

Et pas l'un contre l'autre.

Juste l'un avec l'autre.

_N'empêche, elle est un peu flippante ta passe, lança Oikawa en se rapprochant de lui.

Kageyama laissa un rire lui échapper.

_La tienne n'est pas mauvaise non plus, tu sais, répondit-il.

Oikawa esquissa un sourire.

_T'essaies de me prendre de haut ? Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Et Kageyama fronça un peu les sourcils.

Il...ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

Il avait conscience que la principale raison pour laquelle sa relation avec Oikawa avait toujours été chaotique était son talent.

Son talent en tant que passeur.

Alors cette remarque…lui fit un peu peur.

Comment devait-il la prendre ?

Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas Oikawa l'observer, tout à fait conscient des pensées de son cadet.

Kageyama ne le vit pas soupirer et jeter un petit regard frustré en coin.

Il ne le vit pas serrer les poings et s'approcher de lui d'un pas vif .

Mais il sentit clairement la main qui lui fit relever la tête.

Il sentit la caresse contre ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit sous l'impulsion.

Et il apprécia la langue qui rencontra lentement la sienne.

Il sentit ses pommettes rougir alors qu'il s'accrochait au t-shirt d'Oikawa.

Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et Kageyama s'abandonna vite dans le baiser.

Trop vite.

Et les paroles d'Iwaizumi lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire.

Alors il cessa le baiser, conscient de là où cela pourrait les mener si jamais ils continuaient.

Après tout, ils étaient dans son lycée.

Dans son gymnase.

Valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Et puis il avait compris.

Il avait compris ce qu'Oikawa voulait lui faire comprendre à travers ce baiser qu'il venait de rompre.

Il esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'Oikawa posait le front contre le sien, un sourire identique aux lèvres.

C'était du passé.

Que même si son ego était toujours là.

Même si son désir d'être plus fort que lui était toujours présent.

Même s'il avait toujours autant de mal avec les petits génies.

Il ferait un effort.

Pour lui.

À cette pensée, Kageyama se mordit la lèvre et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de lui échapper.

Il vit une lueur naître dans le regard d'Oikawa et il se fustigea aussitôt en voyant le regard de celui-ci s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure et entrouvrir les lèvres.

Kageyama saisit très vite qu'il allait y passer s'il ne rompait pas l'étreinte.

Tout de suite.

Mais…il ne put que s'accrocher un peu plus alors qu'Oikawa esquissait un sourire un peu hautain, tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Alors, quand il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Kageyama.

Celui-ci se fit la remarque d'appeler Iwaizumi dès qu'il quitterait Oikawa.

Car il ne pouvait _vraiment pas_ lui tenir tête sur ce plan là.

Alors il gémit sourdement quand Oikawa empoigna fermement ses reins et exerça une pression contre les siennes.

Le pressant contre son entrejambe.

Kageyama sentit très précisément la bosse de son aîné rencontrer la sienne.

Il serra les dents, retenant un gémissement alors que les lèvres d'Oikawa bifurquèrent sur sa joue, puis le long de son cou.

Alors Kageyama fit la seule chose qui pourrait le sauver.

Qui pourrait assurément le sortir de là.

Il prononça le nom de _la seule_ personne sur terre qui pouvait retenir Oikawa.

_Iwaizumi, lâcha Kageyama d'une voix hachée.

Oikawa cessa alors tous mouvements, la bouche ouverte, prête à mordre la peau du cou de Kageyama.

Kageyama qui n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Son gémissement plaintif le lui fit comprendre.

Alors il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le voir relever la tête et le fixer avec un air frustré.

_Ça, c'était _très bas_ , murmura-t-il

Face à la mine qu'affichait Oikawa…

Celle d'un enfant, dont la menace de l'arrivée imminente de sa mère, le rendait aussi droit qu'un i…

Ce fut vraiment plus fort que lui.

Kageyama explosa de rire alors qu'Oikawa grimaça, les paroles d'Iwaizumi lui revenant sans doute en tête.

Le « cesse de penser avec ton entrejambe » résonnait aussi dans la tête de Kageyama.

Ce qui fit doubler son rire.

Oikawa se contenta de grogner et de l'enlacer soudainement.

D'abord surpris, Kageyama se détendit dans ses bras.

Enfonça le visage dans son cou.

Et continua de rire, ignorant délibérément les grognements frustrés d'Oikawa.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un flash retentit.

Les deux amants brisèrent leur étreinte et tournèrent simultanément leurs têtes vers leur droite.

Ils tombèrent ainsi sur Nishinoya, tout sourire, son téléphone portable en main.

Kageyama rougit, embarrassé, et se détacha lentement d'Oikawa en faisant la moue.

Nishinoya éclata de rire avant de s'approcher et de taper vigoureusement dans le dos de Kageyama.

_Ah ben voilà !, s'exclama-t-il, je comprends pourquoi t'avais la tête dans les nuages ces temps-ci !

Kageyama prit une belle couleur écrevisse, sous le regard moqueur d'Oikawa qui se contenta de croiser les bras.

_De, Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Kageyama.

_Mais oui, mais oui, sois pas gêné, lança Nishinoya tout sourire.

Il se tourna alors vers Oikawa et lui brandit un pouce.

_Prends soin de notre passeur d'accord ? S'exclama-t-il.

Kageyama posa une main tremblante sur son visage.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui arrivait à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, un samedi matin ?

Manquerait plus-

_Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lança une voix.

Kageyama gémit et posa sa seconde main contre son visage alors que Sugawara et Sawamura faisaient leur apparition dans le gymnase.

Qu'avait-il fait, au juste, pour mériter ça ?

_Oui, répondit soudainement Oikawa.

Et Kageyama leva un regard surpris vers lui.

Perdu dans son regard, il mit un moment à comprendre.

Moment durant lequel Nishinoya sourit, puis se fit une joie d'annoncer sa relation avec Oikawa à ses deux autres aînés.

Et ce moment passé, Kageyama rougit en réalisant.

Baissa les yeux, gêné, alors qu'un large sourire étirait les lèvres d'Oikawa.

Un sourire sincère où il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Ni aucune hésitation.

Ce sourire fit trembler le cœur de Kageyama qui évitait toujours son regard.

 _Oui, je prendrai bien soin de lui._

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre, heureux, évitant de le regarder.

Et ce fut en évitant son regard que Kageyama manqua celui qu'Oikawa lança à Sugawara.

Ni ce dernier tourner la tête vers lui en sentant son regard, rompant ainsi la discussion animée qu'il avait avec Nishi et Sawa.

Il ne vit pas Oikawa froncer les sourcils alors qu'il découvrait encore une fois la « pipelette ».

Celui qui avait « changé » Kageyama lors de leur match.

Kageyama manqua simplement la lueur de détermination qui passa dans le regard d'Oikawa quand il décida d'aller lui parler.

Peut-être que la « pipelette » serait de bon conseil…

Car Iwaizumi reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Et qu'Oikawa, bien qu'en ayant rassuré Kageyama, devrait trouver les mots justes pour convaincre Iwaizumi.

Ce qui était une autre paire de manche.

Alors son regard resta planté dans celui de Sugawara qui cligna des yeux, se demandant sans doute ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Mais Oikawa se contenta de poser la main dans la chevelure de son cadet.

Il lui en parlerait plus tard.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Akaashi fit du mieux qu'il put pour ignorer le regard d'Iwaizumi et de Kuroo sur lui alors qu'il marchait près de Bokuto.

Bokuto qui discutait avec animation avec Tendô.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils et roula des épaules, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face aux regards pesants des deux autres juste derrière sur lui.

Alors, lorsqu'il vit l'allée qui menait à chez lui.

Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

_J'y vais, lança-t-il de but en blanc

Oubliant volontairement Iwaizumi.

De toute façon, celui-ci semblait occupé avec Kuroo.

Mais Akaashi n'avait pas prévu la masse qui lui tomba soudainement sur le dos.

Il grimaça alors que les bras qui l'enlacaient se resserrèrent sur son ventre.

Beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

_Akaashi ! On va chez moi ! s'exclama Bokuto, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Akaashi ignora avec tact le gloussement de Kuroo et posa une main dans la chevelure de Bokuto, qui finit par le relâcher.

Il se tourna alors vers lui.

L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans son regard lui fit plaisir.

Bien que son visage n'exprimait rien.

Akaashi l'observa une bonne seconde.

Il vit l'inquiétude qui passait à nouveau dans les prunelles de Bokuto face à son hésitation.

Il aurait souri en coin s'il n'était pas aussi absorbé par son regard.

Par l'inquiétude qu'il vit y grandir.

Et le « Je veux que tu viennes…Reste avec moi » chuchoté, si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre, le prit vraiment de court.

Alors il se détourna très vite de Bokuto qui en sursauta et cligna stupidement des yeux.

Akaashi posa alors une main tremblante sur son visage, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs sous le regard narquois des trois autres garçons.

_Akaashi…,l'appela doucement Bokuto.

_C'est bon…je viens, répondit lentement Akaashi.

Et le hurlement de joie de Bokuto résonna dans la ruelle alors qu'il s'accrochait à nouveau à son cou.

Ses rougeurs avait disparu lorsqu'il retira sa main.

Il affichait alors un regard à nouveau stoïque.

Mais alors qu'il faisait volte-face vers les autres.

Un détail attira l'attention d'Akaashi.

Il ne tenait pas ça tout à l'heure…

_Tendô-san…qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

À ces mots, Tendô plissa les yeux en levant le sac en papier qu'il tenait.

Ses pupilles jettèrent un lent coup d'œil vers Iwaizumi qui fixait Akaashi, stoïque.

Une seconde s'écoula et Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire en coin, qui provoqua un frisson le long de l'épiderme d'Akaashi.

Non, finalement il ne voulait plus y aller.

Alors il essaya de faire à nouveau vole-face, mais Bokuto resserra sa prise contre lui.

Alors Akaashi fronça les sourcils et suivit le petit groupe.

Il ignora délibérément leurs conversations.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Bokuto.

Qu'ils saluaient poliment les parents de celui-ci et montaient dans la chambre du concerné.

Akaashi sut que quelque chose se tramait quand Iwaizumi lui saisit durement le bras, l'entraînant dans la salle de bain de Bokuto.

Il eut juste le temps de le voir saisir le sac en papier posé sur la table.

Il vit le sourire en coin de Kuroo tandis que Tendô se tenait les côtés face à son rire silencieux.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put voir avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne se referme sur lui.

Il manqua juste le regard sceptique de Bokuto sur lui.

Et le « qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» lancé par Bokuto.

_Bon, autant s'y mettre dès maintenant, lança Iwaizumi en plongeant les mains dans le sac.

Akaashi fit un pas en arrière par pur instinct de survie.

Son dos rencontra la porte de la salle de bain et il observa Iwaizumi de dos.

Iwaizumi qui lui fit soudainement face.

Ce qu'il vit dans ses mains…

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Et pour la première fois, il entrouvrit les lèvres, choqué.

Pour la première fois, Akaashi envisagea de fuir.

Et le sourire d'Iwaizumi qui s'élargit le convainquit qu'il y avait encore pire dans le sac.

Et tout se passa très rapidement.

Une masse de cheveux semblable à la sienne lui recouvrit la tête ainsi que le visage, l'empêchant ainsi de voir quoi que ce soit.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se fit pousser jusqu'au centre de la pièce par les nouveaux venus.

Seules les voix lui firent comprendre que Kuroo et Tendô étaient entrés.

_Passe-moi le moi le brillant à lèvre, lança Kuroo.

_Mets correctement cette perruque merde, murmura Iwaizumi.

_En douceur ! La robe d'abord ! s'exclama…joyeusement Tendô.

L'estomac d'Akaashi se contracta alors que la masse de cheveux lui quittait le visage.

Il cligna des yeux et tomba sur un tissu…

Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux distinguer.

Voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais non.

Devant lui…

Une…robe d'un bleu ciel avec…

Minute.

Une robe ? pensa Akaashi.

Akaashi fit aussitôt un pas en arrière alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce qui se passait.

Qu'il réalisait l'idée qui avait germé dans les esprits tordus de ces trois-là.

_Reste tranquille, ce sera plus rapide comme ça, lança Iwaizumi en sortant des boucles d'oreilles du sac.

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement.

_Au début, le plan était plus sophistiqué ! s'exclama Tendô en tournant un tube de rouge à lèvre, mais Iwaizumi a tout bâclé !

Iwaizumi pesta.

_Tais-toi Tendô…

_Iwaizumi souhaite rentrer le plus vite possible, répondit celui-ci en jetant le sac à papier à présent vide.

_Alors fais pas de manières et ce sera rapide, susurra Kuroo qui tenait la robe.

_Et sans douleur, rajouta Iwaizumi en brandissant plusieurs bracelets.

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement.

Une perle de sueur roula le long de sa tempe.

_Un choc rapide et efficace, susurra Iwaizumi, t'as vraiment des idées cruelles Tendô.

Tendô gigota comme simple réponse, les dents dehors en un sourire éclatant.

Et fier de lui apparemment.

_N'empêche, tu es celui qui a choisi les vêtements, Iwaizumi, bon choix ! s'exclama Tendô en éclatant de rire.

_Et merci à mon portefeuille, soupira dramatiquement Kuroo avant que son regard ne s'acère comme ceux d'un animal sauvage.

Un regard posé sur Akaashi.

Akaashi passa une main tremblante derrière lui dans le but de saisir la poignée de la porte.

Il s'était lentement rapproché de celle-ci durant leur discussion.

Mais la voix de Bokuto se fit entendre juste derrière la porte.

Une voix inquiète qui...l'appelait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Ou plutôt pour demander de l'aide.

Mais Kuroo lui sauta dessus, suivis très vite des autres.

Seul le « une minute, Bokuto, rien qu'une minute » de Kuroo se fit entendre alors qu'il se débattait.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ses vêtements volèrent très rapidement dans la salle d'eau.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Tsukishima prit une bouchée de sa glace et ne prit plus la peine de lever la tête vers Hinata.

Hinata qui tremblait à chaque bouchée de sa glace à la vanille.

Tsukishima soupira.

Ok, là c'était bon.

_Je rentre, lança-t-il en posant sa cuillère dans sa coupe de glace presque vide.

Hinata sursauta et la glace dans sa cuillère retomba dans la coupe.

_Mais je, je devais te parler…dit-il d'une petite voix.

_Et c'est ce que j'attends depuis plus _d'une heure_ ! Hinata je n'ai _vraiment_ pas que ça à faire, renchérit Tsukishima en fronçant les sourcils.

Hinata baissa la tête et enfonça ses mains entre ses jambes.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche sous le regard de Tsukishima qui ne cilla pas.

La referma en tremblant.

Puis finalement un « Je t'aime » tremblant fut murmuré.

Hinata, les pommettes et les joues rouges, baissa encore plus la tête.

Tsukishima l'observa avec un regard toujours neutre.

Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il était sensé ressentir à cet instant.

S'il ne s'était pas douté des sentiments du feinteur, sans doute serait-il surpris.

Sauf qu'il le savait.

Alors comment devait-il réagir ?

Il soupira et croisa les doigts sur son menton et fixa Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

_Écoute Hinata, commença Tsukishima.

Hinata releva timidement la tête.

_Je ne t'aime pas.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

Tsukishima vit son corps se figer.

Ses lèvres tremblotèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il vit tout ça mais il se contenta de l'observer.

Une, ou peut être trois secondes, s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole sous le regard blessé d'Hinata.

_Mais ne le prends pas personnellement. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé.

Hinata cligna des yeux et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui débordaient.

Tsukishima continua, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sans hésitation.

_Le problème ne vient pas du fait que t'es insupportable même si tu es _vraiment insupportable_ , et que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre _comment_ tu peux ressentir ça pour moi mais…

Il soupira.

_Je ne ressens rien à ton égard qui puisse être comparé à …ça.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir, lança Hinata en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant.

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil et Hinata sursauta et chercha ses mots.

_Enfin je veux dire, si t'es jamais...enfin tu vois… si t'as jamais aimé quelqu'un...comment peux tu savoir si...enfin tout ça…

Tsukishima ne dit rien un moment.

Il finit par admettre que la tête d'ampoule n'avait pas forcement tord.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de cœur comme certains le disaient.

Juste que son cœur n'avait pas encore doublé de cadence pour quelqu'un.

Qu'il n'avait juste jamais eu envie de voir quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

Son cœur n'avait juste jamais réclamé la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était tout.

Mais il était humain, aux dernières nouvelles.

Alors ces sentiments, il était sensé les ressentir un jour ou l'autre.

Alors Tsukishima repensa à Kuroo.

Il décida que finalement, ça tombait bien.

Il proposerait cela à Hinata.

Et il attendrait, juste pour voir.

_Tu penses que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi ? demanda Tsukishima en se laissant aller sur le dossier.

Hinata rougit.

Baissa les yeux, et se frotta les mains en dessous de la table.

Puis prit une grande inspiration, décidé.

Et Tsukishima sut sa réponse avant même qu'il ne l'énonce.

_Oui ! répondit Hinata, le regard brillant.

Ses débuts de larmes semblaient être un lointain souvenir.

Alors Tsukishima soupira et se redressa sous l'œil surpris d'Hinata.

Il paya l'addition et sortit de chez le glacier, suivi aussitôt du jeune feinteur.

Une fois qu'il fut assez loin du glacier, assez loin des passants.

Tsukishima lui fit face.

Hinata, perdu dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua que trop tard et lui rentra dedans.

Il sursauta en relevant le visage et rougit en plongeant dans celui indifférent de Tsukishima.

_Une semaine, commença Tsukishima.

Hinata cligna des yeux.

_Hein ? Lança-t-il.

_Une semaine pour me convaincre. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu abandonnes. Ça te va ?

Hinata cligna à nouveau des yeux pour mieux comprendre.

Il baissa la tête, le visage sérieux pour une fois.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Tsukishima espèra un instant qu'il abandonnerait.

Mais Hinata répondit un « D'accord ! Ça me va » qui lui fit passer la main sur le visage.

Il est tenace, pensa Tsukishima.

_Ok, soupira Tsukishima, bonne chance, lança-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hinata rougit à nouveau, embarrassé, et marmonna un petit « merci » incertain.

Tsukishima haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'Hinata lui agrippa le t-shirt, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil sceptique alors qu'Hinata se mettait sur la pointe des pieds.

Bien-sûr, Tsukishima sut ce que le feinteur essayait de faire.

Il fut surpris par son audace, même s'il ne le montra pas.

Alors Tsukishima l'observa, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il observa Hinata essayer d'atteindre ses lèvres en le faisant se baisser.

Mais pas moyen qu'il le fasse.

Hinata geignit.

Tsukishima esquissa un sourire supérieur en coin.

Dur, d'être un nabot, pensa-t-il narquois.

Mais ce qu'il avait oublié.

C'était qu'Hinata... sautait _super haut._

Alors s'il refusait de se baisser.

Hinata viendrait à lui.

Alors il ne fallut qu'une petite impulsion d'Hinata pour atteindre les lèvres du grand.

Un simple contact.

Un simple baiser qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Son cœur...sursauta sous la surprise alors qu'Hinata détalait déjà, le visage flamboyant.

Son « tu tomberas amoureux de moi tu verras ! » tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd car Tsukishima était figé.

Il cligna des yeux et posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

Hinata…venait de l'embrasser, là, pas vrai ?

Tsukishima entrouvrit les lèvres, choqué.

Il jura tout bas en accentuant la caresse de ses doigts.

Il fixa alors droit devant lui, toujours un peu choqué.

Choqué quand sa langue caressa ses lèvres sans _son_ consentement.

Hinata était... plus entreprenant que prévu.

Il cligna des yeux.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

Voilà XD

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je cherche une bêta pour ce fandom ! si y'en a qui veulent bien m'aider, je suis preneuse ^^'

Et tout avis est toujours bienvenu :/


	8. Conseils

Salut !

Voici la suite.

Merci à **Amaterasusanowo** pour son commentaire sur le précédent chapitre

Merci à **Kama-chan59** pour sa correction. Sans elle j'aurais pas posté ce chap :p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Akaashi s'était dit qu'il rêvait.

Qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Que ce qu'il voyait dans le reflet de ce miroir ne _pouvait pas_ être lui.

Il était, tout simplement, dans un cauchemar.

Oui c'est ça, pensa-t-il en clignant des yeux face à son reflet.

Ça devait être _un pur_ cauchemar.

_Voilà, c'est terminé ! s'exclama Tendô en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Kuroo posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire et se détourna aussitôt quand Akaashi lui jeta un regard courroucé.

Iwaizumi se contenta de poser une main sur son menton et de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

_Épatant, murmura-t-il, t'as fait du bon travail Tendô.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, renchérit l'autre en gigotant et en fermant le brillant à lèvres.

Akaashi baissa la tête et resserra sa prise sur la robe bleue aux légers motifs blancs qu'il portait.

Mon dieu quel horreur, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû rentrer chez lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Bokuto.

Il aurait dû l'envoyer promener.

Mais…Bokuto.

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre et redressa la tête.

Le miroir, face à lui, lui renvoyait l'image d'une fille.

Une fille à la longue chevelure.

Une fille quasi identique à la copine de Bokuto.

Un choc rapide et brutal, avait-il dit.

Akaashi ne doutait pas que le choc serait brutal.

Mais il doutait que ça aboutisse à quoi que ce soit.

Tout simplement parce-que Bokuto était stupide.

Akaashi soupira et voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux mais il fut arrêté par Kuroo.

_Oh, du calme, ne gâche surtout pas _la magnifique_ coupe que Tendô nous a conçu avec _tant d'amour_.

Ledit Tendô plissa les yeux, menaçant.

Akaashi cligna des yeux et eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'une main lui saisit brusquement le poignet.

_Bon, c'est le moment de vérité, dit Kuroo.

_Non, murmura Akaashi d'une voix qui se voulut assurée.

Mais les légers tremolos qui en sortirent firent stopper Kuroo et porter les regards d'Iwaizumi et Tendô sur lui.

Akaashi baissa la tête et serra le bout de tissu de sa main libre.

Il se sentait...ridicule.

Il entendit Iwaizumi soupirer.

Il lui relèva le menton et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_Bokuto est un idiot, tu es le premier à le dire, si tu ne te bouges pas, tu passeras toute ta vie dans cette situation, débita Iwaizumi en une grimace, ça te convient ? achèva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Non, pensa Akaashi.

Mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux alors que Tendô soupira à son tour.

Il se rapprocha à son tour de lui, forçant Iwaizumi à le relâcher.

_Ecoute, voilà ce que nous allons faire, commença Tendô.

Akaashi lui lança un bref regard, l'encourageant à continuer.

_Si tu réussis cette épreuve la tête haute…Je promets de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me déclarer ! finit-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Dans une pose exagérément théâtrale.

Mais cette déclaration eut le mérite de faire écarquiller les yeux à Akaashi.

Les yeux de Kuroo luisirent un court instant et il laissa échapper un « hooo » plus qu'intéressé.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil et passa une main sur son menton.

Réfléchissant sans doute à _qui_ pouvait bien être cette personne.

Question qui passa dans la tête de tout ceux présents dans la salle de bain.

Akaashi observa Tendô se tourner à nouveau vers lui, la main sur une hanche.

Et ce qu'il lut dans son regard le stressa encore plus.

Ce fut comme si de sa décision, dépendait celle Tendô.

_Et puis tu sais, commença Iwaizumi, ce n'est pas comme si on te laissait le choix.

_Hein ? murmura Akaashi en fronçant les sourcils.

Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut quand il sentit la prise de Kuroo se resserrer sur son poignet.

_Tu t'en doute, l'intégralité de mon porte-monnaie y est passée, lança Kuroo.

Et Akaashi eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva éjecté de la salle de bain.

Il tangua sur une jambe, puis tomba tête la première et atterrit dans les bras de Bokuto.

Akaashi se crispa, n'osant pas bouger. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des bras de Bokuto qui ne bougeait pas.

Il ne bougea pas quand les trois autres sortirent de la salle de bain.

Il ne bougea pas quand Akaashi se mit soudainement à trembler dans ses bras.

Il bougea encore moins quand celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.

Il cligna juste des yeux en tombant dans son regard.

Il ouvrit la bouche.

_Usagi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Les doigts d'Akaashi s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire des bras de Bokuto qui grimaça sous la douleur.

Akaashi serra les dents et ignora son cœur qui battait furieusement.

Résonnant à ses oreilles comme des coups de marteaux.

_Comment…tu viens de m'appeler ? murmura Akaashi d'une voix basse et contrariée.

Usagi, pensa amèrement Akaashi.

Akaashi.

Usagi.

 _Sérieusement ?_

Bokuto, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois.

Jeta un regard à Kuroo, Iwaizumi et Tendô qui se tenaient derrière Akaashi.

Puis revint à lui.

Cligna à nouveau des paupières.

Akaashi vit très distinctement le moment où Bokuto comprit.

Quand il comprit qui il avait en face de lui.

Il le comprit lorsque son regard s'écarquilla brusquement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

Lorsque son corps se figea soudainement contre le sien, comme une statue de pierre.

Lorsqu'il murmura un « Akaashi ? » d'une voix tremblante.

Et la seconde d'après, sa tête heurtait durement le sol de sa chambre.

Un silence s'installa dans celle-ci avant que Tendô n'éclate de rire en se tenant le ventre.

Kuroo se détourna d'eux, la main sur la bouche.

Ses épaules tressautèrent de rire.

Iwaizumi soupira et passa une main agacée sur son front avant de jeter un regard aux deux autres.

Akaashi, lui, ne bougeait pas.

Il observait d'un air neutre Bokuto, à ses pieds.

Il soupira, un peu découragé.

Au fond de lui…il avait un peu espéré que ça marcherait.

Mais voilà...Bokuto était irrécupérable.

Alors Akaashi se mordit l'intérieur des joues, un peu furieux contre cet idiot à ses pieds, et tenta de retirer sa perruque, mais une main lui enserra le poignet.

_Oh là, doucement, _cendrillon_ , on en a pas encore terminé, lança Iwaizumi.

Akaashi cligna des yeux alors qu'Iwaizumi le poussait à lui faire face et arrangeait sa perruque comme il se devait.

_Par...don ? murmura Akashi, perplexe.

Et vaguement inquiet.

Inquiétude qui monta d'un cran en voyant Tendô et Kuroo sortir leurs téléphones portables.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Eh bien la phase A du plan est un échec alors on passe à la phase B.

_La…phase B, chuchota Akaashi en faisant un pas en arrière, retirant la main d'Iwaizumi de ses cheveux.

De sa perruque.

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire en coin.

_On avait prévu un plan B, au cas où cet idiot tomberait dans les pommes.

_Le plan A était conçu comme suit, lança Tendô en manipulant son portable avec rapidité, on te sape comme une fille et, soit il réalisait, soit il niait ou soit il tombait dans les pommes.

_Pauvre gars, rigola Kuroo en mettant le portable contre son oreille.

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter sa question mais…

_En quoi consiste...ce plan B, demanda-t-il doucement.

Les trois comparses esquissèrent un sourire et Akaashi fut pris d'un violent frisson.

Il aurait vraiment dû rentrer chez lui.

_Et sinon, commença Iwaizumi en jetant un bref regard à Tendô, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je respecte ma promesse, dit Tendô en plissant les yeux.

Promesse ? pensèrent-ils tous au même moment.

_Envoyé ! s'exclama Tendô en rangeant son portable dans sa poche arrière.

Il tapa dans ses mains et plissa les yeux en direction d'Akaashi qui fit à nouveau un pas en arrière, butant contre Bokuto, toujours allongé par terre.

_Allô ? dit soudainement Kuroo.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses pupilles manipulatrices se posèrent sur Akaashi.

_Est-ce bien…Usagi ?

Le cœur D'Akaashi cessa de battre avant de reprendre violemment.

Qu'est ce que….

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Sugawara se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Il sirota, d'un air distrait, sa boisson pour tenter d'ignorer celui qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Sugawara comprit qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de discussion l'un avec l'autre.

De passeur à passeur.

D'être humain à être humain, tout simplement.

_Désolé de t'avoir traîné comme ça, lança soudainement Oikawa, aussi gêné que lui.

_Oh ce-ce n'est rien…par contre, je peux savoir…pourquoi ? demanda Sugawara.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard un peu contrarié à sa gauche.

Sugawara comprit qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir.

Il décida alors de l'aider un peu.

_C'est à propos de Kageyama ?

Oikawa se tendit et Sugawara saisit aussitôt sa boisson qu'il sirota lentement.

Il avait vu juste.

_C'est ça, marmonna Oikawa.

Il soupira.

_C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais en gros…on va dire…euh…comment dire ça…, marmonna Oikawa en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en l'air.

Sugawara l'observa, un peu sceptique.

Il observa Oikawa se gratter les cheveux, jeter des regards incertains de droite à gauche et tirer négligemment sur ses cheveux…

Bref, il observait Oikawa en pleine panique.

_Tu devrais respirer un grand coup Oikawa, lança Sugawara, encourageant.

Il se dit que si celui-ci était venu le voir et paraissait si embarrassé, sans doute était-il dans l'embarras et avait besoin de lui.

Même si ça lui échappait encore.

Oikawa souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes en appui sur la table du petit restaurant à ciel ouvert qu'ils occupaient.

_Je sors avec Kageyama et…Iwa-chan, enfin Iwaizumi…

Sur le coup, Sugawara avala sa salive de travers et toussa bruyamment, la main sur la poitrine.

Oikawa grimaça, la tête toujours baissée, n'osant pas la relever et Sugawara en profita pour afficher une mine incrédule.

Choqué.

Et…perdu.

Oikawa...trompait Iwaizumi avec Kageyama ?

Ou plutôt…l'inverse ?

Non, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard éberlué à Oikawa, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, ça doit sans doute être la première hypothèse…

_Euh…Ok...je ne sais pas quoi dire là.., murmura Sugawara, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Bon dieu, comment devait-il gérer ça ?

En parler à Kageyama ?

Lui dire que celui qu'il aimait le trompait ?

Qu'en fait…il « cocufiait » Iwaizumi ?

Et ce fut au tour de Sugawara de se prendre la tête dans les mains en grimaçant.

Bon sang dans quel situation venait de le mettre Oikawa ?

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Tsukishima se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui.

Mais ses jambes refusaient de quitter ce _maudit_ banc de ce _maudit_ parc dans lequel ce _maudit_ Hinata lui avait volé un baiser.

Un putain de baiser, merde.

Et Tsukishima maudit sa langue qui n'arrêtait pas de se lécher les lèvres.

Il gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

C'était quoi ça ?

Putain mais c'était quoi _ça_ ?

Il serra les dents et se fustigea aussitôt.

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?

Hinata n'était rien du tout.

Rien.

Un baiser, ce n'était rien aussi.

Rien du tout.

Même si ça avait été son premier.

Qu'il n'avait donc, jamais connu ça.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tsukishima cligna des yeux et leva la tête.

Il tombe alors sur leur libéro, un cornet de glace dans la main et l'autre tenant un skate.

_Toi, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? répondit Tsukishima en se laissant aller contre le banc.

Il grimaça alors que Nishinoya se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

_T'en veux ? demanda Nishinoya en lui tendant sa glace.

Mais Tsukishima recula la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas.

Nishinoya sourit et se contenta de lécher à nouveau sa glace.

_Alors ? Tu fais quoi tout seul ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

_Balade, dit Tsukishima en regardant ailleurs, et toi ?

_J'attends mon petit ami.

Tsukishima sursauta et jeta un regard surpris à Nishinoya qui, l'ayant anticipé, laissa un grand rire lui échapper et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_T'es choqué, pas vrai ?

_Assez oui, marmonna Tsukishima, qu'en est-il de Shimizu ?

Nishinoya, lècha sa glace, son sourire toujours en place.

_Je l'ai confiée à Tanaka ! s'exclama-t-il en levant le pouce.

Tsukishima soupira et remonta ses lunettes du doigt.

_Très bien.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Nishinoya comprit très vite que Tsukishima voulait lui poser une question.

Alors il patienta.

Mais lorsque sa glace fut terminée et que son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Il se redressa et posa son skate par terre, prêt à s'en aller.

Mais lorsqu'il le vit se redresser.

Le corps de Tsukishima réagit bien avant son cerveau et il attrapa un pan de son t-shirt.

Tsukishima grimaça, embarrassé, les pommettes un peu rouge.

S'il voulait comprendre, autant se confier à quelqu'un de…sans gêne.

D'assez direct, comme lui.

_Je peux te poser une question ? Marmonna-t-il.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Yamagata tendit les jambes sur la table, s'asseyant plus confortablement, la revue « mots cachés » sur ses jambes.

Il mordit le bout de son stylo, réfléchissant.

Tsutomu était étendu dans son lit juste derrière lui, un casque sur les oreilles et lisait une revue sur le volley.

Ushijima était sorti leur acheter quelques boissons.

Ils étaient venus chez l'oncle de Tsutomu après avoir laissé Tendô au parc avec les autres.

Celui-ci devait juste saluer son oncle et ensuite, ils auraient dû rentrer, mais il semblait que Tendô en ai pour plus longtemps que prévu.

Alors ils l'attendaient pour rentrer.

Dans la chambre qu'occupait Tsutomu, lorsqu'il y venait pour les vacances.

Yamagata tapa la revue du stylo, essayant de trouver ce foutu mot, depuis une bonne dizaine de minute maintenant.

Il fronça les sourcils, son cerveau élaborant toutes sortes de combinaisons possibles.

Il crut avoir la bonne solution lorsque son portable vibra sur la table.

Il grogna et tendit la main, tâtonnant un moment avant de le prendre.

Il y jeta alors un coup d'œil.

Un message.

Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant qui lui avait envoyé le message.

Il se demanda vaguement quel genre de problème pouvait bien avoir Tendô pour lui envoyer un mail.

Vu qu'il avait refusé de leur dire la raison du pourquoi il avait voulu venir dans cette préfecture.

Il grogna et mit le stylo dans sa bouche avant d'ouvrir le message.

Il le lut.

Et le stylo quitta ses lèvres et atterrit sur le sol.

Tsutomu lui jeta un regard.

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'un fin sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Il retira ses jambes de la table et posa la revue sur celle-ci.

Tsutomu l'observa se redresser.

_Tu sors ? Demanda-t-il.

_Ouais, répondit Yamagata en sortant de la chambre.

Il sourit, le regard sur son portable, et relut une seconde fois la déclaration qu'il venait de recevoir

Ah putain ! Enfin.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Kageyama éclata de rire face au visage rougissant d'Hinata qui se mordait la lèvre, embarrassé.

Il se tint le ventre, plié de rire alors qu'Hinata enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller.

Kageyama essaya de calmer son rire, mais le simple fait d'imaginer Tsukishima, figé face au baiser volé d'Hinata, le faisait repartir dans un fou rire.

Ah, il aurait donné _n'importe quoi_ pour voir ça.

Il observa à nouveau Hinata, étendu sur son lit.

Il l'avait retrouvé patientant devant sa maison, alors qu'il revenait du lycée.

Il avait quitté Oikawa en route, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs, assez pressé.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_Arrête de te plaindre Hinata, lança-t-il.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Ça c'est bien passé, finalement, ajouta une voix lente.

Hinata leva la tête du coussin et jeta un petit regard à son portable posé près de lui.

Il bouda face à la remarque de Kenma, qu'il avait contacté à peine était-il dans la chambre de Kageyama.

_C'est pas drôle, murmura Hinata en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as un délai d'une semaine. Ça m'étonne venant de Tsukishima. J'ai cru qu'il t'aurait rembarré direct, dit Kageyama en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise d'étude.

_Hein ? répliqua Hinata en se redressant, tu m'as encouragé à me déclarer en sachant ça ?

Kenma laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

Hinata jeta un regard courroucé au téléphone.

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Que tu n'avais aucune chance ? répliqua Kageyama en haussant un sourcil.

Il agita négligemment la jambe.

_De toute façon tu l'as, ta chance, alors que comptes-tu faire ?

Hinata soupira et s'assit en lotus, serrant l'oreiller contre son corps.

Il boudait.

_Tu n'as, en fait, aucune idée, c'est ça ? marmonna Kenma dans le combiné.

Hinata rougit et regarda ailleurs, embarrassé.

_Je ne pouvais quand même pas dire non après ça…, murmura-t-il.

Kageyama compatit.

Il soupira.

_Tu as une semaine, réfléchis-y.

* * *

Merci !

À la prochaine…


	9. Confrontation

Salut !

Désolée pour l'attente ^^'

 **RAR:**

 **Coralie :** Cc ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, je me porte un peu mieux, même si je sens une légère rechute (fatigue) mais je me repose, ça devrait aller ^^. Merci de continuer à me suivre et contente que t'aimes cette fic ^^. Pour le couple, pour être franche, j'hésite toujours. Je n'ai vraiment pas décidé quel serait le couple final, ni même si ça restera un threesome. J'improvise au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Je verrai bien ^^'

Merci pour vos reviews. C'est sympa de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot :')

Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon meilleur chapitre mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il ne fallut que dix minutes.

Dix petites minutes avant qu'Usagi ne frappe à la porte de la chambre de Bokuto.

Bokuto qui était toujours endormi.

Par terre.

Les deux coups portés à la porte firent écho dans le cœur déjà bien affolé d'Akaashi.

Akaashi qui crispa les doigts sur sa robe.

Non, _la_ robe.

Parce que ce n'était pas _sa_ robe.

Parce qu'il était un mec.

Il serra les dents et jeta un énième regard féroce à Kuroo qui l'ignora avec tact.

Iwaizumi roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Et elle entra.

Akaashi regarda aussitôt ailleurs et tenta de se faire le plus minuscule possible.

Mais il sentit son regard sur lui.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa tenue, ou de leur ressemblance, mais elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, même quand elle salua Tendô.

Kuroo la fit asseoir sur le lit de Bokuto.

_Bokuto ? S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant allongé par terre.

_Ah, ne t'en fais pas, on le réveillera d'ici quelques minutes, expliqua Tendô.

_Dès que _princesse_ voudra bien s'asseoir, enchaîna Kuroo avec un sourire.

M'asseoir ? Pensa Akaashi en se tournant vers eux, devinant que c'était de lui qu'il parlait.

Usagi hoqueta, choquée, la main contre ses lèvres.

Akaashi supposa qu'elle venait _vraiment_ de l'observer.

Il lui jeta à peine un regard alors que Tendô le prenait par le bras et le faisait s'asseoir de force à ses côtés.

Les trois emmerdeurs se mirent alors face à eux, les auscultant sous tous les angles.

_Flippant, marmonna Iwaizumi.

_Ouais, carrément glauque, assèna Kuroo, en se mordant la lèvre et en retenant un rire.

_Parfait ! S'exclama Tendô.

Iwaizumi, Kuroo et Akaashi lui lancèrent un regard.

Il fit comme si de rien était et se tourna vers Bokuto.

Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement et sourirent, sadiques.

Akaashi serra les dents et baissa les yeux.

_Oï, Bokuto ? Appella Iwaizumi, en se baissant à son niveau.

_Réveille-toi mec, dit Kuroo, en tapant sa jambe avec le bout de son pied.

_Huh ? Laissa échapper Bokuto, en ouvrant un œil.

Idiot, pensa nerveusement Akaashi, en regardant ailleurs.

Mais son regard se posait toujours lui.

Usagi ne parlait et ne bougeait pas.

Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

Il espérait même qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore reconnu.

Même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Et ce fut alors que Bokuto se releva.

Difficilement, avec l'aide de Kuroo.

Il cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Un sourire _vraiment_ idiot.

_Hey, j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre ! Akaashi était devenu une femme et puis-

_Bokuto, le coupa Iwaizumi d'une voix lente.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et sursauta quand Kuroo, derrière lui, lui saisit durement les épaules.

Iwaizumi sourit en coin avant de se mettre sur le côté.

Et le regard de Bokuto se posa sur eux.

Akaashi et Usagi.

De sa place, Akaashi vit son corps se tendre alors qu'il clignait des yeux.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux doublèrent de volume et il leva un doigt tremblant vers eux.

_Usagi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune passeur détourna les yeux, alors qu'elle répondait d'un « oui » intimidé.

Sans doute qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Mais sa voix fit se tendre encore plus Bokuto, qui pointa, cette fois ci, le doigt vers Akaashi.

Ce dernier regardait toujours ailleurs, le visage neutre.

Mais…il paniquait.

Complètement.

Et alors qu'il l'observait, Bokuto déglutit et marmonna un « Akaashi » tout bas et tremblant.

Il fit un pas en arrière et buta contre Kuroo.

Son regard ne quittait pas Akaashi, qui finit par lui jeter alors un petit coup d'œil, et fut surpris de le voir sursauter violemment et se tourner vers Kuroo qui retira aussitôt ses mains.

Il ne sut pas quel regard lui lança Bokuto.

Mais Kuroo esquissa un sourire.

Un sourire qui n'était pas moqueur, ni sadique.

Juste un sourire pour son meilleur ami.

Akaashi baissa la tête, les doigts se resserrant sur le tissu de la robe qu'il tenait toujours fermement pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Ni à l'envie de s'enfuir.

Mais il sentit un lourd regard sur lui, et il releva prudemment la tête et la tourna sur le côté.

Son regard tomba sur celui d'Iwaizumi.

 _Bokuto_ _es_ _t un idiot, tu es le premier à le dire._ _S_ _i tu ne te bouges pas, tu passeras toute_ _ta vie dans cette situation…ça te convient ?_

Akaashi serra les dents et baissa à nouveau la tête.

Bokuto…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un bref instant sur la jupe avant qu'il ne lâche prise.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

Il s'était décidé.

Iwaizumi sourit en coin, fier avant de s'approcher d'Usagi, qui se dirigeait vers Bokuto.

Il lui pris la main avec une certaine autorité.

Il l'entraîna, avec de légères difficultés, en dehors de la chambre et referma derrière eux, avec un dernier regard pour Akaashi.

Akaashi qui se redressa lentement.

Il le savait.

Il savait qu'il était l'être le plus proche de Bokuto.

Il savait que celui-ci tenait vraiment à lui.

Il savait aussi, le lien qui les unissait.

Et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Mais Iwaizumi avait raison.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça indéfiniment.

 _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas vivre comme ça.

Alors, pendant que Bokuto faisait toujours face à Kuroo…

Alors que celui-ci passait une main réconfortante dans les cheveux blancs de son ami...

Akaashi retira sa perruque et avec une lenteur qui lui est propre, essuya le brillant à lèvre d'un geste du pouce.

Kuroo le remarqua du coin de l'œil et sourit en coin.

Tendô remarqua aussi cette soudaine détermination.

Il croisa alors les bras contre sa nuque, et se dit que le jeu était sans doute terminé.

Ce fut à cet instant que son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Et lorsqu'il le sortit et lut le message,

Son cœur rata un battement et il se précipita vers la fenêtre, sous le regard de Kuroo.

Il observa alors Yamagata, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, manipulant son portable.

Tendô se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres, qui ne bougeaient pas.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

_Bon ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Bokuto et Akaashi sursautèrent, perdus dans leurs pensées.

_J'ai un truc super important à faire ! Je vous laisse ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il agita ses doigts en passant près d'Akaashi, en signe d'encouragement, avant de s'en aller.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Tous le suivirent du regard alors que Bokuto se détournait inconsciemment de Kuroo.

Il fit alors involontairement face à son passeur.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux alors qu'Akaashi l'observait.

Akaashi qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'observant, complètement perdu.

Bokuto ne savait pas comment réagir.

_Kuroo-san, commença Akaashi d'une voix lente.

_Hun ?

_Je vais me changer. Tu peux rester là le temps que je revienne ?

Les pupilles de Kuroo luisirent un court instant avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

Akaashi s'en alla alors d'un pas lent pour aller dans la salle d'eau, et se changer.

Il ignora le miroir, ne voulant pas voir son reflet de peur de perdre sa détermination.

Il enfila enfin son t-shirt et observa ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu.

Il se couvrit le visage, tétanisé.

Et s'il gâchait tout ?

Si Bokuto le détestait ?

Si leur relation changeait et qu'ils ne se voyaient plus ?

Il serra les dents, en pleine crise d'angoisse avant de sursauter lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement.

Iwaizumi pénétra et referma derrière lui.

Ce fut par instinct qu'Akaashi se rapprocha de lui et le laissa le prendre dans ses bras.

Il enfonça son visage dans son cou alors qu'il s'accrochait au t-shirt de son ami, qui posa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

_Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Chuchota Iwaizumi.

Akaashi acquiesça.

_Ne panique pas. Sois juste normal avec lui, comme tu l'as toujours été. Ok ?

Akaashi acquiesça de nouveau.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'un bref rire n'échappe à Iwaizumi, faisant relever la tête de l'autre qui le fixa, sceptique.

_N'empêche, c'est drôle de te voir flipper, tu es humain finalement…

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Demanda-t-il.

Iwaizumi se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur, et rompit l'étreinte.

Une dernière caresse dans la chevelure du plus petit, avant de lui prendre la main.

Akaashi ne tremblait plus.

Ce fut ensemble qu'ils sortirent de la salle d'eau et qu'ils découvrirent Kuroo et Bokuto assis sur le lit.

Bokuto se leva aussitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce et l'observa.

Kuroo se redressa et sortit silencieusement de la pièce avec Iwaizumi.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

_Akaashi, murmura doucement Bokuto, qu'est-ce qui…s'est passé ? Kuroo n'a rien voulu me dire…

_Par rapport ? Demanda calmement Akaashi, en se rapprochant de lui.

_Pourquoi tu…une robe ? Demanda-t-il définitivement perdu, et tu...c'est fou comme tu ressembles à Usagi, je-

_C'est elle qui me ressemble, répliqua aussitôt Akaashi, en fronçant les sourcils.

Bokuto cligna des yeux.

_Sans doute, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il se gratta les cheveux et se rapprocha soudainement du passeur.

Ils s'observèrent une seconde avant qu'Akaashi ne soupire et ne passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

_Je suis fatigué, dit-il.

Bokuto cligna des yeux.

_Tu veux t'allonger ?

_Non, répondit Akaashi en l'observant à nouveau, je suis fatigué de…toi

Bokuto fit un pas en arrière, choqué.

_Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il avant de brusquement s'approcher d'Akaashi.

Il lui agrippa les bras, un peu durement, et Akaashi se retint de grimacer alors qu'ils s'observaient dans le blanc des yeux.

_Quoi ? Répéta à nouveau Bokuto, ses pupilles fouillant celles d'Akaashi en quête de réponse, je ne comprends pas…

Il avala lentement sa salive, le corps tremblant, alors qu'Akaashi ne cillait pas.

_Tu me détestes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix perdue.

Akaashi ne répondit pas.

Encore une fois, il semblait calme.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et...son masque se fissura peu à peu.

Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les bras de Bokuto, dans le creux de ses coudes.

Il baissa la tête, alors que celui-ci était surpris de le sentir trembler.

_C'est à moi de te demander ça, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Bokuto ne l'entendit pas.

Akaashi releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

Et le cœur de Bokuto rata un battement.

C'était…la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

Et ça lui fit peur.

Akaashi le vit dans son regard.

_Ça...

_Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? Demanda Akaashi d'une voix étranglée.

Bokuto frissonna et cligna des yeux.

_Pourq-

_Réponds-moi, déclara Akaashi, de plus en plus tremblant.

Il savait que Bokuto était perdu.

Ses pupilles se posaient sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

Sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais vu comme ça.

Mais il avait besoin de lui parler.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Il était épuisé.

_Oui, je tiens à toi…, repond lentement Bokuto, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Ajoute-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Plus qu'à elle ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Bokuto cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

_Usagi, murmura Akaashi en baissant la tête.

Bokuto se tendit, ayant sans doute compris.

Il releva aussitôt le menton d'Akaashi, délaissant son bras.

_Attends Akaashi, tu passes avant tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement et il serra les dents, tout tremblant.

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les retint du mieux qu'il put.

_C'est pour ça que quand t'as changé…j'ai pas compris…je me suis senti…seul tu…tu m'as laissé, murmura Bokuto, son visage se crispant de douleur.

Akaashi haleta et papillonna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

_Tu…c'est toi Akaashi, personne d'autre, tu comprends ? Je…je peux vivre sans Usagi tu sais ? Si on rompt, ça me fera sans doute mal mais…j'y survivrais, dit-il tout bas, comme réalisant lui aussi la portée de ce qu'il disait.

Il cligna des yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le regard plongé dans celui d'Akaashi.

_Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, acheva-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Ce fut comme s'il le réalisait.

Il réalisait qu'un truc n'allait pas.

Akaashi le sut et il se mordit la lèvre du bas.

Le regard de Bokuto s'y posa aussitôt, ce qui surprit Akaashi qui cligna des yeux à son tour.

Bokuto ne l'observait plus.

_Pourquoi ? Murmura celui-ci pour lui-même, pourquoi je ne peux pas…vivre sans toi ?

Akaashi cligna des yeux et rougit.

Les pupilles de Bokuto se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son visage et il en frissonna des pieds à la tête.

C'était la première fois que Bokuto le voyait rougir.

Et il le vit pencher sa tête vers la sienne, le dominant totalement.

Ses pupilles semblaient doubler de volume et Akaashi déglutit, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds

Son souffle s'accéléra, son coeur doubla de cadence et ce fut instinctivement qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres.

Bokuto se tendit imperceptiblement, alors qu'Akaashi sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

Il...ne comprenait pas.

Mais il eut l'impression que Bokuto…venait de changer.

Et sous ce regard animal qui se penchait de plus en plus vers lui…

Il se sentit vraiment pris au piège.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Nishinoya soupira dans le baiser avant de reprendre les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui était assis sur le banc du parc, le corps penché vers lui qui était accroupi, entre ses jambes.

Son skate était par terre, à ses côtés.

Il était arrivé avec un peu de retard et il avait compris à son regard qu'il était un peu furieux.

Nishinoya eut juste à sourire. Il s'était accroupi et l'avait observé droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci avait alors baissé son casque et s'était penché vers lui.

Ils s'était embrassés.

En fait, ils le faisaient toujours.

Nishinoya rompit le baiser en un soupir avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il se laissa aller contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

_Et sinon, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es en retard ? J'ai fait le déplacement depuis Tokyo, Yu. _Tokyo !_

Nishinoya lui tira la langue, les yeux fermés, un sourire en coin.

Son ami soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'il empoigna, le forçant à quitter son épaule.

Il posa alors un baiser dans son cou.

Puis un autre.

Les pommettes de Nishinoya rougirent.

_Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le cou.

Nishi soupira.

_Tsukishima est un peu paumé en ce moment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Problème d'ordre sentimental.

_Sérieux ? Laissa échapper son petit-ami en retirant son visage de son cou.

_Ouaip, répondit Noya en se tournant vers lui, il me demandait certaines choses.

_À toi ? Répondit l'autre en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Nishinoya lui lança un regard en coin avant de tirer la langue.

L'autre en profita pour la lécher du bout de sa langue, le faisant sursauter, avant de l'embrasser plus profondément, le faisant gémir doucement.

Ses pommettes rougirent alors qu'il passait la main dans la courte chevelure de son amant.

Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, mais leurs fronts restèrent l'un contre l'autre.

_Yaku ? Murmura Nishi.

_Hum ?

_Tu devrais pas en faire part à Kuroo ?

Yaku sourit en coin.

_Je sais. Il tient à Tsukishima même s'il aime le provoquer…Je suppose que t'as raison.

_Ouaip ! Répliqua Nishi en se redressant.

Il posa le pied sur son skate alors que Yaku se redressait, s'étirait et posait son propre skate par terre.

Ce fut d'un commun accord qu'ils s'élancèrent côte à côte, en manipulant tous deux leurs portables.

Pour des raisons bien différentes.

_On y va ? Demanda Yaku en fermant son portable à clapet.

_Ouais ! S'exclama Nishi en lui jetant un sourire éclatant, Sawamura est d'accord pour inviter le lycée Nekoma. Mais il voudrait te voir pour certains détails

Yaku soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, le vent agitant lentement sa courte chevelure.

_Ouais c'est sympa mais…

_Je sais, acquiesça Nishi en reportant son attention droit devant lui, faudra sans doute penser à inviter Aoba Josai.

Yaku haussa un sourcil et baissa la tête vers son petit ami.

_Je pensais surtout à Fukurodani, mais pourquoi Aoba Josai ?

Nishinoya sourit en coin en bifurquant à droite, débouchant sur la route, suivi par son amant.

La fête serait sans doute mémorable.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Ce fut bien plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit avec Kuroo de la chambre de Bokuto, laissant les deux idiots face à face, qu'Iwaizumi vit l'alerte sur son portable.

Un nouveau post sur le groupe de volley de Karasuno.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan en ouvrant l'application, reconnaissant que les parents de Bokuto soient absents.

Il écarquilla les yeux en avisant la photo et posa le coude contre l'accoudoir du divan, la tête contre son poing.

L'image avait été postée par Nishinoya.

Elle montrait Kageyama riant aux éclats dans les bras d'un Oikawa gêné.

Sur le coup, Iwaizumi se demanda comment il était censé réagir.

Qu'était-il censé ressentir ?

Être énervé ?

Contrarié ?

Jaloux ?

Content ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il fixa alors la photo durant plusieurs minutes.

Une partie de lui était contente qu'ils ne se soient pas entre-tués.

Que Kageyama ne l'ait pas appelé pour se plaindre.

Il supposait qu'Oikawa se comportait assez bien.

Et la photo allait dans ce sens.

Mais un truc le dérangeait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais...il était embêté.

_Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà un scoop, lança une voix.

Iwaizumi ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui et laissa simplement Kuroo s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser le menton sur son épaule.

_C'est mignon. Par contre, est-ce moi ou il y a quand même quelque chose de dérangeant ?

_Tu veux dire ? Lança Iwaizumi, en observant toujours la photo.

_Tu sais ce que je veux dire, répondit Kuroo d'une voix neutre.

Il ne plaisantait pas et fixait Kuroo en coin.

Celui-ci en fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Tu peux m'en parler, dit Kuroo.

_Je sais.

_Depuis quand ?

_Récemment.

_T'approuves ?

_Pas vraiment de problème là-dessus.

_Pas vraiment..., reprit Kuroo d'une voix basse.

Kuroo passa une main sur son épaule et le poussa à tourner la tête vers lui avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Iwaizumi ne ferme les yeux.

_Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

_Un truc te dérange.

_Hum. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

_Tu…te sens exclu ? demanda Kuroo au pif.

Iwaizumi entrouvrit les paupières.

Peut-être était-ce ça.

Il était parti et aucun d'eux ne semblait réellement penser à lui.

C'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Kuroo dut prendre sa réponse pour un oui car il ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

Ce fut à ce moment que son portable vibra dans sa main et il y porta un regard.

Son front resta contre celui de son ami.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient lentement et ils appréciaient le souffle de l'autre.

Il y avait comme un léger arrière-goût.

Celui de l'autre.

Kuroo ferma les yeux et le savoura alors que sa main sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi glissa et fourragea dans ses cheveux.

Iwaizumi sourit en coin et ferme les yeux à son tour

Si Oikawa le trouvait ainsi, sans doute qu'il le tuerait.

Si Kenma le voyait, il y passerait sans doute aussi.

Iwaizumi soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux en recevant un second message.

Puis un troisième.

Et un quatrième.

_C'est bruyant, murmura Kuroo en ouvrant les yeux.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'appareil qui avait cessé de vibrer.

Iwaizumi ouvrit l'appli et fut surpris de voir trois mails d'Oikawa et un de Kageyama.

Il sourit en coin, de même que Kuroo.

_Rassuré je suppose, dit-il narquois.

Sa main jouait toujours avec la chevelure d'Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grogna pour simple réponse.

Kuroo rigola et se retira lentement, s'asseyant plus confortablement.

Ce fut en ouvrant les mails d'Oikawa qu'Iwaizumi posa la tête sur les cuisses de Kuroo, les jambes tendues sur l'accoudoir.

Kuroo soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière, le regard fixé sur le plafond, avant de fermer les yeux.

_Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

_En gros, lança Iwaizumi, Oikawa se plaint de dormir seul, que le lit est vide et que j'ai intérêt à vite rentrer, que je lui manque et qu'il se les gèle.

Il sourit en coin et roula des yeux.

Il ouvrit le mail de Kageyama.

Seul un « t'es bien arrivé ? » était marqué.

Il haussa les sourcils et sourit en leur répondant.

_Pas de nouvelles de Kenma ? Demanda-t-il à Kuroo en manipulant son portable.

_Non, soupira celui-ci en se massant l'arrête du nez, et c'est peu probable que j'en ai.

Un silence réconfortant s'installa.

_Par contre, j'ai reçu un mail de Yaku, dit-il.

_Ah bon…

_Ouais, dit-il un sourire sadique en coin, semblerait que mon petit Tsukki grandisse.

Iwaizumi roula des yeux en se redressant.

_Ah les gosses, ils grandissent si vite, dit Kuroo avec une fausse moue dépitée.

_C'est ça, soupira Iwaizumi en s'asseyant à nouveau.

Kuroo redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard en coin.

_Alors tu vas te faire Kageyama ?

Iwaizumi fit la moue en haussant un sourcil.

_C'est à voir.

_Pervers…

_Dit celui qui cherche des détails croustillants en croyant ne pas se faire remarquer. Marmonna Iwaizumi en manipulant toujours son portable. Tu te crois subtile ?

Kuroo sourit et posa la main sur son visage.

_J'avoue, susurra-t-il tout bas.

Il retira sa main de son visage mais se laissa aller dans le divan.

_T'es au courant pour la fête ? Demanda-t-il.

_Laquelle ?

_Celle organisée par Karasuno.

_Non, répondit Iwaizumi, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à en savoir plus, dit-il faisant référence à la photo.

Sans doute qu'Aoba Josai venait d'entrer dans le cercle d'amis proches de Karasuno.

Iwaizumi jeta alors un regard à Kuroo qui fixait le plafond d'un air songeur.

Il soupira, déposa son portable à ses cotés et saisit le col de Kuroo, le faisant sursauter.

Ils s'observèrent un court instant avant qu'Iwaizumi n'enfonce son visage dans le cou de Kuroo, ne remonte lentement et ne lui morde le dessus de l'oreille.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire en coin sous le frisson qui le prit alors qu'Iwaizumi se retirait.

Il posa alors son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

Ils entrouvrirent légèrement leurs lèvres et respirèrent normalement, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger tandis que la main de Kuroo se posait durement sur la nuque d'Iwaizumi qui le tenait toujours par le col.

Ils soupirèrent de bien être.

D'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux.

Ils étaient tous les deux fidèles.

Ils n'avaient jamais trompé leurs compagnons.

Mais ils était juste proches l'un de l'autre.

Même si c'était vrai que tout cela avait commencé par un certain...désir.

Désir qui n'avait jamais été assouvi.

Qui ne le serait jamais.

Qui, sans doute, ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement.

Mais aucun des deux n'avait déjà envisagé d'être en couple avec l'autre.

Ils étaient heureux dans leurs couples.

Ça leur suffisait.

Et être l'un près de l'autre, comme ça, aussi.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Oikawa soupira et se recroquevilla dans le lit d'Iwaizumi.

Qu'il occupait seul.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Il se demanda ce qu'Iwaizumi pouvait bien fabriquer.

Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été séparés.

Il avait envie de le voir.

Il soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux, pensant à Sugawara qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Il sourit, en se rappelant de sa méprise, croyant qu'il trompait l'un avec l'autre.

Mais son sourire s'effaça en se disant que c'était sans doute le cas.

Qu'il trompait sans doute Iwaizumi avec Kageyama.

Et Kageyama avec Iwaizumi.

Il était donc un bon gros enfoiré.

Oikawa rouvrit les yeux, perdu.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kageyama.

Pas après cette journée.

Après cette promesse qu'il avait faite à leur libéro.

Pas après la photo qui avait été postée et qui soulèverait sans doute des questions.

Il s'attendait déjà à recevoir des mails moqueurs de ses coéquipiers quant au fait qu'il s'entende bien avec son cadet, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours laissé entendre.

Et ils n'imaginaient pas _à quel point_ ils s'entendaient bien désormais.

Il soupira et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il repensa aux mots de Sugawara.

De ne pas se précipiter.

Que si l'un comme l'autre acceptait cette situation, il n'y avait sans doute rien à faire.

Que ce serait à lui d'aviser le moment venu.

Qu'il devrait être égal, pour tous les deux.

N'en délaisser aucun.

Qu'il soit juste lui-même.

Mais qu'il garde en tête que ça pouvait déraper à n'importe quel moment.

Quant à Iwaizumi qui reviendrait bientôt…

Les mots viendraient sans doute d'eux-même.

Des mots…

Il avait alors rajouté en riant « et j'espère qu'ils seront top car Iwaizumi a l'air sévère comme gars. »

Oikawa frissonna et prit son oreiller dans les bras.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, avait-il pensé.

Il ferma alors les yeux.

Iwaizumi était tout ce qu'il avait.

Il l'aimait à en crever.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Ça, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Et voilà que Kageyama sortait de nulle part.

Il avait tout chamboulé.

Ses sentiments pour Iwaizumi étaient intacts.

Mais s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Iwaizumi,

La présence de Kageyama à ses côtés semblait maintenant nécessaire.

Oikawa grogna, s'énerva tout seul et jeta le coussin contre le mur face à lui, renversant un cadre.

Comment tout avait-il pu changer aussi vite ?

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Yamagata venait de briser toute la logique qu'il avait mise en place en cette journée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette bouche qui le dévorait littéralement, devant la maison de Bokuto.

Il ne s'y attendait _vraiment pas_.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trembler dans ses bras.

Enfin si…

Mais pas à ce point.

Et le gémissement sonore qui lui échappa brisa encore plus cette logique.

Son corps était pris de violents frissons et il ne pouvait que s'accrocher au t-shirt de l'homme qui le mettait actuellement dans tous ses états.

Ses doigts tremblèrent comme des feuilles alors que son corps s'arquait vers l'arrière sous la pression du baiser.

Baiser qui fut rompu dans un « smack » assourdissant, et il cligna des yeux pour mieux voir alors que Yamagata le collait contre le mur.

_T'en as mis du temps, grogna Yamagata tout bas, un peu essoufflé.

Tendô fronça les sourcils, la vue un peu floue.

_C'est…pas vraiment lo-

_On s'en fiche là, Tendô, murmura Yamagata d'une voix rauque.

Tendô frissonna dans ses bras.

Il l'imagina alors sourire en coin.

Il l'imaginait car il voyait toujours un peu flou.

Et il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées qu'il se faisait de nouveau agresser.

Son dos s'arqua contre le mur alors que les bras de Yamagata le maintenait fermement contre son corps.

Il gémit à nouveau.

La réponse de Yamagata face à sa déclaration ne pouvait pas être plus claire.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Kageyama avait fini par éjecter Hinata et ses problèmes hors de sa maison.

Il le plaignait, d'une certaine manière.

Tsukishima était aussi froid qu'un glaçon.

Et encore, le glaçon, lui, finissait pas fondre.

Il esquissa un sourire en enfilant son pantalon.

Il sortait de la douche et s'aperçut que son portable clignotait sur son lit.

Il y alla à cloche pied, et s'y laissa tomber. Il boutonna son pantalon et lut la réponse d'Iwaizumi.

 _Depuis un bon moment. Merci. Quoi de new ?_

Kageyama se laissa aller sur son lit.

 _Pas grand chose._

Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer mais hésita.

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

…Après tout, c'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il lui avait écrit pas vrai ?

 _Pas grand chose. T'as vu le post ?_

 _Lequel ?_

 _La photo._

 _Ah ça. Oui._

 _Et…ça va ?_

 _Bien._

Kageyama se mordit encore la lèvre.

La réponse était plutôt sèche.

Il se redressa alors qu'Iwaizumi lui répondait à nouveau.

 _À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?_

 _Je ne sais pas._

Il ne savait pas à quelle réaction il s'attendait.

Il attendit, inquiet, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse d'Iwaizumi.

Réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il resta là, à se ronger les sangs.

Au fond de lui, il avait peur.

Parce qu'il savait.

Inconsciemment, il le savait.

Iwaizumi était le « moteur » d'Oikawa.

Si Iwaizumi refusait cette relation.

Oikawa le suivrait.

Même s'il avait promis de prendre soin de lui.

Kageyama baissa la tête et serra les poings.

Tout ça ne comptait que si Iwaizumi était d'accord.

Iwaizumi était la base...le ciment de cette relation.

Cette relation à trois qui débutait.

Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas répondu à Oikawa…

Kageyama se prit le visage entre les mains et laissa un souffle tremblant lui échapper.

Ce fut bien plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, pendant le dîner, qu'il reçut un nouveau mail d'Iwaizumi.

Il posa alors sa fourchette pleine de pâtes, et lut le message.

 _Désolé, j'étais occupé._

 _C'est rien…._

 _Écoute, t'occupe_ _s,_ _d'accord ? Arrête de stresser. C'est à lui de se faire_ _d_ _es cheveux blancs à mon sujet. Pas à toi. Alors déstresse._

Le cœur de Kageyama battit plus vite et il posa son front contre la table, ignorant les remarques de sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Les paroles d'Iwaizumi le touchaient.

 _Merci_ , écrivit-il.

 _De rien_.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Il faisait nuit.

Tsukishima était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond.

Finalement, la discussion avec Nishinoya avait été un peu embarrassante.

Mais pas inutile.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aimer ?

Est-ce que…c'est bon d'embrasser ?

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ça sert à quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent ?

À ces questions, Nishinoya avait juste sourit.

Son sourire s'était juste élargi à chacune de ses questions.

Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter et avait continué à lui en poser.

Et Nishinoya lui avait juste répondu un « tu comprendras quand tu le vivras, juste, arrête d'y penser. »

Il avait ensuite éclaté de rire comme il savait si bien le faire.

« C'est vrai, pour toi ça doit pas être facile, mais juste…laisse-toi aller, d'accord ? »

Tsukishima grogna et posa une main contrariée sur ses yeux.

Hinata l'avait embrassé.

Oui mais non…

C'était juste un…contact.

Pourquoi ?

Tsukishima serra les dents.

Voilà, il se remettait à cogiter.

Mais il était comme ça.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Et il n'avait pas envie de changer.

Son téléphone sonna brusquement et il sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils et le prit.

Il haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom d'Hinata.

Il hésita et se sentit un peu…déstabilisé.

Pris de court.

Hinata ne semblait _vraiment_ pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il prit une faible inspiration et décrocha.

_Allô ?

_Tsu-Tsukishima ! S'exclama Hinata.

Sa voix tremblait.

Il était nerveux.

Et cela eut le mérite de calmer Tsukishima qui se redressa.

_J'avais deviné, répliqua-t-il.

_Je-je sais, enfin non je l'ai deviné mais euh...bon, dis… tu… on peut se…voir demain ? Acheva-t-il d'une petite voix.

Tsukishima jeta un regard en coin à un être invisible.

_Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il, pas emballé.

_Pour … je… un exo de...math ! J'y comprends rien…

_T'es pas une lumière Hinata, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-il doucement en remontant ses lunettes.

Hinata ne dit rien et Tsukishima se demanda s'il l'avait vexé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Il avait toujours été ainsi avec Hinata.

Il devrait y être habitué.

_Oui mais…tu m'aides ? Demanda le roux, un peu plus confiant.

Tsukishima hésita une seconde puis soupira.

_D'accord, viens chez moi. Dix heures, ça te va ?

_Oui ! S'exclama Hinata.

Le blond recula le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant.

_Merci, dit-il plus bas...à demain ?

_Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il.

Il raccrocha la seconde suivante.

Il baissa la tête et posa alors le poing contre son front.

Son cœur battait rapidement.

Il venait juste de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer.

Cet idiot était bien tombé amoureux de lui avec son caractère, pas vrai ?

Alors il n'aurait qu'à faire avec.

Il sourit en coin.

Et il avait intérêt à bien s'accrocher.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Kuroo passa la main sur son cou alors qu'il sortait de chez Bokuto avec Iwaizumi.

La nuit était tombée. Tendô était rentré avec Yamagata et tous les deux rentraient actuellement chez lui.

Il était prévu qu'Iwaizumi dormirait chez Akaashi.

Mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas sorti de la chambre de Bokuto.

Lui et Iwaizumi s'étaient imaginé toutes sortes de scenarii mais au fond, ils savaient qu'ils n'y auraient rien entre les deux ce soir.

Parce qu'Akaashi voudrait sans doute tout mettre en ordre.

Que Bokuto, hétéro de base, n'irait sans doute pas plus loin qu'un pelotage.

Mais uniquement si tout se passait bien.

Kuroo soupira en passant sous un lampadaire, attirant le regard d'Iwaizumi sur lui.

Iwaizumi qui venait enfin de répondre à Kageyama

Kuroo repensa à ses amis qu'ils avaient laisser seuls.

Aucun doute, que tout irait bien.

Il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

_T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Iwaizumi en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Kuroo sourit en coin, sadique.

_T'as les chocottes ?

_Pourquoi ? Soupira l'autre.

_Eh bien, répondit Kuroo en riant, Kenma y est.

_Et donc ?

Kuroo posa une main moqueuse contre ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher d'Iwaizumi.

Il passa à nouveau le bras contre son épaule et se rapprocha de lui.

Ils frissonnèrent dans un bel ensemble et s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la rue.

Kuroo recula lentement et soupira.

_J'avoue, ce ne sera sans doute pas une partie de plaisir.

Iwaizumi lui jeta un regard et laissa un bref rire lui échapper.

_Non, tu crois ? Kenma est du genre à flairer tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, tu m'étonne qu'il m'aime moyen.

Kuroo sourit, crispé et passa à nouveau la main sur son cou.

_Ouais, il sait qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Mais-

_Mais il sait que ça pourrait arriver, acheva Iwaizumi en reprenant sa marche.

Kuroo le suivit.

_Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Il ne peut pas s'en remettre ?

_Il est possessif en réalité…

_J'avais pas remarqué, marmonna Iwaizumi.

Kuroo étouffa un rire.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, y'a assez de place dans mon appart.

_Tant mieux. Pas question que je pionce dans un hôtel, grogna Iwaizumi.

_Tu m'en diras tant, murmura Kuroo, amusé.

Les rues étaient désertes.

Et alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans le couloir qui menait à l'appart de Kuroo, Iwaizumi se retrouva alors plaqué contre le mur.

Il haleta mais ne cilla, pas alors que Kuroo se penchait lentement vers lui.

Kuroo l'observa, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent à nouveau mais à bonne distance, comme d'habitude.

_Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Dit Kuroo d'une voix basse.

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Kuroo posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

_Tu sais que je te veux, chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Il vit Iwaizumi frissonner et quitter le mur, se rapprochant de lui.

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent.

Juste leurs fronts, et aucune autre partie de leurs corps.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

_Et tu me veux aussi, continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Son regard s'acéra et il se lécha les lèvres.

_Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas vrai ? Chuchota-t-il.

Iwaizumi soupira, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit la seconde suivante, alors que Kuroo savourait le souffle qui lui avait chatouillé les lèvres, suite à son soupir.

_Si ça avait été ça, ce serait sans doute plus facile à gérer, dit-il. Ou pas.

_Le désir, c'est nul, chuchota Kuroo.

_Je ne dirais pas le contraire, acquiesça Iwaizumi.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Oikawa me manque. Ses plaintes aussi… déclara-t-il, et j'avoue que la tronche de Kageyama aussi…

Kuroo rit.

_Kenma a la tête d'un chat quand il se lève le matin…Ses cheveux partent dans tout les sens et…

Il ferma les yeux.

_C'est mignon.

Kuroo se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière.

_Ça va, t'es calmé ? Dit Iwaizumi, moqueur.

_Dit celui qui m'a mordu l'oreille un peu plus tôt.

_Je t'ai à peine mordillé, répliqua Iwaizumi en reprenant son chemin.

_Mais bien-sûr, dit Kuroo, un sourire en coin.

Ils se jetèrent un bref regard avant d'éclater de rire.

L'appartement de Kuroo se profilait.

_Tu rentres demain ? Demanda Kuroo.

_Oui.

_Tu les a informés ?

_Ils le savent déjà, répondit-il en s'arrêtant sur palier de l'appart, observant Kuroo mettre la clé dans la serrure.

_Oui mais, c'était l'après-midi pas vrai ? Et tu rentres bien…le matin ?

Iwaizumi soupira et se massa le front.

Il avait oublié ce léger détail.

* * *

Voilà, pour le moment XD

Nouveau couple, Yaku/Nishi, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a des fans de ce couple mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ^^

Merci et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :p


	10. Iwa-chan, t'es le meilleur !

Salut !

Désolée de la longue attente, je sais que je me fais rare sur certains fandom mais disons que j'ai quelques problèmes ces temps-ci ^^'

Merci pour vos reviews vraiment encourageant !:D

 **RARs:**

 **Anonimiaouss :** Salut ! Oui, le chapitre était relativement calme, et celui-ci l'est sans doute aussi, enfin je le pense ^^' La scène de Tsukki que tu attends n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain. Merci !

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aime énormément ces deux couples, voilà pourquoi j'écris dessus XD, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci :D

 **Coralie :** Cc ! Désolée, je suis bel et bien vivante XD. J'ai juste eu de légers problèmes ^^' Pour le Oikawa/Kageyama, c'est un peu compliqué, même pour moi XD. À l'origine, c'était censé être un one/two shot sur ce couple, mais j'aime trop Iwaizumi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre avec Oikawa…et c'est de là qu'est sorti ce threesome, pas du tout prévu à la base XD. Atsumu Miya ? Jamais envisagé XD

Voilà, en espérant que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que les autres ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Iwaizumi se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

Il était paisiblement allongé sur le futon que lui avait prêté Kuroo, et lisait un manuel quelconque trouvé sur le lit du concerné, mais il le sentait.

Il sentait le regard de Kenma sur chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Celui-ci ne l'observait pas, se contentant de jouer à sa console sur le lit de Kuroo, mais Iwaizumi sentait son regard sur lui.

Comme un chat attentif et observant chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Iwaizumi lui jeta un bref regard et le vit, comme il s'en doutait, manipuler sa console avec rapidité.

Kuroo s'affairait en cuisine pour, d'après ses propres termes, leur « pondre quelque chose de potable ».

Iwaizumi avait failli lui proposer son aide.

Après tout, il vivait lui aussi seul, il en avait l'habitude et avait appris certains mets.

Mais il s'était vite rétracté en voyant le léger coup d'œil que lui avait lancé Kenma.

Il s'était alors allongé sur son futon et ne l'avait plus quitté.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Iwaizumi commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

Il grogna et se redressa lentement, en posant durement la revue par terre.

Le son fit lever les pupilles de Kenma sur lui, et ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence.

_C'est _quoi_ ton problème ? Demanda Iwaizumi d'une voix basse.

Kenma cessa aussitôt de manipuler sa console, qu'il baissa en un geste lent.

_Toi, répondit lentement Kenma.

_J'avais compris, répliqua Iwaizumi, toujours aussi contrarié.

Mais il finit par poser sa main sur son front et inspira profondément.

_Écoute, on sait tous les deux d'où vient le problème, mais me regarder en chien de faïence n'arrangera rien du tout.

Il lui lança un regard contrarié en dessous de ses cils.

_Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, murmura-t-il.

_Tu es en cause, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, répondit Kenma en posant sa console à côté de lui.

_Je sais que je suis en cause, répondit durement Iwaizumi, en retirant la main de son front, caressant ses cheveux dans la manœuvre. Mais faire ce que tu fais ne changera absolument rien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Aucun de nous n'a choisi cette situation, alors arrête…

Iwaizumi observa son cadet se laisser aller contre le mur derrière lui en le fixant.

Kuroo n'était pas très loin, en cuisine, mais il doutait qu'il puisse entendre leur conversation.

Et c'était tant mieux.

_Tu l'aimes ? Demanda soudainement Kenma.

L'aîné cligna des yeux, un peu surpris.

Kenma n'était pas vraiment du genre à y aller aussi directement.

Mais Iwaizumi se dit que c'était tant mieux.

Autant mettre les choses au clair.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

_Oui, répondit calmement Iwaizumi en prenant la position du lotus, mais pas comme tu le penses.

Kenma pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Tu seras honnête ?

_Oui.

_Sûr ?

_Je le promets, soupira l'aîné.

Kenma hésita un bref instant.

_Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

_Non.

_Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

_Non.

_Il te plaît ?

_Physiquement ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Tous les plans.

Iwaizumi croisa les bras, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

_Physiquement, il me plaît complètement, ce serait mentir que de prétendre le contraire, répondit-il sans détour.

Il ne manqua pas le tic qui prit le sourcil de Kenma, qui garda pourtant le visage stoïque.

_Par contre, je ne me vois pas dans une quelconque relation avec lui. Oikawa est à peu près le même phénomène, grimaça-t-il en se grattant les cheveux, donc non merci.

Iwaizumi lui jeta un regard moqueur en l'entendant soupirer.

Il sourit en coin en le voyant rougir légèrement en regardant ailleurs.

_Tu devrais être un peu plus démonstratif envers lui, tu sais, murmura Iwaizumi.

Kenma ne dit rien et l'observa avant de prendre à nouveau sa console.

_Si…tu n'étais pas avec Oikawa, tu tenterais avec Kuroo ?

_Non, soupira Iwaizumi, blasé.

Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile, et il était normal que Kenma ait du mal à le croire.

Mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre une relation de couple avec Kuroo.

Entre eux, il n'y avait pas cet amour là.

Et il n'y en aurait pas.

Iwaizumi posa le coude contre sa cuisse, le poing dans la joue, et observa Kenma qui s'était remis à jouer.

_Tu lui as déjà posé la question ?

_Oui.

_Et ?

_Il a été honnête, tout comme toi.

_Et ça ne te rassure toujours pas…

_Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse être rassuré en de telles circonstances, tu sais ? Répliqua calmement Kenma.

Kenma qui lui jeta un regard par-dessus sa console.

_Personne ne serait serein en sachant que son petit ami désire quelqu'un d'autre et que cela est réciproque.

Iwaizumi se tendit imperceptiblement, tandis que les pupilles de Kenma revenaient sur son jeu.

Une minute sembla s'écouler avant que Kuroo ne fasse son apparition.

_Bon, eh bien je crois avoir créé quelque chose de potable ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il retira ses gants sous le regard d'Iwaizumi, avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil interrogatif face au regard de son ami.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil en réponse, et jeta un bref regard à Kenma avant de revenir sur Kuroo.

Ce dernier soupira dramatiquement, comprenant le sous-entendu, alors qu'Iwaizumi se laissa aller sur son futon.

La nuit s'annonçait vraiment, mais vraiment, longue et Iwaizumi décida de se préparer au pire.

_Tu as prévenu Oikawa pour demain ? Demanda Kuroo en s'approchant de Kenma.

_Ah, marmonna Iwaizumi en prenant son portable.

Il s'allongea sur le côté et envoya un rapide texto à celui-ci, alors que Kuroo enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Kenma sans doute, pour le rassurer.

Iwaizumi était juste en face d'eux et il sentit, plus que de nécessaire, les légers coups d'œil de Kenma vers lui, alors que Kuroo lui dévorait le cou.

Il le sentit et l'ignora superbement.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Akaashi se trouvait dans une situation...qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Il s'était retrouvé acculé contre le mur, et Bokuto lui faisait face, silencieux mais toujours aussi tendu.

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il se sentait…submergé. Bokuto semblait inconsciemment l'absorber, et ça le rendait vraiment fébrile.

Il déglutit alors que celui-ci posait, avec une lenteur presque calculée, la main contre le mur, juste à coté de sa tête, et se penchait lentement vers lui.

Les bouts de leurs franges se rencontrèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent soudainement.

Akaashi en fut si surpris qu'il tangua sur le côté, comme s'il allait chuter, et Bokuto le retint de l'autre main par réflexe.

Le souffle d'Akaashi se bloqua, alors que la prise de Bokuto se resserrait contre lui, avant de glisser contre sa hanche.

Sa prise se durcit et Akaashi fut pris de tremblements.

Le regard de Bokuto était fixe et n'avait pas changé.

Les yeux exorbités et le corps penché vers l'avant.

Le souffle d'Akaashi s'accéléra alors qu'il le vit pencher la tête sur le côté.

Et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres rencontraient brutalement les siennes et Akaashi écarquilla les yeux.

Son cœur rata un battement avant de doubler de cadence.

La pression contre ses lèvres augmenta alors que Bokuto l'observait toujours, comme attentif à chacune de ses expressions.

Akaashi, le visage flamboyant, restait figé, complètement figé, alors que la main de Bokuto quittait le mur et se posait contre sa joue.

Son regard redevint progressivement normal alors que ses lèvres, contre celles d'Akaashi, ne bougeaient pas.

Et Akaashi l'observa fermer lentement les yeux, et poser ses lèvres plus fermement en une légère caresse.

Un léger gémissement, presque un couinement, échappa à Akaashi, faisant rouvrir les yeux de Bokuto.

_Akaashi, l'appela ce dernier contre ses lèvres, le faisant violemment frémir.

Il...était choqué.

Bokuto…avait changé.

Ce n'était pas le Bokuto qu'il connaissait.

Celui-ci était tendu, attentif à chacun de ces mouvements.

Et ce fut lorsque la pression contre sa joue s'accentua qu'il comprit.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Akaashi comprit réellement ce qu'il se passait, et il en rougit brusquement.

Cela fit soudainement grogner Bokuto, et Akaashi fut encore plus mal à l'aise.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément.

Parce qu'Akaashi avait compris.

Il avait compris que Bokuto venait de changer, parce qu'il réalisait son importance.

Et que donc, il l'observait d'une toute autre manière.

Bokuto…ne le regardait pas uniquement en tant qu'Akaashi.

Mais en tant que personne.

Et en tant qu'homme.

Et cela devint évident lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

_Ouvre la bouche…juste un peu, murmura Bokuto d'une voix basse.

Akaashi déglutit, ses pupilles brillèrent soudainement et il leva une main tremblante qu'il posa sur la main de celui-ci.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Je veux t'embrasser, répondit Bokuto sur le même ton.

Akaashi retint de justesse un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentait chaque partie de son corps trembler.

Son cœur sembla faire un triple looping avant de chuter dans son estomac.

…Il savait qu'au fond, même s'il paraissait calme, Bokuto agissait sous l'impulsion.

Il venait de réaliser un fait important et ne se contrôlait plus.

Sinon, dans le cas contraire, il serait en train de se fustiger et de se plaindre du « pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remarqué leurs ressemblances plus tôt ? »

Mais là, il agissait sous l'impulsion du moment.

Là, il venait de réaliser et agissait sous l'impulsion.

Et…il voulait l'embrasser.

Était-ce réel ?

Son corps fut lentement pris de frisson et Akaashi entrouvrit lentement les lèvres.

Et Bokuto y fonça aussitôt, comme un oiseau sur sa proie, et Akaashi ne put retenir un gémissement.

Son ventre fut pris d'un soubresaut, alors que la langue de Bokuto rencontrait la sienne.

Son corps trembla quand les bras de Bokuto l'encerclèrent subitement et avec force, alors qu'Akaashi s'accrochait, tout tremblant, à ses épaules.

Il eut impression de se faire dévorer.

Et c'était bon.

Il soupira dans le baiser, profond et langoureux, que Bokuto lui offrait et il était trop à bout pour y résister.

Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas le faire.

Alors Akaashi en profita un maximum et ne retint pas les sons qui lui échappaient, de plus en plus bruyants.

Des sons quémandant plus, en écho avec les légers grognements de Bokuto.

Sa tête était rejetée vers l'arrière et il était complètement dominé par le plus grand qui grognait sans retenue.

Leurs souffles et leurs gémissements se mélangèrent agréablement dans la chambre avant que Bokuto ne rompe lentement le baiser.

Akashi papillonna des yeux pour se reprendre, complètement sonné.

Il gémit à nouveau en crispant les doigts sur les épaules de Bokuto qui le fixait.

Bokuto, qui tentait aussi de reprendre son souffle, cligna des yeux.

_Merde, c'est bon, murmura-t-il.

Avant de se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Akaashi.

Akaashi, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, ne put que resserrer sa prise sur ses épaules.

Il venait de comprendre que Bokuto était sans doute ainsi, dans l'intimité.

Et ça lui plaisait.

Il n'était pas ce mec jovial qui l'appelait tout le temps avec un sourire un peu niais.

Dans l'intimité, Bokuto était, semblait-il, assez dominant et...sûr de lui.

Ce qu'Akaashi n'était vraisemblablement pas.

Akaashi tremblait de plus en plus fort, alors que Bokuto ne faisait que resserrer sa prise et l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Le baiser, encore plus profond que le premier, le fit trembler.

Akaashi ne tint plus sur ses jambes et faillit chuter.

Seuls les bras de Bokuto le retinrent et celui-ci finit par rompre le baiser, essoufflé, et l'observa.

Akaashi en fit de même, et il vit les pupilles de Bokuto se promener sur son visage rougeâtre.

Il le sentit grogner contre lui et il sut ce qui allait suivre.

Il allait encore l'embrasser, alors Akaashi le devança et posa les mains sur ses bras.

_Bo-Bokuto-san, on...doit parler, bredouilla-t-il.

Et il fut surpris par le long frisson qui prit Bokuto, au point qu'il puisse le sentir.

Il le fixa, vraiment étonné.

Qu'est-ce…qui l'avait provoqué ?

_Akaashi…murmura Bokuto à voix basse.

L'une de ses mains quitta lentement le corps d'Akaashi, qu'il maintenait toujours contre lui, et s'enfonça dans la chevelure du plus petit.

_Tu es beau, ajouta-t-il.

Et le cœur d'Akaashi battit si fort qu'il en sursauta.

Il observa Bokuto, choqué, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Je…tu…mer...ci, bégaya Akaashi, rouge de gêne.

Bokuto ne répondit pas et colla encore plus son corps au sien.

_Tu rougis et tu…bégaies ? Murmure-t-il surpris.

Il colla Akaashi contre le mur derrière, et sa seconde main quitta la hanche de l'autre et se posa aussi sur son visage, le prenant en coupe.

_C'est...Tu es beau, Akaashi…tu es magnifique.

Akaashi déglutit et ses pupilles évitèrent frénétiquement celles de Bokuto.

Son cœur n'allait pas tenir.

Il ne tint plus.

_Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il serra les dents pour se calmer.

Il joints les mains et ses doigts se crispe l'un contre l'autre.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il devait le lui dire.

Bokuto pencha la tête sur le côté, sceptique.

_Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais, non ?

Akaashi se lécha les lèvres, fuyant toujours son regard alors qu'il lui tenait le visage.

_Non, Bokuto-san…je t'aime comme…tu aimes Usagi.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

C'est en remontant la couverture contre son corps qu'Oikawa reçut le message d'Iwaizumi.

Un message qui lui fit froid dans le dos et il se recroquevilla sous la couette.

Iwaizumi revenait le lendemain matin.

Pas le soir.

Le matin.

Eh merde, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire pour le convaincre qu'il était sincère avec Kageyama.

Qu'il…le voulait vraiment à ses côtés.

Même si c'était peut-être un peu trop rapide.

Mais il le voulait réellement.

Mais Iwaizumi voudrait être convaincu.

Et Oikawa n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots pour le convaincre, et il se rendait bien compte du pourquoi.

Du pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots et stressait à ce point.

Il avait peur.

Peur que ça ne marche pas.

Peur de faire une erreur.

Peur aussi des regards des autres à ce sujet.

Une relation à trois, ce n'était pas si courant.

Enfin, il le pensait.

Et même si ça l'était, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on criait sur tous les toits.

Il ne pouvait juste pas accepter cela aussi facilement.

Il...ne voulait pas attirer des problèmes aux deux autres à cause de son égoïsme.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir.

Et il n'osait penser à ce que pouvait ressentir Iwaizumi.

Le fait qu'il hésite entre lui, ami de toujours, et Kageyama…rival de toujours ?

Qu'est-ce qu'Iwaizumi en pensait ?

Bien vrai qu'il n'ait jamais paru être contre cette histoire, mais son avis comptait.

Énormément.

Peut-être cachait-il ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ?

Et… Oikawa avait peur de le lui demander.

Car il suffirait qu'il refuse cette situation pour…qu'il envisage de laisser Kageyama.

Et il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il ne le voulait pas.

_Merde, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

N'y tenant plus, il retira la couverture et lança son numéro.

_Salut, répondit aussitôt Iwaizumi.

Sa voix fit rater un battement à Oikawa qui ferma les yeux sous le coup.

Il lui manquait.

Il se redressa, éjectant la couverture, et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'Iwaizumi.

_Salut, répondit-il finalement.

_Tu squatte encore chez moi je suppose ?

_Oui...

_...Tu vas bien ?

_Un peu, murmura Oikawa en prenant l'un des t-shirt de l'armoire.

Il le porta à son nez et le frôla de ses lèvres.

Son odeur l'envahit soudainement.

_Pour-

_Je t'aime, Iwa-chan, gémit le passeur.

Il se laissa tomber par terre en fermant les yeux, le t-shirt d'Iwaizumi toujours contre ses lèvres.

L'odeur d'Iwaizumi l'enivrait encore plus.

_...Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_Tu le sais.

_Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ?

_Non, répondit Oikawa en laissant tomber le t-shirt de son amant.

Sa main glissa lentement dans son pantalon.

_Tu me manques, dit-il doucement.

_Tu me manques aussi, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Oikawa soupira en l'imaginant sourire en coin, alors que sa main se referma sur son érection qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

_Iwa-chan, haleta-t-il.

_...Oikawa, soupira Iwaizumi, je suis avec Kuroo et Kenma, un _couple_ , tu vois ? Ce n'est pas très sympa de m'exciter dans ces conditions.

Oikawa sourit en coin avant de gémir à nouveau.

Il se pencha vers l'avant, son front rencontrant le sol.

Il gémit à nouveau et Iwaizumi grogna.

_Sérieux, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? S'insurgea-t-il.

_Je…ne…sais pas, gémit doucement Oikawa, dis, Iwa-chan, tu-tu crois que nous-

_Non ! Juste, Oikawa, règle ça et ensuite, appelle-moi, grogna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Oikawa gémit de dépit.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, merde…

Il avait juste entendu sa voix et il avait perdu les pédales.

Et son odeur…

Il gémit et serra les dents alors que son corps s'agitait de plus en plus vite.

Il vint quelques instants plus tard.

Il souffla et se lécha les lèvres, le front toujours contre le sol.

Il lança machinalement le numéro d'Iwaizumi en roulant sur le dos.

Celui-ci décrocha presque aussitôt.

_Ça va ? T'es calmé ?

_Oui, répondit Oikawa en boudant.

Il entendit le soupir d'Iwaizumi.

_Alors, tu voulais… ?

Oikawa hésita.

_Tu…ça te va ? Par rapport à Kageyama…

_C'est _maintenant_ que tu me poses la question ? Grogna Iwaizumi.

_Hun...Désolé, répondit Oikawa en fixant le plafond.

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens à présent ?

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème.

_C'est quoi, alors ?

_Je ne veux pas te blesser, chuchota-t-il.

_Oikawa, je te cognerais si c'était le cas. Quel est le réel problème ? Insista-t-il.

Oikawa sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Kageyama avait raison.

Iwaizumi le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

Mais c'était normal.

Et réconfortant.

_Les autres…ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Les autres ? Reprit Iwaizumi, je ne comprends pas.

_Je veux dire...le regard des autres, murmura-t-il, ça ne te dérange pas ? Ce qu'ils vont dire…tout ça ?

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Oikawa finit par se redresser.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'un nouveau soupir d'Iwaizumi se fit entendre.

_Oikawa, c'est ta vie, pas la leur. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de leur avis ?

Le cœur d'Oikawa rata un battement.

_C'est ta vie, c'est la nôtre et c'est notre choix, tu comprends ? ...Et t'es un mec Shittykawa, si on t'embête, tu cognes, c'est tout.

Un bref rire échappa au passeur alors qu'il essuyait rapidement les larmes qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir versées.

_Toi, ça va ? Chuchota-t-il.

_Tu comptes me quitter ?

_Non, répondit Oikawa avec sursaut.

C'était presque un sacrilège de l'entendre.

Iwaizumi rit.

_Alors, tout va bien.

Oikawa sourit et ferma les yeux.

Comment de simples paroles pouvaient être aussi libératrices ?

C'était comme si toute cette tension n'avait jamais existé.

Iwaizumi était le meilleur.

_Je dois te laisser, sinon il n'y aura plus rien à manger, soupira l'attaquant.

Oikawa acquiesça, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

_Je viendrai t'attendre à la gare.

_Tu as intérêt, répondit Iwaizumi avec autorité, à demain.

_À demain.

Iwaizumi raccrocha.

Oikawa soupira, se redressa puis se faufila dans le lit d'Iwaizumi.

Voilà, tout allait pour le mieux.

Même s'il y avait encore quelques doutes et des incertitudes.

Et un peu de peur face à cette nouvelle relation qui se profilait…

Il ferait de son mieux, pour eux.

Même si Kageyama ne lui avait pas officiellement répondu quant à son choix.

Mais il y croyait déjà.

Avec un peu de chance…il pourrait faire face à Iwaizumi, demain.

Il remonta la couverture, plus confiant et prêt à s'endormir, mais grimaça avant de se redresser.

Il devait, avant tout, changer de slip.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

Sugawara jeta un regard à Yaku et Nishinoya, tout aussi concentrés l'un que l'autre sur les différentes feuilles qui jonchaient la table.

Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis chez le capitaine de Karasuno.

Il commençait à faire nuit, mais il semblait que Yaku resterait pour la nuit chez son ami.

Son petit ami.

Sugawara en avait été surpris, Nishinoya venait à peine de le leur apprendre.

En fait, cette journée avait été pleine de surprises.

D'abord le rendez vous d'Hinata et Tsukishima, et les sentiments du premier pour le second.

C'était totalement inédit et inattendu.

La relation Oikawa /Kageyama ainsi que la révélation de celui-ci face à son couple…à trois ?

Il en était resté sur le cul, se méprenant même à un certain moment.

Et enfin, Nishinoya et Yaku qui venaient de clore cette journée surprenante en leur apprenant la nouvelle.

Fallait croire que Nishi avait su tirer un trait sur leur manager.

Tant mieux.

Ou tant pis, c'était à voir, par rapport à Tanaka qui se retrouvait à présent seul dans ces délires.

Sugawara passa la main dans ses cheveux, se demandant s'il avait su trouver les bons mots pour rassurer Oikawa.

Oikawa qui semblait vivre une situation difficile.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout irait bien pour lui, car même si aimer deux personnes n'étaient pas anodin, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il devrait penser à l'assumer.

_Alors…commença Sawamura à ses côtés, en fixant aussi les feuilles d'un air songeur, alors vous voulez inviter Fukurodani ? Pourquoi pas…ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise idée.

_Pas vrai ? Répondit distraitement Yaku en prenant l'une des feuilles, mais ça ne fera pas un peu trop ? C'est la seconde fête que vous lancez en peu de temps.

_T'inquiète ! S'exclama Nishinoya en tapant sur sa poitrine, on en a le temps et les moyens ! Dit-il tout sourire, et puis la première fois, tu n'as pas pu venir, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

Sugawara observa Yaku sourire en coin et passer la main dans les cheveux en épis de son petit ami.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un léger baiser qui ne gêna aucunement les aînés qui les observaient.

Les pommettes de Nishi rosirent légèrement alors qu'il souriait.

Sugawara frissonna et jeta un regard à son capitaine, pas surpris pour un sou du regard que celui-ci lui jetait.

Il le comprenait.

Lui aussi avait envie de se déclarer en plein jour, mais il préférait attendre encore un peu.

Mais son capitaine n'était plus du même avis.

Sawamura en avait un peu marre de se cacher.

Il pouvait le comprendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que...ça briserait peut être l'harmonie du groupe.

Il n'en savait trop rien, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Comme si se déclarer changerait quelque chose.

Et il ne le voulait pas, en tout cas, pas maintenant.

Alors Sugawara sourit, un sourire crispé, et prit la main de son capitaine en dessous de la table qu'ils occupaient tous les quatre.

Sawamura se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de revenir aux deux autres qui commençaient à s'emporter.

_Il y a des célibataires en manque d'affection en face de vous…s'il vous plaît, grogna Sawamura.

Sugawara rougit, au même titre que les autres, se sentant étrangement visé.

Célibataire ?

Sa main se resserra contre celle de son copain et il baissa la tête.

_Désolé, s'excusa Yaku, gêné, alors bon, du coup vous acceptez Fukurodani, pas vrai ?

_Bien sûr, sourit Sawamura, ça ne nous dérange pas.

Sa main quitta celle de Sugawara, le ramenant sur terre, et celui-ci l'observa prendre son portable.

_Alors vous vous chargez d'eux, on s'occupe de Nekoma et d'Aoba josai.

_D'acc ! Répondit automatiquement les deux autres.

Sugawara jeta un regard à son ami.

À son petit ami.

Mais celui-ci ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, et il se mordit la lèvre.

Il comprenait.

Il le méritait sans doute...

Il méritait sans doute, d'être ignoré.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment XD

Tsukishima n'apparaît pas, tout simplement parce que tout ceci est bien une suite de la « soirée » et Tsukishima à terminer la sienne avec l'appel d'Hinata.

Et la soirée de Kaageyama s'est conclus avec son échange par texto avec Iwaizumi. Mais ils seront tous présent dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Et aussi il y'en a qui connaisse Ballroom e Youkoso ? un yaoi la dessus me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et ça en devient pénible mais j'hésite un peu vu qu'il n'y a aucune fic la dessus en français ^^'

Bref, Merci, et dites ce dont vous en avez penser !


End file.
